


Принцесса и ее дракон

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [7]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Graphic Description of tortures, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Improvised Sex Toys, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Retelling, Rimming, Sex Toys, Single work, Squick, Steve Rogers Death, Steve Rogers as a minor character, Tortures, Trauma, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, canon–typical violence, masturbation by order
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Старший сержант Джеймс Барнс не гонится за славой и чинами и с упоением наслаждается войной, пока однажды не сбивает вражеский танк и не спасает принца Джека Бенджамина.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Joseph Lasile, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Benjamin
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021





	Принцесса и ее дракон

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** АУ без суперспособностей. Хоть некоторые события вселенной Marvel отражаются в сюжете, все персонажи являются обычными людьми из вселенной сериала «Короли».

Глава 1

Никогда не можешь быть уверен, куда тебя занесет, несмотря на все планы, потому что Бог может просто поглумиться над ними и отправить на задворки мира, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась, потому что не стоит расслабляться.

Хотя кое-что остается всегда неизменным — война. Могут меняться время и место, война может менять лица, как перчатки капризная леди, но суть всегда остается той же. Возможно, что-то в Джеймсе не так, если он с упоением наслаждается войной. Он выходил живым из такого количества передряг, что его немногочисленные близкие друзья уже устали шутить на эту тему и делать ставки, что случится на этот раз. И вместо того, чтоб успокоиться и уйти на гражданку, он лез снова в какую-то жопу. И снова. И снова. С радостью окунался в этот стылый ужас, в горячий от взрывов воздух, в атмосферу отчаяния, боли и адреналина. Когда либо ты, либо тебя — третьего не дано. Все предельно ясно и четко, видно истинную суть каждого. Война может быть не только на поле боя — ее отголоски становятся его заказами в мирное время, ложатся на стол в папке с именем цели, делают мир ярче в прицеле винтовки, вьются шепотками на другом языке в очередной точке мира с очередным заданием. Ему нравится чувствовать щекотное дыхание смерти на загривке, она словно назначила его своим оружием, оберегая при этом от случайной пули, и возможно, он давно стал тем еще маньяком, потому что чужая кровь на руках выглядит чертовски завораживающе. Ему плевать на патриотичные речи, которыми кормят с экранов телевизоров, лишь бы вдохновить людей сражаться. Это просто его работа, за которую еще и неплохо платят — так почему бы и нет?

У него даже есть звание сержанта, — старший сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, звучит, а? — хотя Джеймс не гонится за чинами. И чем выше звание — тем больше проблем, и тем больше ты на виду, никто не даст тому же капитану бегать под пулями, как обычному рядовому, да и нагрузка в виде дополнительных заморочек со всей армией Джеймсу точно не нужна. И так пришлось спешно улучшать навыки скрытности, чтобы командование не обнаружило его способности на поле боя и не припрягло в старший офицерский состав. Нет, спасибо, он обойдется. Ему куда ближе прозвище Зимний Солдат, что пристало к нему тенью, стало его частью, его образом жизни, его вторым «я» — порой на грани с буквальностью. В конце концов, Зимним Солдатом он был куда дольше, чем Сержантом, так что... Предпочтения очевидны.

Но когда Джеймс слышит о попавшем в засаду недалеко от них взводе, в первую очередь он думает о том, что за идиот им командовал, где была поддержка, и почему за ошибки командиров должны страдать рядовые. Очередное подтверждение тому, что лучше полагаться только на себя. Именно поэтому он предпочитает работать в одиночку, если была такая возможность, даже несмотря на лучшего друга, с которым они служат сейчас в одном взводе и часто прикрывают друг другу спины на вылазках. Стиви понимает и принимает, хоть у них абсолютно разные взгляды на командную работу. Еще детьми они решили, что будут вместе до самого конца — но жизнь внесла свои корректировки, доказав, что следовать буквально не получится. У каждого из них своя дорога, но даже несмотря на различия, они навсегда останутся близкими друзьями, ближе, чем братья.

Вот и сейчас, когда они слышат, что пара человек из попавшего в засаду взвода все еще живы и в плену, Джеймс ловит на себе взгляд друга, слишком хорошо понимающего, что из этого последует, и чувствует, как адреналин растекается по венам, шепчет ему на ухо, почему бы не сходить в самоубийственную вылазку, оказаться прямо под носом у врага и показать ему средний палец, уведя пленных? Звучит как отличный план. И Стив уже знает об этом.

— Будь осторожен, — просит он привычно, и Джеймс кивает, хлопает Стива по плечу.

— Постарайся не наделать глупостей, пока меня нет, — подтрунивает он. Стив только с виду кажется образцом хладнокровия и рассудительности, тогда как Джеймс слишком хорошо знает, какое у него шило в заднице. Может, именно поэтому они все еще не разлей вода, слишком похожие между собой.

— Как я смогу? — ухмыляется Стив в ответ. — Все глупости ты забираешь с собой.

Джеймс закатывает глаза.

— Я туда и обратно, глазом моргнуть не успеешь. И сделай за меня ставку, что я справлюсь за час максимум.

Джеймс собирается, тщательно выбирая момент, и под покровом ночи направляется к окопам, откуда открывается дивный вид на лагерь Гефа, охраняемый «Голиафами» — мощными танками, аналогов которым в Гилбоа пока нет, и поэтому они вызывают у некоторых почти суеверный страх. На взгляд Джеймса, на каждый танк найдется своя мина. Возможно, в нем опять говорила безрассудность и совершенно отбитое чувство страха.

В наблюдающих сегодня дежурил Клинт, и это везение, потому что он точно не будет препятствовать — сам не менее чокнутый.Да еще и посреди автоматов и винтовок развлекается с луком — как такого нормальным назвать? Несмотря на подобные странности, Клинта часто ставят наблюдающим, так как у этого парня поистине идеальное зрение, потому за ним прицепилось прозвище Хоукай. И он только внимательно оглядывает Джеймса, проверяя его экипировку, и приникает к биноклю, чтобы уточнить обстановку в противоположном лагере. У Джеймса иногда складывалось впечатление, что он притягивает себе в окружение таких же ебанутых, как и он. А потом ему переставало казаться, потому что против правды не попрешь — так оно и было.

— Эй, Зимний, я на тебя поставил, так что не подведи, — напоследок фыркает Клинт и дает отмашку.

Джеймс шустро ползет к чужом лагерю, иногда замирая неподвижно и притворяясь элементом ландшафта. Он терпеливо пережидает, когда патруль пройдет мимо, и перескакивает освещенное пространство перед палатками, снова прячась в тени. Найти палатку с пленными не составляет труда, это даже скучно — где интрига, где азарт, какой дебил даже охрану не выставил пленникам и к тому же устроил их в самой ближайшей к ним палатке? Джеймсу лучше же, конечно, но он откровенно разочарован распиздяйством врагов. Даже на секунду страстно захотелось перейти к ним и научить, как правильно нужно воевать, а то становится стыдно за таких противников. И так странно, что война так долго тянется. Но тут ничего не попишешь — со стороны Гилбоа тоже долбоебы сидят в командовании. Впрочем, Джеймсу ли жаловаться?

— Хэй, принцессы, ваше спасение от злого дракона пришло, — мурлычет он тихо, когда проникает в палатку и видит обоих пленников. Было бы предусмотрительнее со стороны Гефа их вовсе разделить, но что поделать, нет у гефских офицеров мозгов. Впрочем, может, пожопились охраны больше выделить, и так вон ни черта не охраняют ценный трофей. Один пленный на вид цел и бодр, хоть и немного побит, а вот второму откровенно хуже, голова перемотана так, что лица не разглядеть, только четкую линию подбородка и окровавленные губы, на бинтах уже проступила кровь, и похоже, он ранен в бедро, судя по перетянутой ноге. Паршиво, значит, не сможет нормально идти. Но, честно говоря, Джеймс ожидал худшего — даже того, что здесь уже некого спасать, учитывая пройденное время.

Почему-то его встречают почти разочарованным стоном со стороны пленного в бинтах. Джеймс присматривается и чувствует, что брови непроизвольно лезут выше на лоб. На нашивках потрепанной формы пленника — полосы капитана. Интересно. Видимо, поэтому их захватили в плен, хотят выторговать за офицера преимуществ, или хотя бы обменять на своих пленных. Крупная рыбка, Гефу повезло. И судя по всему, капитан еще молодой и плохо продумал операцию, раз взвод попался в засаду. Однако он подумает об этом позднее.

— Хм, назначаю тебя главной принцессой в беде, — насмешливо выдыхает Джеймс на ухо этой мумии, разрезая веревки на руках за его спиной.

— Пошел нахер, — выдыхает тот в ответ, и это веселит.

— О, а принцесса-то языкастая, — хмыкает Джеймс шепотом, — я бы, может, и пошел, но только вместе с тобой, Рапунцель, нам надо вытащить вас из этой башни и из-под надзора злой мамочки. Уж прости, мне до рыцаря на белом коне далеко, да и у тебя златых кос не вижу. Но если хочешь — позднее организую лошадь, дай только выбраться.

Капитан только фыркает в ответ, выбирая промолчать. Гордый какой и выебистый, с норовом. Джеймсу нравится. Таких очень интересно приручать. Впрочем, сейчас не время и не место для таких мыслей, как и для дальнейших перебранок, а потом и вовсе становится не до того. Капитан не может даже подняться сам, шипя сдавленно сквозь стиснутые зубы, и ему приходится помогать. Второй пленник, слава Госпоже, справляется сам, даже подставляет плечо раненному, и они дружно вываливаются из прорезанной Джеймсом дыры в полотне палатки.

Путь назад куда сложнее и дольше, учитывая ранения и истощение капитана, хоть тот и отчаянно старается помогать, и немудрено, что их все же засекают. Джеймс не знает, то ли обнаружили пустую палатку, то ли кто-то засек три шатающиеся фигуры, — не сказать, что они сейчас проявляют высшее мастерство скрытности, — но это и не важно. Важно то, что они успевают добраться до ближайших окопов Гилбоа, он — оставить спасенных там и выскочить наверх, потому что за ними отправили _ебаный танк_. В голове Джеймса проносится еще больше матов, потому что где логика? Такая махина как танк не слишком приспособлена для погонь за верткими людьми, хотя, конечно, всегда есть шанс задавить, да они и не особо мобильны из-за раненного. Кроме того, в танке можно банально доехать до беглецов, но Джеймс мог бы покрутить у виска за такое решение — совершенно нерациональное на его взгляд — если бы не был так занят тем, чтобы петлять зайцем, отвлекая танк на себя. Давно он не выделывал такой акробатики. И то, что у танка немного коротнуло, сбивая выстрел, и тем самым давая Барнсу шанс подбить ублюдков из гранатомета, это чистая удача на грани фола, та самая, призрачная, что ходит за ним по следам и испытывает нервы на прочность. Джеймс пользуется возможностью и драпает оттуда подальше. Адреналин адреналином, но он не самоубийца и не героический идиот, он знает, когда надо сбегать.

И какова же ирония в том, что спасенная принцесса действительно оказалась принцессой. Кронпринцем, вернее, но это мелочное отличие, не стоящее внимания. Когда Джеймс узнает об этом, ему стоит большого труда задавить смех — в конце концов тут перед его глазами целая драма разыгрывается, король припадает с рыданиями на грудь своего наследника, и это выглядит так... ненатурально, что Барнс кривится. Он припоминает фото принца — действительно красавчик, даже жаль, что ему всю голову забинтовали, скрыв лицо, Джеймс бы хоть полюбовался вблизи, раз такая возможность выпала. Да и... У него все еще масса вопросов, какого черта капитан оказался в таком положении в принципе? Нет, даже точнее, какого черта _кронпринц_ оказался в такой ситуации без какой-либо поддержки и прикрытия? Насколько он помнил, наследник у короля все же один, если только не считать принцессу Мишель.

Джеймс не знал, к чему быть готовым. Формально, он нарушил прямой приказ, вылез ночью из лагеря, взбаламутил противников, с другой — он же теперь «спаситель» и «герой». И второе ему не нравится даже больше, чем первое. Джеймс терпеть не мог светиться, но с такими заслугами не особо скроешься. Кажется, теперь каждая собака знает его в лицо, и это так чертовски бесит. Еще и вечер в его честь, награда... Ну что за пиздец, у него возникло острое желание вернуться обратно на фронт, ебал он все эти торжественные мероприятия.

Но Джеймс растягивает губы в вежливой улыбке, пока идет по коридорам. В конце концов, он может быть не только солдафоном, который маты вместо запятых использует, он может откопать в себе и галантность с манерами. Терпеть этого не может, но легко вспомнит былые времена и будет улыбаться как идиот, превратившись буквально в другого, более приличного человека. А здесь высшее общество, здесь просто так не пошлешь нахуй, надо соответствовать.

Принц его уже ждет, небрежно прислонившись к стене, с бокалом чего-то алкогольного, — за прошедшее время он явно оклемался, о произошедшем напоминает только затягивающаяся царапина на лбу. Но в целом у него вид человека, очень активно проводившего ночь. И он встречает Джеймса внимательным, оценивающим взглядом, делая глоток из бокала.

— Ну, привет, герой, — его голос так и источает яд. Хорошо, что на Джеймса это не действует уже слишком давно, или скорее наоборот, действует неправильно.

— Ну здравствуй, принцесса, — в тон ему отзывается Барнс, потому что — а почему бы и нет? Он окидывает принца взглядом. — Не думал, что окажусь настолько прав.

Принц фыркает раздраженно и закатывает глаза, всем видом показывая, насколько он не хочет здесь находиться, и кивает резко головой, призывая следовать за собой.

— Что предпочитаешь пить? — парень явно решает проигнорировать подколку, направляясь в соседнюю комнату, там уже ждут люди, явно портной с подмастерьями. Джеймс ухмыляется. Ох, детка, игнор — не лучшая тактика в его случае, только раззадоривает больше.

— Все, что горит, — хмыкает он, отмечая, что принц идет вполне ровно, не припадая на раненную ногу. Видимо, рана не настолько серьезна, скорее всего, просто по касательной задело. — Но предпочтения... Допустим, виски и ром. Пиво хорошее под настроение, но в целом редко. Хотя сейчас я бы предпочел чего покрепче, чтобы пережить весь этот цирк.

Принц улыбается почти сочувственно, подходя к столику с графином, наливает второй бокал и добавляет виски в свой, но сочувствие быстро прячется за насмешкой.

— Отец и мать несколько помешались на этом событии, так что любой твой каприз будет исполнен. На этом вечере ты будешь блистать, герой, — в его голосе Джеймс слышит едва уловимую горечь, не будь он тем, кем является, пропустил бы, слишком уж принц ловок в том, чтобы скрывать эмоции от окружающих, если того хочет. По крайней мере, свое раздражение и неприязнь он даже не пытается прятать.

— Надеюсь, что недолго, — мстительно припечатывает принц, и он хмыкает. Это забавно, как его персона может раздражать одним своим существованием. И Джеймс не стесняется этим наслаждаться, потому что принц злится очень мило.

— Мне сказали занять тебя... но я не знаю, чем, и признаться, не очень и хочу. Да и, в конце концов, в твою честь устроили целый бал. Так что развлекайся, Барнс, пока можешь, — по кивку Его Высочества люди из обслуги, терпеливо ожидающие вокруг, подступают ближе, а сам он устраивается в кресле. И явно осторожничает, устраиваясь поудобнее и вытягивая пострадавшую ногу вперед. — Ты какие костюмы предпочитаешь?

— Мне нравится ваша честность, сэр, — Джеймс действительно доволен. Лучше прямо сказать о своей неприязни, чем льстиво улыбаться и лицемерить. Джеймс последнего уже успел хлебнуть по пути сюда, до тошноты, и выпустивший колючки принц теперь кажется глотком свежего воздуха. С ним можно поперебрасываться остротами. По крайней мере, так говорит интуиция, а ей Джеймс привык доверять. Да и тот факт, что все предыдущие колкости спустили ему с рук, очень многообещающий.

— На костюмы же мне глубоко... — Джеймс косится на окруживших его людей, — без разницы, Ваше Высочество. Самый лучший костюм — форма разведчика, жил бы в нем, но какая жалость, что так не пойдешь на этот... бал, — он кривится. Ему подают костюм, и он переодевается прямо на месте, кого ему стесняться? Взгляд принца жжет кожу почти физически, и если Джеймс добавляет немного ленивой показухи, то кого это должно волновать? Портной бормочет что-то о фигуре, цокает на татуировки — вот же сноб какой, — и принимается кружить вокруг хищной пираньей, периодически требуя поднять руки или согнуть или еще что. Джеймс раздражается и чувствует себя цирковой обезьянкой, и, чтобы отвлечься, сосредотачивает взгляд на принце, который радостно скалится ему в ответ. Этот наглый засранец откровенно развлекается, наблюдая за Джеймсом и его страданиями. Сучонок.

— У меня два вопроса, развлеките меня ответами, мой принц, — титул выходит с мягкой насмешкой, едва ли заметной, но Джеймс смотрит прямо на принца и уверен, что тот все прекрасно понимает и сам. — Первый — когда все это кончится? Хотелось бы, чтобы и не начиналось, но я даже рад, что полез к гефцам, — он окидывает Его Высочество медленным взглядом. — И второй — как так вообще вышло, капитан? — последнее слово буквально чеканит по слогам.

По лицу принца пробегает тень, и он хмурится.

— Ответ на первый вопрос — когда тебя забудут или в тебе отпадет надобность, — сухо отвечает он, прищурившись.

— Поскорее бы, — ворчливо отзывается на это Джеймс, не удержавшись, и возмущенно щурится на портного, который явно специально его уколол. Совсем бесстрашный, Джеймс же его эти иголки сожрать заставит. Потом он вспоминает, что это вообще-то королевский портной, и король не будет рад издевательствам над ним, поэтому с грустью прощается с этой мыслью.

— А на второй... — принца явно забавляет небольшое происшествие, и он позволяет себе небольшую усмешку, которая, впрочем, не задерживается надолго. — Мне тоже интересно было бы узнать ответ, сержант, — говорит он серьезно, делает глоток виски и фыркает:

— Тебе-то какое дело вообще?

— Там были Вы, а не я, — Джеймс вскидывает бровь, отбросив вопрос как риторический. — С чего вдруг капитан и не знает о том, что происходит? Причем на своей же операции? Я предполагал, что должность дается не за красивые глаза.

Он уже на грани откровенного хамства, но почему-то принц позволяет ему такой тон. Хах, забавно. Его папаша еще на приветствии бы приказал выпороть публично как минимум. Или это потому, что Барнс его вроде как спас? Хотя если судить по выражению лица Его Высочества, тот мечтает его придушить медленно и с наслаждением. Видимо, король наказал сыну вести себя в рамках. Как хорошо, что Джеймсу такой приказ не давали.

— Нам досталась неполная информация, — наконец, нехотя говорит принц, одним глотком допивая остатки алкоголя и отставляя бокал на стол рядом. Джеймс косится на свой, нетронутый пока. Если это была издевка со стороны принца, она удалась.

— Засада, обстрел... И никто не пришел на запрос о помощи.

Барнс легко хмурится. Что за черт?

Портной требует снять костюм, чтобы его подшили по меткам, и прийти через час. Джеймс морщится снова, но послушно переодевается в свою форму, а затем берет свой бокал и делает пару больших глотков. Горло обжигает, но ощущение тут же сменяется приятным теплом в груди. Странно было бы ожидать в королевском дворце некачественный алкоголь. И уж точно такой алкоголь нельзя пить вот так, по-плебейски залпом, носейчас ему абсолютно плевать.

— Не соблаговолите ли составить мне компанию на прогулке, Ваше Высочество? — предельно вежливо обращается он к принцу, и только по глазам видно, что он насмешничает, несмотря на то что на лице мягкая улыбка, и сам Джеймс как воспитанный офицер, чуть склонил голову перед старшим по званию, заведя руку за спину, а вторую протягивая принцу, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Все бы ничего, но так обычно делают по отношению _к женщине_.

И конечно, принц взрывается возмущением, подскакивая как ужаленный, и по лицу его тут же проносится тень боли, впрочем, тут же исчезнувшая, его глаза сверкают от гнева, точеные скулы трогает румянец и весь он словно зажигается пламенем изнутри, вспыхивает жизнью. И это чертовски красиво. Звучит, как повод злить чаще.

— Не перегибай палку, Сержант, — шипит он и разворачивается на каблуках, четко, по-офицерски, несмотря на то что на нем гражданская одежда, и направляется прочь из комнаты.

Джеймс усмехается, провожая взглядом ладную фигуру, и выскальзывает следом. Вот бы еще узнать, кого предпочитает красавчик принц, а то грустно будет тратить силы на абсолютного гомофоба. Мероприятие уже не кажется таким ужасным, и он почти чувствует себя снова _Баки_ \- тем, молодым, ярким, игривым, немного наивным, любящим жизнь и слишком _светлым_ для всего этого мрака, что накопился внутри Джеймса. А Стиви как-то умудрился сохранить в себе эту чистоту, несмотря на войну. Как он там? Поскорее бы вернуться на фронт, чтобы приглядывать за этим слишком героическим смельчаком, который ему стал почти как брат.

...Принц возвращается в ту комнату, где они встретились, демонстративно не обращая внимания на Джеймса, и садится за рояль, снова забываясь и коротко морщась. И играет — и это действительно завораживает. Его руки порхают над клавишами, лицо становится спокойным, открытым и... немного уязвимым, что ли.

Джеймс опирается плечом о косяк, внимательно наблюдая и слушая, иногда отпивая из бокала, который он прихватил с собой. Пронзительная и в то же время нежная мелодия постепенно утихает, и только тогда он отрывается от косяка.

— Невероятно красиво, принцесса, — серьезно говорит Джеймс, и даже прозвище, которое теперь явно прицепилось к языку, звучит лишь отчасти с насмешкой. — Я просто солдат, я не понимаю в музыке, но это охуенно, простите мой корявый французский, — он усмехается краем губ, ставит опустевший бокал на стол и подходит ближе.

Принц словно все еще пребывает мыслями в этом своеобразном трансе, рассеянно поглаживая клавиши инструмента, и Джеймс обращает внимание на его руки — на узкие запястья, изящные ладони, длинные пальцы. И при этом видно, что эти руки видели и физический труд, и знакомы с оружием. Умелые руки, Джеймсу нравятся.

— Спасибо, — принц закрывает решительно крышку и поднимается осторожно, проводит пальцами по волосам, нарушая небрежную укладку, словно пытаясь сбросить с себя остатки транса.

— За что вы злитесь на меня, мой принц? — спрашивает Джеймс с любопытством. — Не считая «принцессы». Это и так понятно.

— Ты слишком дерзкий, — Его Высочество прислоняется предусмотрительно здоровым бедром к роялю и устало трет глаза. Он явно вымотан, и наверное, музыка сняла с него ту притворную браваду, что оставалась, обнажая настоящего принца. Нет, _Джека_. Джеймс слышал, что он предпочитает это имя. «Что ж, приятно, наконец, познакомиться, принц Джек,» — думает он.

— Отец выставил бы тебя за подобное, — продолжает, меж тем, Джек и взмахивает рукой, словно пытается показать, какое конкретно «подобное» имеется в виду. — И весь этот вечер в твою честь... Знаешь, это весьма обидно, — внезапно говорит он, и Джеймс видит, что это действительно обижает принца. — Я был в плену, пострадали мои люди, но меня под трибунал, словно я какой-то преступник, а ты — герой. Это нечестно, — последнее звучит совсем по-детски, но Барнс даже не улыбается.

— Я уверен, что это было подстроено, — тихо, но с невероятной непоколебимостью заявляет Джек и на секунду стискивает зубы так, что видно, как ходят желваки под кожей. — Иначе я не понимаю, почему никто не пришел на запрос о подмоге, хотя я точно знаю, что прикрытие согласовывалось.

Он кидает на Джеймса взгляд искоса.

— И перестань уже называть меня принцессой, иначе я не послушаюсь приказа папочки о том, что тебя надо развлекать и ублажать всеми способами и врежу тебе.

И видит Бог, Джеймс собирался быть серьезным, но он слышит последнее предложение и не может удержаться от ехидной ухмылки и откровенно оценивающего взгляда. Гореть ему в аду за это, но принц сам напрашивается.

— Ублажать всеми способами? — повторяет он, вскидывая насмешливо бровь. — И всего-то перестать называть «принцессой»? Хм-м-м, какое сложное решение, на фронте и то проще. Мне бы хотелось уточнить, насколько широки пределы этих... возможных способов?

Принц моментально закипает от возмущения снова, буквально с полуоборота заводится. Черт, Джеймсу слишком нравится его дразнить.

— Достаточно, чтобы я мог тебе все-таки врезать, — жестко отрезает принц и фыркает, словно рассерженный кот.

Джеймс хмыкает, но все же перестает ехидничать. Была затронута более серьезная тема.

— Я ждал трибунала, на самом деле, — он пожимает плечами, — а не всей этой свистопляски. Я полез спасать Вас не из чувства справедливости или ради великого блага, или чтобы побыть героем, каким меня сейчас считают. Я просто адреналиновый наркоман, мой принц, — он усмехается и допивает виски из чужого бокала, отставляя его на крышку рояля. — Я люблю рисковать собственной шкурой и испытывать удачу. Мне даром не дались эти пиры и медали — это не мое. И мне жаль, что Вам сейчас приходится через это проходить, я с радостью бы поменялся с Вами местами. А еще лучше — вернулся бы на фронт. И засада... — Джеймс хмурится и поджимает губы. Были бы у него возможности разнюхать подробности. Не то, чтобы он внезапно проникся к принцу желанием обелять его имя, но ему хочется разобраться, кто подставляет своих же. Крысы в армии не нужны.

Принц кривит губы в горькой усмешке.

— Я сейчас отстранен. И скорее всего, меня вовсе лишат права пойти на фронт. Так что мое место сейчас очень паршивое, тебе не понравилось бы. Меня обвиняют в халатности, и отец... Он не будет закрывать на это глаза.

Джеймс щурится задумчиво.

— Но разве нельзя поднять записи переговоров? Вы ведь запрашивали помощь, я правильно понимаю? Потому что я был очень удивлен ситуацией, когда нам сообщили. Черт, да наш взвод там находился, буквально в нескольких километрах, это же просто смешно, — он склоняет голову к плечу, внимательно глядя на Джека и стучит пальцами по лакированной поверхности рояля. — Или эти записи волшебным образом стерлись? Мой принц, а кто знал о том, что Вы будете там?

Парень качает головой и поджимает губы. Взгляд Джеймса невольно на несколько секунд задерживается на них, ярких, четко очерченных, красиво изогнутых.

— Нет. Ни записей, ни свидетелей, потому что операция предполагалась тайной, — он прикрывает глаза ладонью, трет их с силой и усмехается, но в этой усмешке нет ничего веселого.

— Об этом знали те, кто нас туда послал. Непосредственное руководство. В их число точно входят отец и генерал Абнер. Но кого они еще посвящали в планы... Не знаю.

Звучит как минимум настораживающе. Но как бы Джеймсу не казалось подозрительным то, что он слышит, сделать что-то — прямо сейчас — он не в состоянии.

Джек первым нарушает повисшее молчание, вскидывая голову и распрямляя плечи.

— Что ж, герой, — его усмешка все еще отдает горечью. — Пойдем-ка проведу тебе экскурсию по дворцу, пока есть время.

***

Джек считал себя хорошим командиром, и не только он — его подчиненные после всех их совместных операций разделяли это мнение, они готовы были за своим командиром и в огонь, и в воду. Очередная миссия ничем не отличалась от предыдущих, вот только их ждала засада в Лисьем лесу, началась пальба... Но на сигнал никто не пришел на помощь.

Его ранили, этот момент хорошо ему запомнился — в мгновение бедро опалило болью, и он невольно оступился, скатился в неудачно оказавшийся рядом овраг и приложился головой о валун. Он еще успел подумать, до чего же нелепая смерть, как стремительно потемнело в глазах.

Джек ненавидел войну всем сердцем. Да, он любил хаос вечеринок, адреналин гонок по ночному Шайло, но война — это не игрушки, поигрался и бросил. Это смерть, кровь и боль. Принц знал о боли не понаслышке, он достаточно ее пережил — и обидной, и горькой, и греховно-сладкой, но боль на войне приобретала совершенно другие категории. Это был ужас, кровь его соратников на руках, сжимающий сердце страх, что после очередного боя он не досчитается своих солдат, своих друзей и знакомых, граждан своей страны, это гулкая пустота в груди, когда приходится закрывать глаза мертвецам со слишком молодыми лицами. С экранов телевизоров лились громкие слова о мужестве и доблести, о победах и величии Гилбоа, о мести за павших, но там не показывали то, что Джек видел своими глазами. Изнанка не представляла из себя ничего приятного для зрителя — уставшие люди, мечтающие вернуться домой живыми и хоть бы раз увидеть своих родных, окружающие их горы трупов, своих и вражеских — и удивительно, между ними не было разницы, кроме как в цвете формы и нашивках флага. Стоило ли оно того?.. Смерть, горе, утраты — для чего все это?

Видимо, судьба решила, что он слишком много рассуждает на эту тему, и преподнесла урок. К удивлению Джека, он очнулся через некоторое время, с раскалывающейся головой, пульсирующей болью в ноге, занемевшими руками –как позже выяснилось, от веревок, — и пустыней во рту, но живой. А потом Джек понял, где он, и моментально пожалел о том, что выжил. Это ужасно. Уж лучше было бы сдохнуть в том овраге, чем попасть в плен. Видимо, его узнали, раз оставили в живых, как же, целый принц попался к ним в лапы! А значит, его попытаются использовать как козырь в переговорах с Гилбоа, вот только... Он лишь горько усмехнулся. Гефу еще предстояло узнать, что король ни во что не ставит своего наследника, даже медяшки за него не даст, не то что пленных гефских офицеров. И вот тогда Джека ждала смерть. А в Гилбоа объявили бы, что принц пал героем, поплакали и забыли. Но лучше так, чем вернуться каким-то чудом домой — пожалуй, эта участь пострашнее смерти.

Но кажется, Богу весело наблюдать за страданиями одного определенного принца, потому что иначе как божественной насмешкой спасение из плена не назовешь. Джек не видел человека, который пришел за ними, но возненавидел его в ту же секунду, как тот открыл рот. Больше, чем войну. Потому что этот непрошенный спаситель принес за собой Проблемы.

И они действительно пришли, когда отец примчался в часть, чтобы театрально порыдать на груди сына. Если бы Джек не был настолько разбит и измучен, он бы почувствовал отвращение. Или может, надежду — вдруг здесь есть что-то помимо притворства? Но голова гудела и была словно ватой набита и от травмы, и от дозы обезболивающего, что ему дали, поэтому он ощущал только глухое онемение, словно на чувства тоже нанесли анальгетик.

А когда его подлатали, — сотрясение прошло, а рана оказалась пустяковой, хоть и тянула теперь раздражающе, и периодически доставляла неудобства, если Джек о ней забывал, — Проблемы заявили о себе в полный рост в виде военного трибунала. Его обвинили в халатности, поставили в вину то, что из-за него погибли его люди, и даже слушать не стали оправдания о подкреплении, которое не пришло на помощь. Но даже военный трибунал не может отправить принца на расстрел или в тюрьму, поэтому это скорее акт унижения. Джек знал, что отец не доведет до крайности, насколько бы жесток он не был — он только хочет, чтобы тот сгорел от стыда и унижения на этом процессе, а потом снизойдет с высоты своего величия до проштрафившегося отпрыска. «Виновен» — звенело в ушах после заседания комиссии, — «Отстранение от боевых действий и должности до окончательного решения суда». Джеку отчаянно хотелось заглушить этот звон, мешающийся с выстрелами и криками его солдат. Он выбрал привычный способ — выпивка и громкая музыка клубов, девочки, которым плевать на то, что он пережил, и льнущие как кошки к телу принца в надежде на привилегии и подарки. Они отвлекали от страха, который сожрал бы его, останься он наедине с собой и демонами в своей голове.

К сожалению, вечным праздник быть не может, и Томасина напомнила ему об этом, явившись в очередной клуб, где он отдыхал — пытался забыться, — во всем своем суровом великолепии. И следующим этапом его унижения была назначена встреча с новоявленным героем и спасителем — и роль клоуна и лакея на полставки.

— Проследи, чтобы Барнс выглядел презентабельно, — наказывала ему напоследок Томасина, передавая слова короля, слишком занятого, чтобы сообщить это лично, — и развлеки, чтобы не полез, куда не надо, от скуки.

Джек приготовился пережить самые утомительные часы в своей жизни, но признаться, он не ожидал увидеть Барнса... таким. Честно говоря, Джек вообще не слишком интересовался за прошедшее время, что из себя представляет его «спаситель», и это стало приятной неожиданностью. Возможно, Джек даже готов сделать ему небольшую скидку за внешность и фигуру. Тот красавчик, этого не отнять, форма сидит на нем, как влитая, подчеркивая широкие плечи и узкую талию, да и ноги длинные. Волосы еще эти не по уставу, забранные в хвост, внимание привлекали. Но вот только походка Барнса слишком уж... плавная, как у ленивого хищника, да и взгляд цепкий, пронзительный. От него опасностью несло за версту, и Джек невольно передернул плечами. Он никогда не был трусом, но почему-то именно сейчас по спине потянуло холодком. Над Барнсом словно табличка горела «Я уебу тебя, если ты будешь мне мешать». Конечно, вряд ли он что-то сделает принцу, но все же стоило быть поосторожнее.

А когда тот ухмыльнулся и заговорил, — голос низкий, тягучий, приятный на слух, если бы не откровенная насмешка, — и принц моментально передумал делать ему какие-то поблажки в своей ненависти. И дописал к мысленной табличке над Барнсом «Я тот еще мудак и наслаждаюсь этим». И тот в последующем разговоре только все больше это подтверждал. Джек бы оценил, правда, он сам далеко не ангел, но Барнс его бесил самим фактом своего существования.

Пока его спаситель переодевался, Джек успел оценить сильное тело, перевитое мышцами, россыпь шрамов и татуировку во всю левую руку из каких-то шестеренок и линий, в целом напоминающих навороченный протез. Интересно. Барнс не совсем в его вкусе, Джек предпочитал скорее гибких послушных мальчиков, как Джо, а этот всем видом показывал, что скорее руку откусит, чем на колени встанет, и это... Это почему-то тоже отзывалось внутри любопытством. Но он отогнал эту мысль. Еще чего не хватало начать оценивать Барнса как объект интереса. Он ведь даже наверняка натурал на все двести процентов, такой классический альфистый альфа. А у Джека есть Джо, так что нечего заглядываться на человека, который активно его раздражал своими слишком меткими вопросами.

Жаль, он не может просто взять и выставить нахала из дворца. Особенно остро об этом пожалел он, когда Барнс начал откровенно над ним издеваться. Вот же... уебок самодовольный. Джек буквально полыхал изнутри от ярости. Врезал бы ему, да только отец не оценит совершенно, и мало ли что еще выдаст как наказание.

«Вдох-выдох» — сам себя успокаивал Джек и считал до десяти. Ноги сами принесли его к роялю, и принц ни о чем не думал, когда начинал играть. Движения привычны, а музыка успокаивает его взбудораженные мысли лучше любых считалочек. И она же помогает ему немного примириться с раздражающим фактором в лице Барнса, который явно будет мозолить ему глаза в ближайшем обозримом будущем. Нужно только немного потерпеть. Да и не такой уж тот и раздражающий, рассуждает очень даже здраво. Надо будет присмотреться к нему повнимательнее — что-то подсказывало Джеку, что он не так-то прост.

Глава 2

Дальнейшие события закручиваются спиралью. Вечер в его честь проходит невероятно уныло, под пафосные речи, и Джеймс в гробу видал всех этих лицемеров, сладко улыбающихся ему в лицо, а во взглядах — буквально скачущие цифры выгоды, которую они могут извлечь из общения с ним. Хотя признаться, он не понимает, какую пользу он может принести, кроме как убраться от дворца и от столицы куда подальше. Джеймс представляет, как убивает каждого в этом зале сотней разных способов, и это поднимает ему немного настроение. К сожалению, кронпринц не счел необходимым свое присутствие, и он его даже понимал, но из-за этого он оказался лишен единственной отдушины в виде пререканий и поддразниваний наследника. Скука. Именно поэтому, когда король подходит к нему мило побеседовать и в процессе язвит на тему половины королевства, Джеймс думает «А почему бы и не да?» и выкатывает огромный список желаемого нового вооружения для их подразделения и заодно очень многозначительно оглядывает принцессу Мишель, старшую из детей. Принцесса младшая, как уже говорилось, на вечер не явился. Джеймсу кажется, что короля прямо там на месте хватит удар, но старик с честью выдерживает его нахальство и даже разрешает танец с дочерью, почему-то решив, что Барнс сам не способен к ней подойти и до этого просто стеснялся. Ха. Джеймс кружит принцессу в танце, очаровательно ей улыбается и шепчет на ушко какой-то бред, не переходя границ приличия. Раньше он был тем еще ловеласом и дамским угодником, а немного флирта никому не повредила еще. В конце концов, принцесса Мишель действительно была милой и хорошей, слишком наивной для королевской семьи, и Джеймс не хотел бы разбивать ей сердце своим ядовитым сарказмом и откровенно черным юмором — издержки профессии. Принц Джек, с его репутацией и характером, наоборот, вполне мог выдержать и даже ответить в том же духе, и это цепляет. Да и принц на самом деле интересен, было бы неплохо наладить с ним отношения — хоть какая-то отдушина в царстве уныния.

А наутро, когда Джеймс собирается уже сбежать с этого праздника лицемерия, тщеславия и роскоши, и еле находит венценосное семейство на кухне — все же правила приличия требуют попрощаться, хоть его и смущает сам факт того, что его пустили на семейный завтрак, — король Сайлас радостно объявляет, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс теперь капитан армии. Джеймс не ждал такой подставы со стороны монарха, он уже мысленно паковал вещи и ехал в увольнительную, отдохнуть после такого «отдыха», тем более он давно не видел мать и сестер, и потому его лицо вытягивается очень многоговоряще. Он едва сдерживает поток брани, рвущийся с языка, поясняющий, куда конкретно король может засунуть себе это злоебучее назначение, которое Джеймсу нахер не упало, останавливало только то, что такую откровенную грубость Его Величество не спустит даже герою недели. В голове стоит одно сплошное «блядство, за что мне это», и картины того, сколько лишней волокиты на него только что щедрой рукой Его Монаршества отсыпали. Как будто мало ему проблем и слишком много свободного времени. А затем он видит побледневшего принца, и только тогда до него окончательно доходит весь ужас ситуации. Ох, черт. Наладил хорошие отношения с кронпринцем, ага. Что за. Ебанный. Нахуй.

Джеймс выдавливает из себя что-то условно приличное и выскакивает из кухни чуть ли не следом за принцем, словно за ним адских гончих спустили. Приличия, блять, зачем он только повелся на это, надо было сваливать еще вчера после бала. Вот как теперь отделаться от этой должности?

— Ваше Высочество! — окликает он принца, и тот так резко останавливается и разворачивается на каблуках, что Джеймс едва в него не врезается. Ему хочется извиниться, хоть он в этом абсолютно не виноват, но слова застревают в горле, когда он видит бурю эмоций в глазах принца.

— Иди. Нахер, — шипит тот взбешенно, и Джеймс приподнимает бровь. Кажется, они пошли по кругу в своем общении, вернувшись в начальную точку. Принц тычет явно забытой в порыве газетой ему в грудь. — Какого черта ты вообще... — он делает судорожный вдох и на секунду поджимает губы. — С повышением, Капитан, — чеканит он и делает шаг назад. Его лицо каменеет, но взгляд... Ох, детка, как много горечи и боли в твоих глазах. — А теперь прошу меня простить, мне необходимо подготовить документы для передачи дел новому командиру, — в голосе принца слишком много яда, и Джеймс решает отступить.

— Есть, сэр, — взяв под козырек, по-военному четко отвечает он и смотрит вслед принцу, пока тот не исчезает за поворотом коридора. Ему действительно жаль, что так вышло.

Дальше судьба решила продемонстрировать ему, что у нее еще много «подарков» для него. Как будто задолжала на несколько дней рождения и теперь торопилась выкатить все и сразу. Только полученный мир растерзало на клочки очередной атакой, а потом... Джеймс рванулся на фронт сразу же, едва узнал. И оказалось, что он приехал слишком поздно.

— Стиви, ну куда ты полез без меня, — рассерженно шипит он, вглядываясь в окровавленное лицо своего лучшего друга. Светлый, чистый, наивно верящий в такую чушь, как добро, справедливость и равенство, он сейчас умирает у него на руках, а Джеймс ничего не может сделать. И не может даже посмотреть ниже, там, где на месте живота — одна сплошная кровища, пропитывающая бинты слишком быстро.

— Баки, — Стив улыбается ему с нежностью, словно это Джеймс сейчас при смерти.

— Заткнись, сопляк, — бормочет он в ответ, чувствуя, как жжет глаза, но он не может отвести взгляда и отпустить чужую руку.

— Прости, я... Подвел тебя, — шепчет Стив, и это самое нелепое, что он только слышал. — Я обещал, что мы с тобой... Вместе до самого конца... Прости. Ты справишься, Бак, ты всегда был таким сильным... Я так горжусь тобой, капитан Джеймс Барнс.

Яркие голубые глаза тускнеют, чужая рука безвольно разжимается, и Джеймс впервые за слишком много лет рыдает как ребенок, повторяя как заевшая пластинка «нетнетнетнетнетнетнет». Это не должно было закончиться вот так. Это Стив должен был иметь свое долго и счастливо, вернуться с войны, к своей Пегги, завести детей, купить домик с белым заборчиком, дожить до глубокой старости в окружении внуков и правнуков. Это Джеймс вечно лез в бой, это он должен был сдохнуть в бою, счастливым, потому что именно такой смерти он и хотел. Это он должен лежать на месте Стива.

Он поднимается, как в тумане, пальцы цепляются за перепачканную в крови тряпку. _В крови Стиви_. Пожалуй, _Баки_ , светлая маленькая частичка, которая, как оказалось, дожила до этого момента, умирает окончательно именно сейчас, рядом со своим лучшим, самым близким другом, с которым они прошли огонь и воду, и остается демон. В нем вспыхивает такая черная, отчаянная ярость, что в ней можно было бы сжечь и Гилбоа, и Геф вместе взятые. Они заплатят. Заплатят все и каждый. Он найдет тех, кто это начал, найдет всех, кто причастен к началу нового витка войны, поставит на колени и заставит страдать, заставит умолять о смерти. И да упасет Господь их грешные души. Он добудет этот проклятый мир, ради которого сражался и умер Стив, чего бы ему это не стоило. Он теперь капитан? Отлично. Пора воспользоваться преимуществом нового значка на форме.

Как в бреду, Джеймс идет прямо к танкам врагов, с чертовой тряпкой в руках, наплевав на дождь, грязь и свистящие пули. По здравой логике, он должен сейчас продумать, как действовать дальше, как отомстить, но... В голове только план отчаянно безрассудный, плана вовсе нет, разве что умереть, лишь бы не чувствовать, как словно ножом вскрывает грудную клетку беспощадная боль. Его проклятая удача иногда слишком хороша, но сейчас ему и на нее тоже плевать. Он кричит и требует, проклинает и покрывает десятиэтажным матом, со злым весельем ожидая, когда же их враги перестанут тупить и выстрелят уже в него, – целого капитана! Вот будет достижение для гефской армии! — но видимо, что-то в его жаркой речи, в которой едва ли половина слов была цензурной, тронуло сердца гефцев (хотя Джеймс поклясться готов, что орал «я вырежу ваши сердца нахуй, уебки конченные»), и к нему выходит один из генералов с предложением мира. Джеймс бы посмеялся с того, как легко все оказалось, но у него нет сил на смех, ему слишком больно.

Спираль закручивается. Джеймс ругается, плюется и огрызается, изображает карманного героя с натянутой улыбкой на встрече двух титанов их жизней, хотя он с удовольствием выдрал бы глотки всем присутствующим, потому что они точно виновны в гибели Стива, кто-то же отдавал приказы о начале войны, в конце концов. Джеймс отмечает, что нет кронпринца, и это странно для такой важной для страны встречи, да и его присутствие определенно разрядило бы обстановку лично для Барнса, но чего нет, того нет. Геф психует из-за каких-то пунктов договора, и Джеймс хочет придушить ублюдков прямо здесь и сейчас. И снова злоебучая свистопляска, когда надо что-то делать и куда-то бежать. Но как итог — мир заключен официально, порт отдан на полгода, война окончена. Можно выдохнуть. Но нельзя сбежать на фронт и освободить голову сражением, потому что фронта больше нет. Джеймс чувствует себя.... Потерянным. Никому не нужным. Он мог бы вернуться к семье, но он не представляет себя в мирной жизни. Да, он протянет месяц, два, но потом? Война в его крови, он просто не способен усидеть в покое слишком долго. Поэтому Джеймс решает ненадолго задержаться, дать себе перерыв, а затем сосредоточиться на той части своей специализации, о которой не принято говорить в приличном обществе, может, уедет из страны в другую горячую точку в мире — сильные руки и огромный опыт военного и наемника везде нужны.

Почему-то королева уверена, что он подкатывает яйца к ее дочери, что, право, смешно, она же совсем малышка для него. Какой, к черту, роман? Королева явно сошла с ума. Но, кажется, его шутка на том вечере показалась королевской чете слишком серьезной, и они то ли пытались их свести, то ли наоборот. Королева предлагает ему билет на балет, с намеком, что там он сможет увидеть Мишель, Джеймс улыбается в ответ недоуменно, думая, нахуй ему сдались эти унылые танцы и эта мини-принцесса, но кивает, потому что это все же королева. А потом оказывается, что «ох, капитан Барнс, случилось непредвиденное, в последний момент ваше место отдали одному спонсору». Цирк. Джеймс мысленно закатывает глаза и облегченно вздыхает, но строит на лице соответствующее случаю расстроенное выражение и очень вежливо благодарит, и извиняется, и вообще ведет себя образцово.

Только Джеймс собирается сбежать в город подальше от этого дурдома, как в коридоре натыкается на кронпринца, деловито куда-то спешащего.

— О, добрый день, принцесса, давно не виделись, — он ухмыляется радостно. Окей, возможно, побег в город немного откладывается.

Принц тормозит, только сейчас обратив на него внимание, и удивленно приподнимает бровь.

— Капитан, — вежливо приветствует он, явно решив пропустить обращение мимо ушей. И продолжает серьезно, без намека на улыбку или насмешку:

— Я слышал новости. В том числе и те, что не звучали в эфире. Позволь выразить свое сочувствие твоей утрате, — Джек действительно звучит искренним, и усмешка Джеймса тускнеет.

— Спасибо, Ваше Высочество, — отвечает он тише. — Даже если это только вежливость, я ценю это.

Принц дергает уголком губ в неясной эмоции и отводит взгляд. Повисает короткая неловкая пауза, прежде чем он усмехается и снова смотрит на Джеймса.

— Я даже не удивлен, герой стал дважды героем. Я видел кадры, бьешь все рекорды по количеству клише. Почему не на балете? Уверен, тебе там приготовили самое лучшее местечко, после королевских, конечно, — в последних словах слышен вызов, и Джеймс приподнимает бровь недоуменно. Намек, что Джеймс лишний во дворце, а внимания валом? Больно оно ему надо. Или, что еще вероятнее, намек на новое капитанское звание, которое раньше принадлежало принцу. Джеймс на его месте тоже был бы оскорблен. Возможно.

Он пожимает плечом.

— Слава Богу, мое место «отдали спонсору в последний момент», — он изображает пальцами кавычки, хмыкнув. — Я бы не выдержал три часа скучных танцев, наполненных двойными смыслами и метафорами. А вообще, принцесса, я не понимаю, чего твои родители от меня хотят, я, конечно, разведчик, но не политик, и все эти телодвижения вокруг меня несколько утомляют.

Усмешка Джека становится откровеннее.

— Моя мать очень любит пускать пыль о важности искусства в глаза. На деле она устраивает все эти балеты только ради демонстрации королевской семьи. А ты, — он склоняет голову к плечу и прищуривается насмешливо, — ты нравишься людям. Ты теперь — лицо с обложки, узнаваем и уважаем, за тобой могут пойти. Ты гордость и одновременно проблема, поэтому мать пока не знает, как выстроить стратегию в отношении тебя, то ли приблизить и тем самым укрепить свои позиции, то ли не давать тебе задрать нос и почувствовать себя слишком важной птицей.

Джеймс откровенно кривится.

— Именно поэтому я ненавижу светиться, — ворчит он. — Никакой херни с обложками, никаких интервью, никаких фото, никаких заморочных обязанностей и должностей. Ебал я это все во все щели. Я готов пропасть сам, если до этого дойдет, я умею исчезать и хуй вы меня найдете. Сэр, — добавляет он с ухмылкой, изображая вежливость. Ему нравится проверять границы терпения принца, и несколько дней с его драгоценными родственниками должны окупиться сейчас.

Принц вдруг очень выразительно смеется, запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза рукой. И у него очень приятный смех, и такая улыбка, широкая, искренняя, невероятно ему идет, Джеймс невольно засматривается.

— Ну да, точно, герой, я забыл, что ты старик, а вы любите покой, — принц усмехается, доставая телефон.

— Окей, старый ковбой, устроим тебе заезд, раз такое дело.

— Я не так уж и стар, — хмыкает Джеймс в ответ. — Этот ковбой еще может показать пару трюков.

— Все старые ковбои говорят, что они еще молоды, — ехидно сверкает улыбкой Джек, и на его звонок наконец отвечают.

— Да! Слушай, продай мой билет кому-нибудь. Выручку направь на благотворительность, да, я нашел дела поинтереснее. Спасибо, — он широко улыбается Джеймсу, снова, это прямо какой-то праздник сегодня, — пошли, я знаю пару мест.

Планы просто сбежать в город явно отменяются, но определенно заменяются на что-то поинтереснее. Джеймс вспоминает, что да, сегодня ведь действительно праздник — Первая Ночь после установления мира.

— Что, откажешься от балета, чтобы развлечь меня, принцесса?

— Откажусь, — принц неопределенно взмахивает рукой. — Не хочу видеть их. Лучше развлечься. Тебе понравится, ковбой, не зря же меня называют принцем вечеринок.

***

Принц — «Господи, зови меня хотя бы Джеком», — ведет его сначала на вертолетную площадку, где внезапно оказываются вскоре его друзья и знакомые по службе, и Джеймс улыбается удивленно. Остро не хватает среди знакомых лиц Стива, но он отгоняет эту мысль. Он в принципе не ждал подобного жеста от принца, с которым у него, признаться, все еще какие-то очень странные отношения, напряженно-натянутые. Затем Джек тащит их всех на вечеринку. Джеймс откровенно отвык от подобного времяпрепровождения, но быстро вливается. И все время краем глаза нет-нет, да отслеживает принца. В конце концов, тот сам говорил находиться всегда в пределах видимости, так что он просто очень буквально воспринимает его слова. Поэтому он замечает парня, слишком свободно тянущегося обнять Джека, пока мурлычет с очередной милашкой, — они все почему-то ведутся на его ленивые хищные повадки, как глупые мотыльки на свет огня. Парня можно было бы посчитать другом, тут с принцем много кто лез обниматься, с некоторыми девушками он и вовсе с порога целовался, но этот... Слишком интимно и привычно. Но в движениях Джека, скидывающего чужие объятия, явная нервозность. Джеймс извиняется перед девушкой и целенаправленно идет к парочке на балкончик.

Он застает самый разгар, Джек шипит что-то об «отвали от меня», парень бормочет «но я же люблю тебя, что случилось?». Хм. Хм-м-м, как интересно. Так значит принц все же посматривает на свой пол тоже, вдохновляющая перспектива, Джеймсу нравится. Он снова оглядывает Джека. Очень нравится.

Джеймс небрежно подцепляет парнишку за ворот рубашки — между прочим, очень удобная вещь для удушения, — и мурлычет на ухо:

— У тебя проблемы со слухом? Он же сказал тебе уже несколько раз отвалить, — он усмехается и смотрит на растерявшегося принца. — Я даю тебе десять секунд уйти отсюда, или я вырежу твою печень десертным ножом и продам по цене телячьей вырезки, — Джеймс щекочет бок парня кончиком ножа, который появился в его руках из одного из многочисленных карманов.

— А ты еще кто такой? — парень пытается брыкаться, пока не чувствует давление ножа. Глупец, но видимо, зачатки инстинкта самосохранения все же есть. Барнсщурится.

— Смерть твоя, если не съебешь отсюда нахуй, — очень ласковым тоном тянет он и отпускает чужой воротник, парень тут же отшатывается в сторону.

— И нахуй — это в сторону выхода, а дальше, как получится.

Парень косится с ужасом на нож в руках Джеймса — не десертный, тут он немного соврал, но его любимый военный, — потом на принца, бормочет себе под нос «Да ты с ума сошел, Джек», и сбегает. То есть, тактично отступает.

— Принцесса, мне кажется, у меня уже вырабатывается привычка тебя спасать, — Джеймс хмыкает и прячет нож. — Не могу сказать, что она мне не нравится.

Принц хмурится недовольно, провожая странным взглядом недавнего ухажера, и вздыхает, сжимая пальцами переносицу, весь как-то словно теряет немного боевой настрой.

— Я и сам мог разобраться, Барнс, не нужно было лезть не в свое дело, я не слабая наивная Мишель и не нуждаюсь в защите, — даже в его словах не так много жара, как обычно.

Джеймс делает мягкий хищный шаг вперед и игнорирует упоминание Мишель, только приподнимает бровь недоуменно. Эта малышка-то тут причем?

— Конечно, можете, Ваше Высочество, — мурлычет он, — но мне доставляет удовольствие избавлять тебя от проблем... принцесса, — Джек недоволен, словно выпустивший колючки еж, и это выглядит так же мило.

— Мне стоит решить последнюю более... радикально? Никто и не поймет, что не так, — он в открытую предлагает убийство, с небрежностью, словно о погоде говорит. Когда-то, еще до войны, он пришел бы в ужас от одной только мысли о подобном. Да ему даже в голову бы не пришел такой вариант, максимум морду предложил бы набить. Как же сильно меняет человека время и пережитый опыт.

И похоже, принц не понял намека.

— Ты о чем? — он даже поднимает голову и хмурится недоуменно.

Усмешка Джеймса становится шире. Он подкрадывается ближе, мельком кидает взгляд с балкона, на котором они стоят, вниз на бушующую толпу и решает все же не портить принцу репутацию двусмысленными действиями. Раз не было известно о его пристрастиях раньше, то не стоит выталкивать его на свет сейчас.

— Несчастный случай, — поясняет он с улыбкой, но смотрит на Джека, как хищник на жертву, едва ли моргая, и понижает голос, — неловко вел машину, с вечеринки, был пьян. Погиб так нелепо и так рано, жить бы и жить.

Принц буквально давится воздухом, распахивая глаза и становясь похожим на напуганного олененка. Ну что за прелесть.

— Ты ебанутый? — недоверчиво уточняет он, и это, пожалуй, первый раз, когда он так откровенно матерится, до этого все как-то соблюдал рамки приличий. Хотя, впрочем, нахер посылал уже дважды, да и сам военный, а не ромашка тепличная, так что нечему удивляться.

— Ты понимаешь вообще, что несешь? Ты на полном серьезе предлагаешь убить моего... — короткую заминку Джеймс не пропускает, только утверждаясь в своих подозрениях. — Моего друга? Вот так открыто?

— Я прекрасно все осознаю, мой принц, — Джеймс чуть склоняет голову к плечу. — И к чему эти притворства? Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что невозможно остаться с незапятнанными руками ни на войне, ни у власти. И если с первым Вы уже знакомы точно, то со вторым, если и не познакомились еще, то в скором времени убедитесь сами. Зато этот бывший... _друг_ точно больше не побеспокоит. Я военный с пятнадцатилетним стажем, принцесса, и не все эти годы прошли в лобовых атаках, так сказать. Я снайпер. Разведчик, — он приподнимает бровь многозначительно. — Наемник.

Принц смотрит так, словно у Джеймса внезапно выросла вторая голова.

— Ты псих, Барнс, — он качает головой. — Кто бы мог подумать... Свали с глаз моих. И не смей никого убивать. Считай, он для меня, как для тебя твой Роджерс.

Словно ставя точку, Джек отворачивается и хватает бокал с алкоголем, делая жадный глоток.

Джеймс игнорирует напоминание о Стиве, наклоняется ближе, визуально вполне дружески приобнимая принца, и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Как скажешь, принцесса. Я его не трону. Но есть один нюанс. Я со Стивом не спал, — он усмехается, выдыхая жаркий воздух в шею Джека.

Джек буквально каменеет всем телом, забывая даже опустить бокал, и сдает себя с головой окончательно.

— Ты рехнулся, — шепчет он в последней попытке сделать вид, что не понимает, о чем речь. — И мне плевать, с кем ты там спал или нет. Отвали от меня, иначе у тебя будут проблемы, не смотря на твой статус героя.

— Ваше Высочество, — вздыхает Джеймс и чуть отступает, давая больше пространства принцу, чтобы тот чувствовал себя не таким загнанным в ловушку. Джеймс и сам не вполне понимает, чего добивается, он знает только одно — ему, черт возьми, действительно нравится этот вредный нахальный гордый принц, и ему хочется испытать свои шансы.

— Я заметил Ваше недовольство и неприязнь к тому парню и решил, что он Вам докучает, — он снова берет вежливый тон. — И был прав, можете даже не отрицать этого. С друзьями так не общаются, не прогоняют так откровенно. Возможно, я был не прав, предлагая радикальные методы, но опять же, я посчитал нужным убедиться, что Вы можете принять во внимание такой вариант.

Принц резко поворачивается к нему.

— Тебе-то вообще какое дело, с кем я ссорюсь? Я уже сказал, я сам могу справиться с проблемой, — упрямо заявляет он, яростно сверкая глазищами. Еще немного и ударит. Такой яркий, дерзкий, восхитительный. И Джеймс точно хочет его себе.

— Можете, — соглашается он. — Но я подумал, что могу помочь.

— Зачем тебе это? Чего ты вообще ко мне привязался? — все еще пытается понять Джек, и это на самом деле хороший вопрос. — Тебе скучно? Мало того, что у тебя уже есть?

–А что есть? — Джеймс пожимает плечами. — Внимание толпы? Да больно оно мне надо. Люди — они такие, сегодня любят, завтра ненавидят, и нет смысла за это цепляться, тем более что я и не просил. Хотя тот факт, что тогда я вытащил именно тебя, принцесса, пока перевешивает все сопутствующие минусы в виде цирка вокруг меня сейчас. Жаль только, что несмотря на мое постоянное пребывание во дворце, мы удивительно редко пересекаемся, было бы куда менее невыносимо находиться там, — он улыбается томно и хищно, оглядывая принца нарочито медленно. — Должен признать, я понимаю того «друга», — Такая восхитительная принцесса, что перед Вами хочется вечность стоять на коленях и _поклоняться_ , — Барнс смотрит в яркие светлые глаза и облизывается коротко.

— Что? — пораженно выдыхает Джек в полнейшем замешательстве. К нему что, никогда не подкатывали? Он ведь красавчик, не может быть, что его не балуют вниманием представители обоих полов. Джеймс своими глазами видел, как принц флиртовал со всеми подряд и откровенно целовался с девушками. Может, в этом и дело? Флирт с девушками — это обыденное дело, а вот с парнями нужно осторожничать? Все же вряд ли полезно для репутации кронпринца такие... «порочные» связи, хоть самому Джеймсу было откровенно плевать на ориентацию своих подчиненных и командиров, это никак не влияет на их навыки. Видимо, в высшем обществе считается по-другому.

— Ты... мог попросить у отца все что угодно, — Джек хмурится, не веря своим ушам, — они думали, что тебе понравилась Мишель. Все думали, — Джек усмехается, проводя рукой по лицу в явной растерянности.

— Ты думаешь, я не попросил? Я думал, его удар хватит от моих запросов, я потом еще удостоверился, что это задокументировали, и теперь у моей части новое вооружение, повышенные выплаты и много других мелочей. А Мишель... — Джеймс пожимает плечами. — Потанцевал один раз с ней, подумаешь. Там было так скучно, а она казалась очень светлой искренней малышкой. Но она именно малышка с еще детским взглядом на жизнь, я детей не соблазняю, — он усмехается и мурлычет:

— В отличие от ее брата.

Ему интересно наблюдать за лицом принца, на котором одна эмоция сменяет другую стремительным вихрем. Похоже, до него доходит.

— Я бы нашел тебя сам после той ночи, если бы ты оказался простым военным, но вышло так как вышло, — добавляет Джеймс, чтобы точно прояснить ситуацию. — Хочешь, я встану на колени прямо здесь, _моя принцесса_?

Выражение лица Джека от растерянного меняется на решительное, и в его глазах вспыхивает огонек. О да, кажется, кронпринц явно принял решение, и когда он цепляется за небрежно ослабленный галстук Джеймса и тянет его за собой, тот улыбается довольно.

— Встанешь на колени, но только не здесь, капитан, — поведение Джека разительно меняется, и это сладко отзывается внутри предвкушением. — Сейчас нам надо отсюда выбраться... И хорошо бы это сделать так, чтобы никто не узнал. Есть идеи, ковбой? — они останавливаются в пустынном коридоре, и все это время Джек не отпускал его галстук, и спохватывается только сейчас.

Джеймс перехватывает чужую руку, мельком оглядывает коридор на предмет наличия людей и камер и касается почти благоговейным поцелуем костяшек изящной кисти.

— Во-первых, надо не забыть моих сослуживцев, мой принц. Их здесь официально нет. Во-вторых, ты можешь вернуться к себе, а я найду способ попасть в твои комнаты, — Джеймс щурится насмешливо и ласкает невесомо большим пальцем руку принца. — Третий вариант — банально снять номер в отеле. Я мог бы привести тебя к себе, но боюсь, мое скромное убежище в этом городе не заслужило такого. А вообще — были же какие-то планы о ночевке на эту ночь? Не думаю, что ты хотел бы всю эту компанию военных вести во дворец под нос королевской чете.

— Были. Вообще-то... — Джек внезапно улыбается нагло, глядя в упор на Джеймса, — я хотел тебе жизнь подпортить. И отношения с Мишель. Нанять девушку и засечь вас. Отличный план... даже квартира для нас была. А сейчас все пошло не так, — хмыкает он и качает головой пораженно.

Джеймс фыркает и смеется тихо, затягивает Джека в нишу рядом, чтобы скрыться от случайных глаз, прижимает принца к стене. Тот чуть ниже, изящнее, и на его талию так удобно умещаются руки Джеймса.

— Какая мстительность, — мурлычет он. — Нет, ты, конечно, все еще можешь отправить фото ей — та милашка в зале была подставной, верно? — Джек выдыхает шумно и кивает. — Может, это даже немного огорчит мисс Бенджамин, но мне плевать, куколка, — Джеймс ведет носом по шее принца, целует невесомо прямо под челюстью, и насмешливо выдыхает в кожу:

— Можешь хоть сделать мое фото с твоим членом во рту и повесить себе над кроватью. Но что мешает воспользоваться сейчас той квартирой, м?

Джек вздрагивает под его руками, чуть запрокидывая голову, и облизывает губы, соблазнительно прикусывая нижнюю. Невозможно устоять. Джеймс прикипает взглядом к его рту, машинально облизываясь тоже, и в первый раз целует свою принцессу. В коридоре какого-то клуба, в двух шагах от людей, которые могут их обнаружить, но ему плевать. Все, что имеет значение — мягкие теплые губы под его губами, замерший вдох, сцелованный с них. Джеймс нежен, словно с тепличным цветком, хотя он прекрасно представляет, какая сила воли скрывается за красивой мордашкой. Но сегодня он хочет дарить принцу нежность и измучить его лаской, увидеть, как его лицо искажается от страсти, и услышать, в какой момент этот гордый сучонок начнет умолять. И то, как жадно отвечает на поцелуй Джек, как он зарывается пальцами в его волосы, наводя хаос, как льнет ближе и гнется под руками, о многом говорит. Похоже, много усилий прикладывать и не придется — принц откровенно _голоден_. И это удивляет.

— Тогда так и сделаем, как ты планировал, — шепчет Джеймс, чуть отстраняясь. Джек совершенно по-блядски облизывает покрасневшие губы, улыбаясь довольным котом, и игриво поглаживает по ткани рубашки Джеймса. Тот прослеживает взглядом движение юркого языка, и в голове моментально возникает картинка, как еще принц мог бы его использовать.

— Есть одна проблема, — Джек снова облизывается, и его улыбка немного увядает. — У меня дома, куда мы отправимся все, тебе придется действовать тихо. По плану. Можешь даже утащить ту девчонку в комнату — тогда точно поверят, что ты с ней. А потом мы уйдем оттуда и поедем к тебе. Осторожно. И ненадолго. Отец следит за мной, и он не должен узнать, что я с тобой. Иначе нам и Господь не поможет.

Джеймс хмурится, сосредоточенно слушая. Ему не нравится то, что он слышит.

— То есть в той квартире слежка? И... Что с того, что твой отец узнает, что я затащил его сына в постель? Он знает о твоих... предпочтениях?

— Он знает, — подтверждает Джек и неуловимо грустнеет, поднимая взгляд, — и презирает. Я прогонял Джо, потому что... В общем, отец многое мне сказал. И это опасно. А ты...

— Он тебе угрожал? — Джеймс недоверчиво приподнимает бровь. — Своему наследнику? Из-за ориентации? Тогда как даже религия проповедует, что Бог создает нас такими, какими есть? — он качает головой и снова коротко касается сладких губ, стирая горькую ухмылку. — Не бойся за меня, принцесса, — шепчет Джеймс, и привычное уже прозвище соскальзывает с языка лаской. — В самом крайнем случае я выберусь из любой ситуации и сбегу из страны. Поэтому беспокойся только о себе. Какие последствия может устроить твой отец именно для тебя? Нужно учесть все. Я не собираюсь отказываться от тебя только потому, что король — старый гомофоб при власти.

Принц пожимает плечами и опускает взгляд, продолжая рассеянно поглаживать его по груди.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом. Я был пьян, расстроен и все такое, — он решительно вскидывает голову. — А сейчас я хочу тебя, Джеймс. Так что заканчивай чесать языком и двигай в клуб, цепляй ту красотку и приласкай ее в переулке. Ты же можешь, ковбой? — Джек снова ухмыляется, касается легким, почти невинным поцелуем губ Джеймса и отталкивает его.

Он щурится, но отпускает принца. Пока. Сейчас у них действительно есть дела поинтереснее, чем обсуждать придурь старика.

— Давай, действуй. Сделай это ради своего принца, Капитан, — величественно взмахивает рукой Джек и поправляет сбившуюся одежду.

Джеймс ухмыляется, отступая еще на шаг, и приглаживает волосы.

— Ради своей принцессы — хоть под пули, — он окидывает принца жадным взглядом и по-военному прикладывает руку к голове, хоть на нем и нет формы.

— Приказ принят, Ваше Высочество, и сейчас будет немедленно приведен в исполнение, — он щурится насмешливо, а потом стремительно подходит ближе снова, целует властно и шепчет в губы:

— Запомнишь Первую ночь навечно, я тебе это обещаю, принцесса.

Джек мстительно прикусывает его за губу и шлепает по бедру.

— Обязательно запомню. Во всех деталях. А теперь исполняй приказ, капитан.

Только тогда Джеймс выходит из ниши, как ни в чем не бывало направившись обратно в зал. Он находит снова заскучавшую девушку и с улыбкой кота, поймавшего канарейку, увлекает ее сначала в танец, а затем и вовсе на улицу. Та и не против, сама его тянет с энтузиазмом, и если бы Джеймс уже не знал, что это подстава, он бы насладился приключением больше. Он прижимает ее к стене, целует нетерпеливо, и когда невзначай переключает внимание на изящную шейку, бросает короткий взгляд к выходу из переулка — и видит там парня с фотоаппаратом, совершенно «скрытно» высовывающегося из-за угла. «Хитрый маленький змееныш,» — думает Джеймс с весельем, оглаживая девушку по бедру, чуть приподнимая юбку — кадр должен получиться великолепным.

— Я, конечно, не против экстремального секса, солнце, но все же грязная подворотня — не место для такой красотки, — усмехается он, коротко целуя подставленные губы. Поцелуй совершенно отличается от поцелуев с Джеком — его спутница податливее, нежнее, даже не пытается перехватить инициативу. И у принца точно не было привкуса помады на губах. Хотя... Его яркие, изогнутые словно в вечной усмешке губы будут смотреться невероятно блядски с помадой.

Милашка прижимается к нему напоследок, многообещающе целуя в щеку, оставляя яркий след — как раз с левой стороны, где находится фотограф, вот сучка. Джеймс невольно задается вопросом, почему вообще принц решил, что Барнс, якобы влюбленный в его сестру, поведется на кого-то другого. А если он верный до гроба, что бы было тогда? Жаль, все эти «бы» никогда не случатся, и поэтому узнать невозможно.

Девушка — как ее зовут вообще, Мария? Джессика? К черту, — приводит его и парней в квартиру, где их уже встречает принц, и Джеймс хищно его оглядывает в который раз за вечер — совсем скоро это сокровище будет принадлежать ему. Пусть и только на одну ночь — Джеймс не обольщался.

Его спутница становится еще более настойчивой, забирается шаловливыми пальцами под полы рубашки, царапает коготками по животу. Настолько хочет исполнить просьбу самого Высочества? Джеймс на секунду смотрит на нее, раздумывая, бросает короткий взгляд на Джека и решает, что лучше и правда провести время с ней, так точно не будет никаких вопросов в его сторону. Да и невежливо сначала завести девушку, а потом бросить ее, не дойдя до главного блюда. Он все же джентльмен. Джеймс уводит спутницу в комнату, шепча ей на ушко жаркие пошлости, и затем воплощает их в реальность, следя за тем, чтобы не потратить слишком много сил самому и предпочитая доводить партнершу до оргазма ласками губ, рук и языка. Когда она засыпает, Джеймс выскальзывает из комнаты только для того, чтобы проникнуть в другую. Он, мягко говоря, не в самом приличном виде — волосы взъерошены и давно распущены, на щеке след от помады, улыбка мартовского кота, да и в целом он не особо старался полностью упаковаться обратно в свою одежду — только натянул джинсы да небрежно накинул на плечи рубашку, застегивая на ходу.

Джеймс опирается плечом о стену, разглядывая принца, который рассеянно отвернулся к окну с бокалом чего-то и, кажется, пока не заметил, что больше не один.

— Моя принцесса совсем заскучала? — тихо, чтобы не напугать, спрашивает он и отстраняется от стены, подходя ближе. — Я немного задержался, прости.

Джек все же вздрагивает, резко вырванный из своих мыслей, и оборачивается. Он придирчиво оглядывает Джеймса и хмыкает.

— Не то, чтобы очень, но не успел совсем уж заснуть от скуки, знаешь, — Джек делает паузу, снова осматривая полурасстегнутую рубашку. Джеймс демонстративно заканчивает одеваться и заправляет ее в джинсы.

— Развлекся, капитан? — Джек ухмыляется и поднимается с постели, направляясь к столу.

— Немного, как аперитив перед главным блюдом, — Джеймс с намеком приласкал взглядом длинные ноги «главного блюда», все еще затянутые в эти узкие джинсы, которые хотелось стащить прямо сейчас и взять принца здесь же на столе.

— Будешь виски? — Джек добавляет себе из бутылки, делая большой глоток тут же, и вопросительно оглядывается.

— Нет, я буду за рулем. И тебе достаточно, принцесса. А то еще уснешь в процессе, несмотря на мои старания, я буду травмирован на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он подходит и обнимает принца со спины, целует его в шею.

— Не усну, мой капитан, не волнуйся, я крепкий, — фыркает тот в ответ и допивает свою порцию, а затем отставляет стакан и откидывает голову на плечо Джеймса, наслаждаясь неспешной лаской.

— Видел твоего фотографа. Можешь слать фото сестренке и кому еще посчитаешь нужным. И теперь ко мне точно не возникнет вопросов, — он с удовольствием трется уже отросшей щетиной — утром брился тщательно ради того, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно на встрече с королевской четой, и что в итоге? Зато сейчас у него стадия «я оставлю ожоги на твоих бедрах» и он точно знает, на чьих именно хочет оставить эти следы.

— Покажу ей днем, — отзывается Джек, коротко довольно вздыхая и прикрывая глаза.

— Я поведу, все же ты вряд ли знаешь дорогу, да и выпил больше меня. Где ключи?

— В левом кармане.

Джеймс целует снова красивую шею, пока ищет неспешно ключи по чужим карманам, попутно с удовольствием облапывая. Но ему все же приходится отлипнуть, чтобы надеть ботинки, прихватить оставшиеся свои вещи и только после этого выйти на улицу.

***

Джек смотрит на мелькающие в окне дома, проносящиеся мимо огоньки ночного Шайло, сидя на пассажирском сидении рядом с Барнсом, и рассеянно думает о том, как он, черт возьми, оказался в такой ситуации.

Он же еще буквально вчера искренне ненавидел этого самодовольного ублюдка, так легко занявшего его место, вытеснившего Джека отовсюду. Все внимание — Джеймсу Барнсу, место на торжественной встрече по поводу перемирия — Джеймсу Барнсу, тогда как кронпринца даже не пустили, и даже его, Джека, звание — кто бы мог подумать! — Джеймсу Барнсу, а его самого на бумажную работу в городе, пусть даже и со значком майора на форме, но это не то, все не то, это сплошное унижение. А уж после того душевного разговора с отцом...

Джек был в ужасе и разбит, пытался забыться в алкоголе, но даже от него уже тошнило. Он трясущимися руками набирал смску Джо и ненавидел себя за то, что ему приходится писать, за жестокие слова, за нарочитое пренебрежение, за «я от тебя устал» и за «мы расстаемся». Джо будет больно, но лучше так, чем подставить его под удар. Джек переживет ненависть своего любимого человека, в конце концов, он уже давно живет, окруженный ненавистью и презрением собственного отца, он переживет. И самое главное, что Джо тоже будет жить, хоть и разочаруется в нем. Пусть, он заслужил. Джек так жалок.

А затем Барнс снова попадается ему на глаза — Джек слышал о том, что у него в недавней стычке погиб друг, отчего Барнсу совершенно сорвало крышу, раз он поперся пешком и без оружия против танков, и на короткое мгновение ему действительно его жаль, но... Именно с появлением Барнса в жизни Джека все пошло не так. Начиная от спасения, заканчивая Джо. А тот еще и за сестрой решил приударить, и учитывая расположение короля к новоявленному герою, Джек действительно обеспокоился. Слишком легко он мог представить картину того, как Барнс женится на Мишель под одобряющим взглядом отца, становится наследником, ведь именно таким должен быть будущий король, и в этой картине ему вовсе нет места. Кронпринц пропадет, исчезнет, словно его и не бывало, и хорошо, если отец просто убьет его, свой главный позор, а не закроет где-то взаперти, сделав своим вечным пленником.

И когда Джек натыкается на Барнса, явно при параде, бредущего к выходу, и узнает у него о ситуации с балетом... В голове вырисовывается план. Если герой потеряет свой блеск, он станет обычным человеком, со своими недостатками и пороками, и отец разочаруется в нем. Да и сестру стоит вовремя остановить, пока наивная глупышка не потеряла голову от этого опасного хищника себе на уме.

И Барнс даже не думал сопротивляться, радостно согласился на клубы, откровенно флиртовал направо и налево, и Джек не мог поверить своим глазам. Он ждал большей... честности, что ли? В конце концов, Барнс ухаживал за его сестрой! Джек только еще больше уверился в правильности своих действий. Нельзя допустить того, чтобы этот человек свел с ума его сестру, она банально не заслужила такого отношения к себе.

Джек наблюдал, как Энджи льнет к Барнсу, и видел, что это явно не только ради щедрой оплаты, которую посулил ей Джек. Барнс умел себя вести с девушками, этого не отнять, очаровательный засранец. И это из-за него Джек пропустил появление Джо.

Джо, солнечный, искренний, открыто заявляющий о своей ориентации и защищающий права геев, _свободный_ , он просто не понимал, в каких обстоятельствах сам Джек. Не понимал, что Джеку нельзя просто взять и открыто встречаться с парнями, не понимал, какая ответственность лежит на нем. Для него мир был простым, черно-белым, либо «да», либо «нет», а Джек жил в полутонах серого. И наверное, именно поэтому он любил его — рядом с Джо ему казалось, что все просто, что нет непреодолимых препятствий, нет никаких запретов. И он никогда еще не чувствовал такой любви, как от Лейсила. А теперь ему пришлось лишиться этого маленького, единственного кусочка свободы, который у него был. И конечно, как он мог ждать, что Джо согласится без споров?

Пришлось заставить себя оттолкнуть его, сказать вслух то, что едва смог напечатать, настолько было больно, и никак не показать лицом, насколько ему жаль. Джо и не поверил сразу, он не такой наивный. Джек откровенно ему грубил, и обида на знакомом лице заставляла сердце сжиматься. Он думал сбежать, когда внезапно появился Барнс. Джек не слышал, что тот шептал на ухо Джо, музыка мешала, но хладнокровный хищный взгляд Барнса и его ленивую острую усмешку видел прекрасно. И когда Джо отскочил, шало глянув сначала на Барнса, а потом на Джека, и выбежал в коридор, Джек заметил мелькнувший в руке Барнса нож, тут же исчезнувший в складках одежды, и его продрало холодом. Да он же маньяк, и как только раньше никто не заметил?

Джек делал вид, что все в порядке, но Барнс... Барнс говорил странные вещи. Это даже если не считать предложения убить Джо. И слишком легко раскусил его главную тайну, у Джека просто сердце в пятки ушло. Наблюдательный мудак, хамит открыто, за такое впору врезать, но Джек медлил. А потом он внезапно услышал комплименты, он-то думал, этот вечер больше не способен его удивить! И получается, что Барнс не такой уж и натурал, возможно би, с Энджи вон очень активно шептался. Мысль об Энджи тянет за собой мысли о планах по дискредитации Барнса в глазах отца и Мишель, и Джек внезапно думает, что если Барнса наблюдатели отца застукают с ним самим, то отец точно отречется от своего карманного героя. Да и Джо наверняка все еще рядом, может, ждет шанса снова поговорить, и если он сейчас увидит, что Джек увел за собой Барнса, то это только подтвердит их разрыв окончательно. Отец не узнает о самом Джеке ничего нового, а вот запятнать репутацию Барнса — о, это отличная мысль.

И Джеку все еще больно и одиноко, и почему бы не попытаться заглушить эту пустоту объективно красивым мужчиной, который сам ему себя предлагает? Он явно много выпил, раз эта идея не вызывает у него отторжения. Барнса ему точно не жаль.

Джек замечает в толпе Джо, чувствует его больной взгляд, и демонстративно тянет Барнса за собой за галстук. На его взгляд, достаточно яркий намек. А затем в какой-то нише Барнс прижимает его к стене и целует, а Джек внезапно для себя откровенно плывет от сильных рук на своем теле, от властных сухих губ и хриплого шепота на ухо, от которого пробивает дрожью. Возможно, эта ставка принесет не только пользу, но и удовольствие.

Оставшись наедине с бутылкой дорогого виски в пентхаусе, где, похоже, в каждой комнате, кроме его собственной, развлекались парочки, он снова думал о Джо. Невозможно по щелчку пальца выдрать из сердца человека, с которым столько связывало. А сейчас Джек и вовсе собирается ему изменить. На мгновение ему становится противно от самого себя, и он делает торопливый глоток. Виски обжигает горло знакомым теплом, но не помогает уменьшить тянущую боль в груди. Джек повторяет сам себе: «Так надо, зато Джо никто не тронет,» — и это немного успокаивает мечущиеся мысли. Все будет хорошо.

Барнс приходит, пропахший женскими духами, с помадой на щеке, встрепанный и довольный, и Джека должно бы это задеть, но ему плевать. Всего одна ночь, что может случиться?

Огоньки мелькают, мерное движение машины успокаивает, но Джек нет-нет, да оборачивается в приступе паранойи, а затем снова успокаивается. Вспоминается разговор с отцом, и сейчас в его словах чудится другой смысл.

«Бог сделал тебя таким». Так может, так и надо?

Глава 3

По дороге Джек вертелся и постоянно оглядывался, несмотря на уверения Джеймса, что он петляет так, что любой преследователь быстрее ебнется, чем их догонит или отследит их путь. И реакция принца с каждой минутой заставляла хмуриться все сильнее. Что ему наговорил этот коронованный мудак, что он так боится обнаружения? Джеймсу страстно захотелось встретиться с королем наедине и тоже наобещать ему много чего. Тому вряд ли понравится, но жизнь такая штука, не всегда все получается так, как хочется.

Джеймс едва способен дотерпеть до момента, когда за ними закроется дверь, и буквально набрасывается с жадными ласками и поцелуями. Принц отзывается так ярко, страстно и отчаянно, что это сводит с ума еще больше. Он пытается перехватить власть, отстаивая свое лидерство в этой маленькой схватке, и Джеймс наслаждается этой игрой. Он стаскивает с себя и Джека рубашки, немного красуется под обжигающим взглядом любовника, давая рассмотреть себя, а затем соскальзывает по его телу вниз на колени.

— Я обещал тебе сегодня поклонение, _моя принцесса_ , — мурлычет он и целует поджарый живот, тут же трется колючей щекой о нежную кожу на границе с ремнем, и смотрит безотрывно в светлые глаза, потемневшие от возбуждения. Ухмыляется шире и зубами расстегивает ремень и джинсы, периодически отвлекаясь на то, чтобы вылизать и зацеловать напряженный живот, пока руками гладит по затянутым в ткань бедрам, словно успокаивая норовистого жеребца. Наконец, стаскивает джинсы сразу вместе с бельем.

— Рад меня видеть, я смотрю, — Джеймс щурится насмешливо, но не дает времени нормально ответить, широко проводит языком от основания по всей длине возбужденного члена и тут же втягивает в рот головку. Он обсасывает, как любимый леденец, вылизывает и дразнит кончиком языка, следя за реакцией Джека, не сводящего с него взгляда, и находя чувствительные точки, пока не берет полностью и стонет приглушенно, создавая вибрацию в горле.

Джек первым не выдерживает, запрокидывает голову, вплетая пальцы в волосы Джеймса, и тот практически мурлычет. Он стягивает джинсы с принца окончательно, едва не забыв про обувь, и обнимает за узкие бедра, натыкаясь на затянувшийся след от пули, задевшей по касательной, как Джеймс и предположил. Он скользит ладонями вверх по бокам, лаская, дотягивается и выкручивает пальцами один сосок, пока сосредотачивается на том, чтобы доставить удовольствие Джеку. Ему нравится видеть, как того ломает, как он все же срывается на стоны, сжимает пальцы в кулаки и просто теряется в ощущениях. Ничего, Джеймс даст ему еще целый ворох.

Он ускоряет темп, уже чувствуя, как немного затекает челюсть — давно он не развлекался подобным образом, но Джеку хотелось сделать хорошо по максимуму. Кто знает, когда выдастся еще шанс и выдастся ли вообще, Джеймс вполне трезво смотрит на жизнь. А раз у него есть только эта ночь — он сделает ее незабываемой. В конце концов, он обещал, и он всегда выполняет свои обещания.

Он обводит языком головку и насаживается ртом, беря полностью снова, сжимает горлом и чувствует, как начинает дрожать чужой член и выплескивать горячую сперму. Джеймс глотает все и вылизывает тщательно с урчанием, а затем плавным движением встает, придерживая принца и целует его неторопливо и глубоко, давая попробовать собственный вкус. Джек стонет в поцелуй жалобно, совершенно потерявшись в ощущениях, Он подхватывает принца на руки и буквально в два шага доносит до постели — квартирка, скорее даже, студия, действительно небольшая, но зато кровать здесь широкая и мягкая. Укладывает свое сокровище и вытягивается лениво поверх, начиная неторопливо покрывать поцелуями шею и плечи.

— Принцесса, был опыт снизу? — мурлычет он, вылизывая выступающие четкие ключицы.

— Да, — Джек внезапно мнется, и Джеймс чувствует, как тот напрягается под его руками.

— Что такое, малыш? Лучше скажи сразу, чтобы я знал, что делать не следует. И не ври, пожалуйста.

Джек облизывает губы и все же признается:

— Это было давно, и мне не слишком понравилось, поэтому я всегда сверху, — он невольно цепляется за плечи Джеймса, словно боялся, что это оттолкнет его. Глупыш.

— Не бойся, я буду осторожен, — Барнс улыбается хищно и снова целует коротко припухшие яркие губы, чтобы успокоить, и Джек постепенно расслабляется, отвечает с энтузиазмом. Мысль, что он будет по сути первым у этого прекрасного принца, заводит не на шутку, кормит собственническое чувство внутри. Поцелуй становится глубже, Джеймс исследует языком чужой рот, гладит по вздымающимся бокам и вверх по рукам, пока не перехватывает узкие запястья и не заводит их над головой Джека. Коленом разводит ноги и трется бедром о промежность, нарочно задевая грубой тканью джинс чувствительный член. Он тянется расстегнуть и вытащить собственный ремень и перетягивает им запястья Джека, ухмыльнувшись в приоткрытые удивленно губы.

— Я выебу тебя так, что забудешь все предыдущие эксперименты, детка, — мурлычет он и впивается в шею голодным вампиром, оставляя яркую метку, которая будет видна над краем ворота рубашки. Картинка того, что принц будет ходить с его меткой на шее, возбуждает еще больше, но Джеймс умеет держать себя в руках.

Джек выдыхает судорожно и облизывается, и Джеймс чувствует животом дернувшийся член. Кое-кого происходящее возбуждает не меньше.

— Ох, сэр, я арестован? — усмехается Джек и дергает руками, проверяя. — За что же?

— За то, что сводите с ума своей сексуальностью, Ваше Высочество, — отзывается Джеймс.

— Мне это уже гово.. Ох, черт, — Джек обрывает себя стоном, когда Джеймс поцелуями пускается ниже, с энтузиазмом лаская грудь, терзая губами, языком и зубами соски, пока они не припухли и не раскраснелись от такого пристального внимания. Он зацеловывает каждый миллиметр этого прекрасного тела, ласкает руками безостановочно и постоянно ловит реакцию в ответ, ища эрогенные зоны. Более яркая дрожь мышц, громче стон, сильнее ерзание — любая деталь. Джеймс всегда был внимательным любовником. Ему нравится играть на теле партнера, как на самом восхитительном инструменте, когда-либо созданным природой, вынимать душу поцелуями, добиваться музыки стонов и криков, сводить с ума удовольствием, превращая только в стонущую бескостную массу наслаждения. Лучший вид власти над другим человеком.

Джеймс устраивается с удобством между разведенных ног, гладит их от узких стоп вверх к колену, скользит ладонями по сильным бедрам и обратно.

— Моя прекрасная принцесса, — он касается губами острого колена. — Позвольте выразить свое восхищение, — следом он подхватывает ногу Джека под пятку и целует осторожно свод стопы, затем неспешно выцеловывает щиколотку.

— Дрочил, представляя, как закину эти бесконечно длинные ноги на плечи, — проходится дорожкой поцелуев до колена, а затем проделывает то же самое со второй ногой. — Вечность бы провел между ними, — Джеймс трется щетиной о внутреннюю нежную поверхность сначала одного бедра, тут же зацеловывая место, затем другого, и наконец наклоняется ниже, чтобы неспешно провести языком по всей длине члена, игриво чмокает в чувствительную головку и косится на лицо принца с хитрой усмешкой, но в глазах — голодная хищная бездна. Джек ловит его взгляд, и Джеймс видит, как зрачки светлых глаз поглощают радужку.

— Так ты дрочил на меня? — он облизывает пересохшие губы, опуская руки, словно хочет потянуться в ответ, забыв о ремне, и хмурится недовольно, когда замечает ограничение.

— Эти бедра и зад — просто влажная мечта любого, — сообщает ему Джеймс, просовывая руки под задницу Джека и с удовольствием мнет. — Конечно, я дрочил.

Он снова дразнит языком напряженный член, получая откровенное удовольствие от того, как ярко реагирует Джек на малейшие ласки.

— Хочу, чтобы ты голос сорвал от криков, куколка, — шепчет он, отстранившись на миллиметр и чуть смещаясь, легкими поцелуями покрывает выступающую тазовую косточку. — Не помню, у вас есть тронный зал? Я бы хотел взять тебя прямо там, или на столе в зале совета, просто стянуть брюки, нагнуть и выдрать так, что стены задрожат от стонов. Эта чертова форма сидит на тебе так, что хочется снять немедленно, Ваше Высочество. Или медленно, — он ухмыляется.

— У нас нет... Тронного зала нет, есть стол и кресло главное, где сидит отец, — Джек облизывает пересохшие губы и прикрывает глаза, и на его лицо находит тень. — Боюсь, трахаться там не лучшая идея. К тому же, наша связь не сможет иметь продолжение. У нас есть только эта ночь, — в улыбке Джека вина и сожаление. Словно Джеймс до этого не понимал, во что ввязывается.

Он успокаивающе целует нежную кожу на внутренней поверхности бедра и выдыхает:

— Я знаю, принцесса. Дай солдату помечтать, — он касается поцелуем другого бедра ближе к паху и обводит самым кончиком языка шов от основания члена по подтянутой мошонке и ниже. — Такой гладкий везде, готовился хорошо провести время? Или всегда следишь за собой? Прижми колено к груди, малыш, покажи себя, — приказывает он, и Джек подчиняется, обхватывает ногу связанными руками у колена, придерживая. Джеймс опирается на локти, приподнимая Джека под ягодицы и одновременно большими пальцами разводит их в стороны, чтобы был лучший доступ.

— Что ты... — растерянно бормочет Джек и захлебывает внезапным громким стоном, когда Джеймс широко лижет его промежность, задевая плотно сжатое — пока — кольцо мышц. А затем еще и еще, крепко удерживая, касается губами в своеобразном поцелуе и сосредотачивается на томительно-сладкой игре губ и языка. Иногда он специально прижимается теснее, притираясь щетиной к нежной раздразненной чувствительной коже, заглаживая после мягкими прикосновениями рта, создавая контраст ощущений. Кольцо мышц пульсирует в ответ, и это только подталкивает ласкать активнее. Он наконец проникает кончиком языка в уже немного расслабленное отверстие, начинает разминать, пока уже буквально не трахает принца языком, постепенно добавляя пальцы. Музыка стонов ласкает слух, кажется, Джек вовсе забыл о том, что существуют соседи.

Джеймс отстраняется ненадолго и оглядывает Джека самодовольно, пока неторопливо проникает в него двумя пальцами.

— Такая отзывчивая принцесса, — хрипло шепчет он и облизывается. — И вкусная.

Джек хнычет жалобно и жмурится, моргает мокрыми от проступивших невольных слез ресницами.

— Джеймс, — зовет он ломающимся голосом, — пожалуйста, Джеймс... Не мучай.

Джеймс улыбается, хищно, довольно. Гордый принц начал умолять.

— Как я и обещал, — мурлычет он, целуя подрагивающее от напряжения бедро и давит свободной рукой на напряженный живот, прижимая к постели, чтобы Джек сильно не ерзал, — я собираюсь поклоняться тебе, принцесса. Запомнишь каждую секунду этой ночи.

Он возвращается к ласкам, но теперь больше пальцами, задевая точку простаты каждый раз, иногда специально приостанавливаясь и массируя, пока языком скользит по границе, где пальцы входят в чужое тело, добавляет слюны как можно больше, чтобы аж хлюпало пошло. Периодически Джеймс выцеловывает узоры на бедрах, оставляет укусы и засосы, лижет невесомо буквально закаменевший член, лишь дразня еще сильнее. Вскоре пальцев уже три, и Джек к тому момент откровенно сходит с ума от медленной пытки. Джеймс выпрямляется и склоняется над ним, опираясь на локоть свободной руки, пока другой трахает принца, то ускоряя, то замедляя движения, и разглядывает его лицо, раскрасневшееся лихорадочно, губы распухли, взгляд абсолютно пьяный и за расплывшимся зрачком почти не видно радужки.

— Ты просто совершенство, — шепчет Джеймс и целует нежно, издевательски нежно, как кажется изнывающему Джеку, и тот стонет в поцелуй, но тянется вперед. — Хочу заставить кончить тебя трижды. Один раз уже есть, как думаешь, получится еще два?

— Джеймс, пожалуйста, — хрипло шепчет Джек, кончиками пальцев касается груди Джеймса и смотрит умоляюще. — Просто дай мне все, что ты можешь.

— Этим глазам просто невозможно отказать, принцесса, — Джеймс запускает пальцы в волосы Джека, довольно грубо заставляя запрокинуть голову, наваливается всем телом, прижимая к постели, и целует его собственнически и жадно, почти насилуя приглашающе приоткрытый рот в такт с ускорившимся движением руки. Большим пальцем он упирается во внешнюю точку простаты, одновременно постоянно задевая и внутреннюю. Собственный член буквально пульсирует от недостатка внимания и скоро порвет джинсы, поэтому Джеймс трется о Джека, чтобы принести себе хоть немного облегчения. А затем он в один момент с силой нажимает на простату и снаружи и изнутри, тянет в очередной раз за волосы, затыкая рот, и задевает грубой тканью джинсов член Джека, и чувствует буквально всем собой, как того выламывает оргазмом, и он кричит Джеймсу в рот, стискивая его пальцы внутри себя и выплескиваясь меж их животами. Если бы Джеймс не прижимал его собой, Джек наверняка выгнулся бы на постели.

Пока он приходит в себя, Джеймс вытаскивает пальцы, чтобы не сделать неприятно слишком чувствительной после оргазма простате, мягко распрямляет ногу принца, которую тот отчаянно сжимал связанными руками.

— Такой послушный мальчик, — мурлычет он, покрывая поцелуями лицо Джека и шею, оглаживая его легко по тяжело вздымающемуся от судорожного дыхания боку. — Самый лучший. Самый красивый. Ты такой молодец, куколка, — Джеймс бормочет тихо поощрения, понимая, что Джек сейчас скорее реагирует больше на прикосновения и интонацию, а не на слова.

Джек, оказывается, тактильный невероятно. Или это после оргазма? В любом случае Джеймс с удовольствием щедро дарит ласку, целует, гладит и шепчет комплименты. Он отстраняется ненадолго, чтобы стащить с себя джинсы наконец, вытаскивает из кармана презерватив. Джек раскинулся перед ним, тяжело дышащий, с безвольно разведенными ногами и каплями спермы на животе, покрытый засосами и укусами, особенно на бедрах. И все еще со стянутыми ремнем руками.

— Восхитительный вид, малыш, — мурлычет хрипло Джеймс, проходится ладонями от колен вверх по бедрам, оглаживая, и наклоняется слизать неспешно капли на поджаром животе. Закончив, так же неспешно поднимается поцелуями по груди и шее, пока не добирается до сладких ярких губ.

— Позволишь взять себя без резинки, принцесса? Я чист, ты, уверен, тоже.

— Да, — моментально отзывается Джек, льнет ближе, подставляется под руки. — Да, да, пожалуйста.

— Моя маленькая принцесса, — Джеймс перехватывает ремень одной рукой и заводит руки Джека над головой, прижимая их к постели, целует снова, заглушая недовольный стон, и улыбается, когда Джек мстительно кусается в ответ. — Такой отзывчивый и сладкий, голодный до ласки, хоть вечность из постели не выпускай.

Он трется горячим членом о ложбинку между бедром и промежностью, подхватывает изящную ногу под коленом, снова раскрывая, и наконец-то толкается головкой в расслабленное кольцо мышц.

Джек скулит, откидывая голову и прогибаясь в спине, пытается податься бедрами навстречу. Джеймс не торопится, ждет, когда Джека снова будет переполнять возбуждение настолько, что он потеряет себя. Требуется время, чтобы организм в принципе мог снова быстро восстановиться для следующей волны, а Джеймс почти не давал своему любовнику достаточно времени, и он мог видеть, что Джек уже вымотан, но все равно продолжает жадно тянуться в ответ.

— Если отец узнает, нам конец, — умудряется сказать тот в перерывах между требовательными стонами.

— Не узнает, — Джеймс целует подставленное горло, лижет метку на нежной коже, уже побагровевшую и яркую, прикусывает мочку уха. — А если и узнает, я выкраду тебя из твоей башни, принцесса, и нас никогда не найдут, меня не зря звали Призраком, — выдыхает он жарко на ухо Джеку. — Один раз уже это сделал. Второй будет не намного сложнее.

Джеймс не спешит, дразнит, входит на пару сантиметров и снова выходит, и не дает насадиться сильнее, пока его терпение на игры не заканчивается — и тогда Джеймс довольно грубо вставляет сразу на всю длину и рычит. Джек разнеженный после предыдущих оргазмов, гладкие стенки пульсируют мягко и послушно расходятся перед вторжением, но обхватывают плотно, и Джеймс почти сразу начинает двигаться, толкаясь сильно и размеренно, выходя почти полностью и вбиваясь снова до пошлого шлепка мошонки по подтянутым ягодицам, и Джек жадно подается вперед, встречая каждый толчок, сжимается на члене тесной перчаткой, провоцируя на большее.

А затем Джеймс снова почти останавливается, и слышит в ответ возмущенный рык, Джек пытается дернуться из крепкой хватки, самому поторопить, но Джеймс только улыбается хищно. Это танец и на его выдержке тоже, но ему доставляет неимоверное удовольствие видеть, как изнывает от желания его любовник, совершенно непохожий на высокомерного язвительного колючего принца, который его встречал совсем недавно. Джеймс ведет бедрами в медленной пытке, слизывает невольную слезинку с виска Джека, мурлычет ему шепотом, какой он хороший и послушный, самый замечательный, и только когда начинает ловить нетерпеливую ответную дрожь, а стоны становятся особенно жалобными, ускоряет темп, буквально вбивая любовника в матрас. Собственное удовольствие, так долго сдерживаемое, нарастает снежной лавиной, и Джеймс отпускает колено Джека, заставляя прижать его снова к груди, и дрочит ему в быстром темпе в такт с толчками.

— Давай, детка, хочу почувствовать, как ты кончишь на моем члене, — рычит он низко, и когда Джек стискивает его в себе, содрогаясь в оргазме, едва не срывается следом моментально, но еще немного трахает сквозь эту оргазменную дрожь и негу, растягивая удовольствие, и только потом позволяет себе сдаться, выплескиваясь в тесную задницу и кусая одновременно в плечо.

Джеймс несколько секунд только дышит тяжело, зализывая укус, а затем чуть смещается, вытягиваясь рядом. Расстегивает ремень на узких запястьях и практически затаскивает принца на себя, начиная мягко поглаживать его по спине, и подносит руку к губам, касаясь еле ощутимыми поцелуями оставшихся следов на нежной коже.

— Распугал, наверное, всех моих соседей, принцесса, — Джеймс фыркает тихо и зарывается носом в мягкие волосы, пахнущие одеколоном и какими-то средствами.

— Или, наоборот, заставил позавидовать мне, — мурлычет он, вырисовывая на чужой спине невнятные узоры. Джек прижимается теснее, трется щекой о плечо Джеймса. Его учащенное дыхание щекочет кожу, постепенно успокаиваясь.

— Ну и ладно, — так же тихо отзывается он и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь сладкой негой.

Они лежат так еще некоторое время, а потом Джеймс все же выбирается из постели только для того, чтобы намочить полотенце и вернуться снова. Он ласково обтирает Джека, затем небрежно себя, и бросает полотенце не глядя в сторону, стаскивает покрывало, и только после этого забирается в постель, снова собственнически притягивает принца к себе и накрывает обоих одеялом. Джек тут же оплетает его конечностями, словно коала, и тыкается носом в шею.

— Спи, детка, — Джеймс коротко целует его в висок и обнимает. — У тебя есть еще несколько часов. Я разбужу тебя, чтобы ты смог вовремя вернуться.

— Не хочу спать, — смешно морщит нос Джек и приподнимается на локте, смотрит внимательно на Джеймса, нахмурившись.

— Скажи, почему ты меня спас? Ну и... сейчас со мной? Нет, я знаю, что ты не знал, что это меня ты спасаешь, — торопится объясниться Джек, немного путаясь в словах. — Просто это вот все... — он неопределенно обводит рукой их обоих, — как будто спланировано и подстроено. Может, конечно, я просто параноик, — он похож на оправдывающегося школьника, и Джеймса это умиляет.

— О боже, а ты, оказывается, из тех, кто любит потрепаться после секса, — он хмыкает и смотрит на Джека с любопытством. Он сейчас удовлетворен по самое не хочу, и не слишком хочет спать, тем более что ему завтра точно никуда не надо и есть шанс выспаться, так почему бы и не поболтать?

Джек только глаза закатывает.

— А может, я не хочу терять время, капитан, — заявляет он и требовательно тыкает Джеймса в плечо.

— Торопыга, — улыбается тот. — Королевское время стоит дорого? — он коротко сжимает этого деловитого засранца на зад, получает укус в плечо и смеется тихо. — Какие интересные идеи бродят в этой голове, — тянет он, снова бездумно начиная гладить Джека по спине. — Давай отвечу по порядку. Изначально спасал потому, что мне нравится в принципе рисковать своей шкурой, и у меня все же есть некоторые понятия о чести, поэтому я никогда не брошу своих. А вы двое были своими, как не крути. А сейчас... Подстроено, хм. И зачем бы мне это было надо? Ну если не считать того, что я действительно целенаправленно тебя соблазнил, потому что ты чертов ходячий секс, но при этом у нас не было особо случаев пересечься, а мои подкаты ты сбивал на подлете чуть ли не с самого начала, — Джеймс тянет принца лечь обратно.

— Ты мог быть шпионом Гефа, — Джек послушно ложится, и Джеймс кожей чувствует его улыбку.

— Мог бы, — соглашается он и ухмыляется, — неужели ты думаешь, что шпион бы сказал тебе честно? Хреновый тогда из меня был бы шпион, принцесса. Шпион Гефа втерся бы тебе в доверие, — он понижает тон до заговорщицкого. — Убедил в своей верности короне. Сыграл на твоих чувствах, манипулировал бы эмоциями, заставил думать, что ты видишь его насквозь. Постепенно бы завоевал твое сердце, и когда ты бы расслабился и подпустил слишком близко, уверенный, что ты держишь все под контролем — то выполнил бы задание с холодной головой. Будь то пароли от королевской казны, планы города, технологии, что угодно, вплоть до убийства короля, — Джеймс ведет кончиком указательного пальца по впадинке позвоночника Джека, обводит лопатки и упирается в место на спине, где под ребрами бьется сердце, — или сердце кронпринца, буквально, — Джек вздрагивает, напрягаясь. — Одно движение иглы — и ты убит, котенок, и твою смерть считают случайностью.

— А ты правда хорош, — выдыхает Джек и расслабляется снова. — Только как-то ты не похож на шпиона.

Улыбка Джеймса становится мягче в темноте.

–А ты еще так наивен, мой принц. Как, по-твоему, выглядит шпион? Всегда подозрительно оглядывается, ходит с биноклем и косится через плечо, когда ты пишешь в блокноте планы на день? Тощий и высокий, в костюме-тройке, обязательным набором в виде зажигалки, превращающейся в стилет, хитровыебанных часов, очков со встроенным компьютером и зонтиком, который выдержит попадание ядерной бомбы? — Джеймс фыркает и закручивает пальцем прядку чужих волос. — Если ты столкнешься с настоящим шпионом, ты даже не поймешь, что это может быть он. Мужчина у фургончика с мороженным, которого ты видишь каждый день. Секретарь, преданной тенью скользящий следом уже десятый год. Милая бабулька-одуванчик из магазинчика напротив, продающая тарелки со смешными котятами. И я, военный, герой, сейчас вхожий во дворец короля, стоящий в двух шагах за его плечом — о, я прекрасная роль для шпиона. Самый глубокий секрет прячь на виду, слышал такое?

Джек откровенно смеется и расплывается в улыбке.

— Я знаю, как выглядят шпионы, милый. Я знаком с одной шпионкой, — шепчет он и снова улыбается, — это сущий ангел с коготочками, который способен убить карандашом. Но ты... Сомневаюсь.

— Господи, теперь мне страшно, что я ее могу знать, — бормочет Джеймс и морщит нос, — все еще не понимаю, с чего вдруг ты во мне так уверен. Ты только что подозревал, что все было подстроено, но уже убеждаешь меня же, что я не могу быть шпионом. Я могу оскорбиться и отшпионить тебя. В конце концов, разведчиком я тоже был. Я много кем был, и ты даже близко не знаешь, кто я. И карандашом убивать тоже могу, — наигранно-возмущенно заявляет он. — Так что внезапно наталкивает тебя на мысль, что я уже не приступил к своему первому пункту шпионского плана и не втираюсь тебе в доверие все этой трепотней?

Джек улыбается как-то беспомощно. Уязвимо. Ох, малыш, как же тебе не хватает обычного участия, раз ты так быстро доверился?

— У меня очень быстро меняется мнение. Да и даже если приступил, — Джек прикрывает глаза и облизывается, — я не узнаю этого.

— Ваше Высочество, — Джеймс улыбается и тянется мягко поцеловать закрытые веки.

— Вы так наивны еще, мой принц, — повторяет он тихо. — Я бы попросил тебя остаться таким, но мы живем в жестоком мире, а ты — из королевской семьи. И я так сочувствую, малыш. Контроль за каждым шагом, жизнь, расписанная по минутам, невозможность быть тем, кем хочешь, люди вокруг, которым нельзя доверять, потому что каждый может быть со своими интересами, политика, когда нужно выбирать из двух зол, за которые все равно будут ненавидеть несмотря на намерения. Не хотел бы я оказаться на твоем месте. Но и не мне тебя учить.

Джеймс осторожно перехватывает руку Джека, придерживая ее, и целует нежную кожу на внутренней стороне запястья, где пока еще видны следы от ремня.

— Я знаю, — Джек болезненно кривится. — И я боюсь стать таким же чокнутым как отец.

— Слава Богу, что ты не похож на своего отца, — Джеймс берет легкий тон. — Он мужчина, конечно, видный, но я бы не стал с таким связываться. А вот с тобой... — он двигает бровями, и Джек расплывается в улыбке.

— Я польщен, что смог заинтересовать тебя, — он игриво прикусывает кожу на шее Джеймса и тот щипает его за зад. Похоже, у него появилась новая привычка.

— Что с твоей самооценкой, малыш? Ты красивый, сексуальный, я больше удивлен, что ты согласился уделить внимание «старому ковбою», — Джеймс фыркает и целует встрепанную макушку. Его любовь к нежностям после секса иногда удивляла его любовниц — и любовников. Как будто властность и грубость не могли сочетаться с обнимашками. Наивные.

— Ты тоже ничего, знаешь, — Джек улыбается легко, поглаживая пальцами по груди Джеймса, трогает с осторожным любопытством шрамы.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что я «тоже ничего», — передразнивает его Джеймс. — Это ты меня старым ковбоем сегодня днем назвал.

— А ты злопамятный. Тебе лет тридцать же? Не намного старше меня. Да и выглядишь... — Джек трется носом и коротко целует кожу под ключицей, — просто охуенно.

— Тридцать пять, — хмыкает Джеймс. — Так что я еще в самом расцвете сил, котенок, и знаю, как привлечь внимание нужного мне человека. С тобой, правда, вышло немного нестандартно, но ведь привлек же. И кстати, не забывай о своем участии, принцесса, именно ты в первую очередь решил устроить эту вечеринку, чтобы слить мои фото сестре. Как бы я мог запланировать, что ты потащишь меня в клуб?

— Скажи спасибо, что это был не гей-клуб, — фыркает Джек, — это было бы куда смешнее.

— Мне было бы плевать на обнародование фото с мужчиной, малыш, — Джеймс пожимает плечом, как может. — Меня ценят — и я сейчас не об этом цирке в последнее время, — не за ориентацию, а за мои навыки.

— Тебе было бы плевать, а вот отцу нет, — возражает Джек горячо, аж приподнявшись, чтобы заглянуть в глаза настойчиво. — Он тот еще гомофоб, и может устроить много проблем тем, на кого падет его немилость.

Джеймс только фыркает и снова укладывает его на свое плечо.

— В любом случае я хотел защитить сестру, — продолжает Джек после паузы. — Отец полагает, что ты один из тех верных псов, которые всегда будут на его стороне. Я же думаю, что ты одиночка. Ты вроде бы упоминал, что ты наемник?

— В чем-то он прав, — Джеймс вырисовывает хаотичные узоры на пояснице Джека. — Я не буду верен лично твоему отцу — он всего лишь человек, — но буду верен интересам своей страны, потому что я родился здесь, здесь живет моя семья. Буду верен семье и тем, кто выше любых королей. И да, я наемник. Странно, что этого не собрали в мое досье ваши спецы из службы безопасности.

— Наши службы безопасности иногда откровенно косячат, — признает Джек. — Не всегда, но бывает. Но, наверное, это плюс — иметь такой опыт, как у тебя. Хоть я и не поддерживаю подобное, но я знаю, что без этого мира не построишь. И надо проявлять жесткость в некоторых вопросах.

Джеймс на секунду сжимает Джека в объятиях, и становится серьезнее.

— Я никому не пожелал бы такой же опыт как у меня, принцесса. Я прошел через ад и вернулся обратно. Моя мать смотрит на меня и ищет семнадцатилетнего яркого мальчика, с хитрой улыбкой, звонким смехом и слишком добрым наивным сердцем, того еще распиздяя и ловеласа, если говорить честно. Вот только он давно мертв, — он криво улыбается, прикрывая глаза на секунду, и целует Джека в висок. — Ты поднимаешь странные темы для разговоров в постели, детка.

Джек опирается на локоть, заглядывая Джеймсу в глаза, и хмурится. Он тянется к его лицу и гладит по щеке, словно хочет утешить.

— Что же с ним случилось? Кто убил этого милого ребенка?

Джеймс смотрит на принца, ловит его внимательный взгляд и коротко трется щекой о ладонь.

— Этот милый ребенок пошел на войну. И попал в плен. Вот только за ним никто не пришел.

Джек хмурится, поглаживает большим пальцем скулу Джеймса, не отводя серьезного взгляда.

— Это ужасно, — Джек вновь гладит шрамы, поджимая губы. — Прости за такие вопросы, напомнил тебе о плохом. Я просто не умею держать язык за зубами, когда нервничаю.

— Не беспокойся обо мне, принцесса, я давно примирился с собственной памятью, — Джеймс ловит чужую руку и поглаживает по изящным пальцам. Действительно пора бы завязывать с тяжелыми темами, а то что-то они разоткровенничались оба. Не слишком здравомысляще для случайных любовников. — В конце концов, может, я вернулся бы домой с той войны, завел семью, купил дом с белым заборчиком и открыл бы мастерскую. И никогда не спас бы тебя, — он ухмыляется, — и уж точно не смог бы затащить в постель. Поэтому все к лучшему, не так ли? И почему ты так нервничаешь? — Джеймс кидает взгляд на часы. — Время?

Джек следит за направлением его взгляда.

— Еще есть, но... — он поднимается с явной неохотой. — Прости еще раз, не знаю, что со мной в последнее время. Видимо, трибунал и лишение звания дались мне тяжелее, чем я думал, — он пытается сказать это так, словно говорит о неважной мелочи.

Джеймс хмурится, но не давит. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы лезть в чужую душу, в своей бы разобраться. Вместо этого он уточняет осторожно:

— Насколько я знаю, с тебя сняли обвинения в халатности, верно?

— Да, но сам факт. Я хотел быть воином, защитником своей страны, в котором люди увидят достойного короля. Но я размазня, — внезапно со злостью выдыхает Джек и с силой трет глаза. — Даже Джо прогнал. А он ведь любит меня. И я его. Наверное. Он единственный, кто никогда меня ни в чем не винил, а я прогнал его, лишь бы отцу угодить. Не идиот ли?

Джеймс приподнимает бровь удивленно. Интересный поворот сюжета. Прогнать того, кого «наверное» любит, чтобы переспать с человеком, которого до нынешнего вечера недолюбливал? А принц знает толк в развлечениях.

Джек садится на край постели.

— У тебя есть ванная? Могу я принять душ?

— Конечно есть, это не средневековая нора, — ворчит Джеймс, тоже поднимаясь, и кивает на дверь сбоку. Квартирка скромная, но у него непритязательный вкус. Правда, он не рассчитывал водить кронпринцев сюда, определенно.

— Это вежливость, ковбой, — насмешливо тянет Джек. — Этикет, слышал о таком?

Джеймс достает из шкафа свежее полотенце и кидает в Джека вместо ответа. Тот совершенно не по этикету показывает язык и скрывается в ванной.

Джеймс хмыкает, провожая Джека задумчивым взглядом, и достает телефон, отбивая короткое сообщение Нат. Что-то его тревожит во всей этой истории с засадой и трибуналом, насторожило еще в самом начале, едва он услышал от принца о том, что он вызывал поддержку. Самое время разобраться, когда страсти немного поутихли и все расслабились по этому поводу.

Джек выходит из ванной, вытирая голову полотенцем, даже не подумав прикрыться, и Джеймс невольно скользит взглядом по гладким линиям обнаженного гибкого тела, которое совсем недавно дрожало под ним от удовольствия, замечает многочисленные следы на нежной коже, и особенно яркий — на шее, и внутри разливается хищное довольство.

— Отвезешь меня? — спрашивает Джек, оглядываясь в поисках своей одежды.

— Конечно, принцесса, — улыбается Джеймс самодовольно, все еще любуясь своей работой. — С удовольствием стану вашим рыцарем на стальном коне.

Они оба одеваются, Джеймс небрежно завязывает волосы в хвост, а Джек пытается прикрыть воротом рубашки метку, но у него ничего не выходит. Он фыркает и бросает это бесполезное занятие. Джеймс находит ключи от машины и квартиры. И перед тем, как выйти, притягивает Джека к себе за полы куртки и целует в последний раз — в месте, где точно никто не увидит, ради того, что не будет иметь продолжения, лишь только чтобы коснуться напоследок чужих губ с осторожной нежностью с капелькой грусти. И Джек отзывается моментально, с отчаянной жадностью. Прощаясь.

— Ты со всем справишься, принцесса, — шепчет он и отпускает.

— Ты тоже, ковбой, — Джек уже сам напоследок оставляет невесомый поцелуй в уголке рта и отстраняется.

На обратном пути к той квартире Джеймс косится периодически на задумчивого принца через зеркало, но молчит. Только когда они уже подъехали к месту и вышли из машины, Джеймс передавая ключи от нее, удержал руку Джека.

— Ваше Высочество, — он серьезно смотрит в его глаза. — Джек, — в первый, и последний, раз называет имя вслух. — Если у тебя будут проблемы, любого толка, слышишь меня? — Джеймс чуть приподнимает бровь и с нажимом повторяет, — любые проблемы. Нелегальные в том числе. Иди ко мне. Я помогу. Можешь даже не сомневаться в этом.

Он кидает взгляд на светлеющее небо и накидывает капюшон, сверкнув ухмылкой.

— До встречи, принцесса. И береги себя.

Джек прикусывает губу и улыбается чуть смущенно. Джеймс прикладывает руку к голове в жесте воинского приветствия старшему:

— Всего хорошего, сэр.

— До встречи, капитан, — слышит он в спину.

И уходит. Нужно успеть немного поспать, а потом потрясти некоторых знакомых — день будет явно насыщенным.

Глава 4

Наблюдая мрачно за экраном телевизора, в котором король сейчас на всю страну объявлял, что часть территории отойдет Гефу вместе с Портом Благоденствия, Джеймс понимает, что зря он решил, что пока все спокойно, можно взять выходной и увидеться с семьей. Ага, взял. Отдохнул. Спасибо, Ваше Величество.

Мать смотрит на него растерянно, Бекка хмурится, Олли и Лиз тихо перешептываются между собой. Все его девочки восприняли новость не слишком хорошо, но все они прислушаются к нему, если понадобится. Он все еще главный мужчина в этом доме, несмотря на то что сестры уже выросли и две из них вышли замуж. Их мужья сейчас должны быть на работе, но и Эд, и Ник не вызовут проблем, они тоже заинтересованы в безопасности своей семьи. Джеймс сможет организовать переезд всей семье в другое тихое местечко, в конце концов, у него были уже пути отступления в случае, если его семью как-то обнаружат и их придется прятать. Кто же знал, что это пригодится немного не в той ситуации, для которой готовилось. Но да к черту. Джеймс слишком хорошо понимает, что не все тут такие же здравомыслящие как его семья. И будет жарко.

— Джей, ты же капитан сейчас, поговори с королем, он должен к тебе прислушаться, — мать нервно сминает ткань юбки. Бекка осторожно гладит ее по руке.

— Это наш дом. Наш отец умер за эту землю.

Джеймс стискивает зубы и делает глубокий вдох, уже предвкушая проблемы.

— Я попробую. Но, — он обводит строгим взглядом своих девочек, — если я скажу вам, что мы переезжаем — мы собираемся и молча переезжаем, вам ясно? — только когда он получает от всех по неохотному кивку, он вздыхает и подхватывает куртку, направляясь к выходу.

— Тогда да поможет мне Господь.

***

Все пошло по пизде. Он даже не удивлен.

Король отправил его договариваться с местными, те возмутились и устроили митинг, и когда полиция попыталась подавить его, вспыхнуло сопротивление. Восстание разгоралось, как лесной пожар, и к его величайшему сожалению, Джеймс прекрасно знал человека во главе. Брок Рамлоу. Что же ты творишь, придурок.

Но если Джеймс надеялся на то, что этим все ограничится, то... ему пора перестать страдать этими глупостями, сколько можно. Потому что на арену цирка вбегает принцесса Мишель с крайне решительным видом и цокает прямо к Броку и кучке его наиболее ярких соратников. И приказывает полиции не пускать за ней Джеймса. Дура малолетняя, блять, и Барнсу сейчас плевать, что она старшая из детей. У Джека явно больше мозгов, раз он не суется сюда в разгар событий, но он, если что, мог бы за себя и постоять. И не полез бы с глупыми надеждами прямо к возмущенным, _агрессивным_ мужикам _с оружием_. Возможно, все мозги в паре близнецов достались младшему.

Джеймс рычит бессильно, оглядывается и видит, как журналисты быстро сворачиваются. Что за... Ох черт. Скорее всего, королю моментально донесли о дочери. И если он убирает камеры, здесь начнется бойня, которую он не хочет демонстрировать всей стране. _Блядство_.

Один из каналов неуверенно топчется на месте буквально в нескольких шагах от него, журналистка тараторит и иногда нервно прикусывает губу, и Джеймс щурится с подозрением. Настолько хотят жареных сенсаций, что готовы пойти наперекор приказу короля? Их же задавят, как мух. Но, впрочем, ему сейчас пригодится помощь и от смертников. Джеймс решительно направляется прямо к ним.

— Минутку внимания, — он улыбается журналистке, но возможно, его улыбка сейчас больше похожа на оскал, он весь немного припылен и очень, очень зол. Джеймс твердо берет девушку за запястье руки, которой она держит микрофон, подводит к своему лицу и поднимает взгляд на камеру.

— Прямой эфир же? Отлично. Гилбоа. Вы видите, что сейчас происходит. Люди напуганы, сбиты с толку и могут принять неправильные решения на горячую голову. Они расстроены тем, что земля, за которую умирали их... — он на секунду сжимает зубы, — отцы и братья, за которую платили кровью друзья и семьи, отдают Гефу как знак мира. Всего полгода, но целая жизнь не может сравнится с несколькими месяцами. Их можно понять, я сам из этих мест, я разделяю их чувства, но это не стоит конфликтов. Мы только закончили кровопролитную войну, и есть шанс установить мир, неужели вы не устали от крови? Ваше Величество, отзовите солдат, это можно решить миром.

Позади раздается звук открывающихся металлических ворот и один из мятежников высовывается и орет, что принцесса у них в заложниках и они требуют, чтобы король отменил передачу территорий. Джеймс медленно пережимает пальцами переносицу и жмурится на несколько секунд. Он не может поверить, что это действительно происходит. Джеймс цедит себе под нос сквозь зубы, забыв про микрофон:

— Какой. Же. Ты. ЕБЛАН! — последнее он рявкает во всю силу легких, разворачиваясь на каблуках, и журналистка отшатывается от него, оглядываясь на камеру, и осторожно направляется следом, но ему уже плевать, он очень целеустремленно бежит к воротам.

— Рамлоу, сука, вытащил сюда свою задницу! — орет он, чтобы его точно услышали. — Я не собираюсь общаться со стеной, ебанный ты недоносок! - Джеймс цапает за ворот растерявшегося мятежника, объявившего столь дивную новость, и рычит низко. — Притащил его сюда. Немедленно. Иначе ему пизда лично от меня прямо сейчас, он знает, что я не буду шутить.

Мужик — тоже Джек, думает Джеймс с каким-то злым весельем, — сматывается, и через минуту выглядывает Брок.

— Снеж... — начинает он, настороженно оглядывая пространство за спиной Джеймса, где в отдалении собрались военные.

— Завали ебало, Брок! — рявкает Джеймс снова и просто продолжает орать, не давая вставить Рамлоу ни слова. Его трясет от ярости на чужую беспросветную тупость, и особенно — на тупость тех, кто, как он был уверен до этого момента, обладал хоть каким-то разумом. Печально так ошибаться в давних знакомых.

— Ты, блядь, серьезно?! Принцесса?! Вы уебки конченные, хули творите, вас переебут из винтовок как хуеголовых ебанатов, кем вы и являетесь, распроеб твою в крестище через глотку в грошеву мать! — какая-то хуйня летает в воздухе на границе зрения, и Джеймс отмахивается от нее раздраженно. — Ты, сука, чем думал?! Охуенный план, заебись ты трижды злоебучим проебом, совсем проебал весь мозг, еблан объебанный, драть тебя гранатометом в зад! — перед глазами промелькивает яркое пятно, и Джеймс рычит, взмахивая руками и прогоняя эту надоедливую бабочку. Лицо Брока на протяжении речи меняет все оттенки выражений, он пару раз открывал рот, но Джеймс пока еще не высказался до конца. — Я же, блядь, сказал тебе прижать жопу к стулу и не выебываться, пока я не вытащу ваши охуевшие до пизды фанатичные хуеголовы, в которых мозгов нет, раз вы дрочите вприсядку! Хуепутало обдолбанное, ебать твою триблядскую бабушку вперехлест в клюз, через колено семижильным хуем с мудями на конце!

Рамлоу странно ухмыляется, глядя на него, и Джеймс вовсе приходит в бешенство.

— Ты, блядь, понимаешь, в какую жопу себя загоняешь, пиздоблядское ты мудоебище?! Никому в хуй не встало с вами, ебланами, переговоры-хуеговоры ебашить, еб твою душу мать! — Джеймс выдыхает зло, беря себя в руки постепенно, и требует. — Выпусти принцессу немедленно, ебанный ты дегенерат, пока пизды не получил. Да что тут за хуйня разлеталась?! — он отмахивается от бабочек, которых стало куда больше одной, и в его поле зрения попадает окружение. И он запоздало понимает, что он орал прилюдно и достаточно громко.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Джеймс и мысленно стонет, предвкушая... А впрочем, ему похуй. Переживут пару крепких словечек, не маленькие детки. Он смотрит на Брока, буквально пытаясь испепелить его взглядом.

— Ты сдохнуть хочешь? — цедит он сквозь зубы, все же снизив громкость. — Думаешь, с вами ебаться будут? Оглянись, Рамлоу. Этот сарай не выдержит града бронебойных пуль. Обычных пуль-то не выдержит, ты уверен, что ты хочешь испытать на себе расстрел? Вы и так себе по смертному приговору заслужили уже, наложив лапы на принцессу.

Брок сжимает зубы так, что под кожей ходят желваки, и он смотрит внимательно и цепко в ответ, почему-то периодически поглядывая куда-то поверх головы Джеймса.

— Я постараюсь выбить смягчение, но не усложняй мою работу, Брок, — снова настойчиво говорит Джеймс, — ты сам себя в могилу загоняешь. Хватит трупов на сегодня.

— Наши семьи умирали за эти земли, — выдавливает Рамлоу, но его плечи уже опали. Он смирился.

— Хочешь сказать, что пусть умирают еще в новой войне?

Брок молчит, а затем усмехается:

— Мне уже можно называть тебя твоим величеством?

Джеймс сбит с толку внезапной сменой темы.

— Что? Ты ебнулся окончательно? — спрашивает он с подозрением. Может, Броку надо выпрашивать снисхождение по причине сумасшествия? В дурке неплохо кормят и даже водят погулять.

Брок смотрит снова куда-то вверх многозначительно... На его голову. И у Джеймса очень, очень нехорошие подозрения. Он поднимает руку, проводя ладонью над головой, и чувствует кончиками пальцев легкие прикосновения крыльев разлетающихся бабочек. Джеймс поднимает взгляд и видит целую стайку, летающую над ним.

— О нет... — стонет он. — Я не о такой помощи тебя просил!

В конце концов Брок соглашается отпустить принцессу и сдаться, и Джеймс торопливо просит у ближайшего военного найти короля и передать, что все нормально, он договорился, и идет следом за Броком внутрь. Мужики гудят сначала радостно, потом возмущенно, когда Брок и Джеймс на два голоса приказывают им завалить ебало и выходить отсюда, отпустив принцессу. Вспыхивает драка, и Джеймс в один момент дергает Брока с ног, когда Роллинз начинает махать оружием — и в этот момент стены прошивают пули. Кажется, королю насрать на то, как Джеймс тут договорился, он решил радикально разобраться с вопросом.

Принцесса стоит единственная, перепуганная, посреди груды тел, и Джеймсу кажется, она скоро упадет в обморок. Он встает и идет к ней, и в этот момент замечает Роллинза, который поднимает пистолет за ее спиной. Джеймс буквально в два прыжка оказывается рядом и обнимает ее, разворачиваясь так, чтобы оказаться между лежащим на полу Роллинзом и Мишель, и вовремя — раздаются два выстрела в унисон. Спину обжигает болью, которая расходится жаркой волной, сводит судорогой ноги, заставляя сползти на колени. Принцесса испуганно пытается его удержать, но что ей против веса взрослого мужика. Джеймс оглядывается через плечо — Брок стоит над телом Роллинза с пистолетом в руках и смотрит на Барнса со странным выражением на лице. А затем в помещение врывается спецназ, ставит Брока на колени, а Джеймс... Джеймс мягко падает в темноту.

Он просыпается резко, делая глубокий жадный вдох и распахивая глаза, и натыкается взглядом на белый потолок. Запах лекарств стоит в воздухе, рядом пищат какие-то приборы, и все говорит о том, что он снова выжил — Гарри Поттер версия восемнадцать плюс, блять, — и теперь в больнице. Он терпеть их не мог, но смирялся с их необходимостью. Джеймс пытается пошевелиться, но бок прошивает болью, и он шипит сквозь зубы, и тут замечает движение краем глаза. Он вскидывается — и видит кронпринца.

— Принцесса, — черт, похоже, он действительно рад ему. — Решил проведать старого солдата?

Джек смотрит на него молча несколько секунд, а потом вздыхает:

— Ты нажил очень опасных врагов, — он подходит ближе, садится на стул около кровати и снова смотрит в упор. — И спасибо, что спас Мишель.

Джеймс хмыкает невпечатленно и вытаскивает осторожно иглу от капельницы из руки. Ему достаточно транков на сегодня.

— Не в первый раз, — он пожимает плечом. — Одним врагом больше, другим меньше... Жив же до сих пор. И чем я их заработал вообще? Тем, что прикрыл твою сестру? Интересное дело. И не стоит, я делал это не ради благодарности. Она просто глупая наивная малышка, которая переоценила силу своего красноречия и здравый смысл в людях и которой когда-нибудь придется все же повзрослеть.

Джеймс оглядывает принца внимательно.

— У меня два вопроса. Какой сейчас день, и что случилось, принцесса, что ты такой смурной?

Джек вновь молчит, но теперь уже приподнимает бровь с сомнением.

— Ты все помнишь? — уточняет он подозрительно.

Джеймс хмурится в ответ растерянно.

— Да? Что еще я должен помнить, помимо всего этого пиздеца? Знаешь, кстати, любопытный момент, меня подстрелил тоже Джек, — он усмехается, но все же щурится с подозрением, начиная напрягаться с выражения лица принца. — Что случилось, принцесса? — переспрашивает он настойчиво. — Стоит мне лечь в больничку на денек, и ты вляпался куда-то? Расскажи мне, я помогу. Когда выберусь отсюда, — поправляет Джеймс себя. — Собираюсь сбежать уже сегодня.

В глазах Джека мелькает тревога.

— Прошло три дня. Тебе противопоказано... бегать. Если ты не заметил, тебя подстрелили. Задето легкое, трещина в ребре. Тебе прописан постельный режим еще минимум на неделю.

— Я заметил, спасибо, — Джеймс фыркает прикидывая даты в уме. — Если прошло три дня, то максимум, что мне тут могут делать — обкалывать обезболами и антибиотиками. С тем же успехом могу отлежаться дома, ненавижу больницы. На мне все заживает как на собаке. Если не убило сразу, значит, выживу, не в первый раз в меня стреляют, куколка, — он переползает повыше на подушки, устраиваясь в более-менее сидячее положение, и смотрит на принца немигающе.

— Зато здесь сейчас самое безопасное место для тебя, — парирует тот, — и можно поставить охрану. К тому же кто тебя дома будет кормить, перевязывать и обкалывать?

В этот момент, как по заказу, заглядывает медсестра с подносом.

— Вовремя, тебе бы поесть не мешало, еда тут не очень, но в целом съедобная, — Джек дожидается, когда медсестра поставит поднос с каким-то супом на тумбочку и уйдет, и берет тарелку.

Джеймс приподнимает бровь, наблюдая за его действиями.

— Что, будешь кормить меня с рук? — хмыкает он, но тут же хмурится. — Зачем мне охрана? — медленно спрашивает он. — Меня опять обвиняют в тер... тирании и деспотизме в отдельно взятом сарае? Так это не я всех перестрелял.

Джек не дурак, он замечает заминку.

— Терроризме? Ты это хотел сказать? Ты у нас еще и мамкин подрыватель?

— Нет, я имел в виду территориальные разборки, — фыркает Джеймс и улыбается беспечно. — Считай меня специалистом широкого профиля.

Он оглядывает незаметно комнату на предмет камер, не видит таковых и немного расслабляется. Дурак, совсем голову потерял. Видимо, лекарства еще влияют на разум.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос, принцесса.

Джек зачерпывает ложкой жидкий суп с редкими вкраплениями крупы и, кажется, курицы, и настойчиво подносит к губам Джеймса.

— На какой вопрос ты хочешь узнать ответ, Капитан?

Джеймс оглядывает ложку недоверчиво, но послушно съедает.

— Какая забота. Мой принц, вы слишком внимательны к старому солдату, — он кидает кокетливый взгляд из-под ресниц, но быстро возвращается к тревожащей его теме.

— Ты не ответил, что еще случилось, что ты такой... странный.

— Ешь и не болтай, — ворчит Джек, набирая еще немного супа в ложку. — Я такой же, как обычно. Просто сплю плохо. Неужели так ужасно выгляжу?

— Ты выглядишь всегда прекрасно, даже с синяками под глазами и болезненно-бледным от усталости, — заверяет Джеймс. — Не думай, что я так просто отстану. Что происходит, Джек? Зачем мне охрана? И... почему ты вообще здесь?

— Даже не надеялся, что отстанешь, — вздыхает принц и неловко пожимает плечами. — Я немного беспокоился. Правда, хотел тебя сначала задушить подушкой, но не решился, — серьезно заявляет он. И Джеймс думает, что это правда хотя бы наполовину. — В интересах королевской семьи это было бы выгодное решение. Но я не могу так поступить. И охрану я все же поставил снаружи. Ты наелся? — Джек ставит тарелку на поднос и подскакивает, направляясь к столику с чайником. — Чай или кофе? Или еще что-то хочешь?

— Джек, — требовательно зовет Джеймс, не сводя взгляда, и видит, как тот выдыхает, подчиняясь.

— Ну, знаешь. Бабочки, — Джек выплевывает последнее слово как ругательство. — Отец это увидел, и дядя... Но отец и дядя, они этого так просто не оставят. А я не хочу лишней крови.

— Какие еще, нахуй, бабоч... Блядь.

До Джеймса доходит резко и неприятно. Он устало сжимает пальцами переносицу.

— Ну что за ебанный карнавал, за что мне эта поебень. И как много людей это видело? — тоскливо спрашивает он. — С чего вообще... Господи, ты надо мной издеваешься, что я тебе такого сделал? — риторически спрашивает он у потолка. — Может, сбежать из страны? Пока не утихнет. Если я исчезну, вскоре эта хуйня забудется. Я надеюсь. Блядь.

— Не забудется, не обольщайся, — фыркает Джек, оглядываясь. — Кто-то видел сам в прямом эфире, кому-то рассказали, поэтому слухи ходят по всему Гилбоа. Потому что отец слишком часто об этом говорил, да и ты сам знаешь, наверное. О знаках, о бабочках, о чувстве единения... с Ним, — Джек опускает голову, и Джеймс не видит выражения его лица. Но он слушает внимательно, разглядывает фигуру принца, как обычно закованную в броню строгого костюма, с идеально прямой спиной, но его плечи чуть поникли, выдавая смирение.

— Я, когда мелкий был, слушал его всегда, открыв рот. Мечтал, что однажды бабочки прилетят ко мне, и отец будет гордиться, что я оказался достоин. Но нет. Никаких знаков и бабочек. Только надежда, что я хотя бы буду кем-то, кто будет нужен стране или... Хотя бы кому-нибудь буду нужен, — голос Джека срывается, и он замолкает.

Джеймс никак не комментирует — он просто не знает, что можно сказать на такую исповедь.

— Видимо, на этой земле для меня ничего не осталось, — снова начинает говорить Джек, и Джеймс буквально слышит в его голосе горькую насмешку. — Лучше перестать бороться. Все равно ничего не выйдет, — он наливает в кружку горячую воду. — Так тебе кофе или чай?

— Чай, — рассеянно отвечает Джеймс, обдумывая ситуацию.

Джек возвращается к его койке и снова садится на стул.

— Горячий пока, осторожнее, — предупреждает он, подавая кружку. — Скажи, каково это — быть Избранным? Чувствовать связь с Ним?

У принца невероятно выразительные глаза, и Джеймс видит в них тоскливое отчаяние и море боли под видимостью спокойствия. И почему-то сердце, давно уже зарубцевавшееся и очерствевшее, сжимается от сочувствия. Джеймс забирает кружку и ставит ее на тумбочку, после чего берет Джека за руку, сжимая мягко.

— Я никогда этого не хотел, — честно отвечает он. — И не хочу. Из меня Избранный, как из дерьма пуля. Я уже говорил тогда, что не хотел бы оказаться на твоем месте, принцесса, и я не собираюсь его занимать. Бабочки, — Джеймс морщится, — не значат, что я внезапно обрел способности политика или достойное короля образование и склад ума. Я даже думать не хочу о том, чтобы случайно в это влезть, я даже на звание капитана все еще зол, потому что меня раздражает вся эта свистопляска. И бабочки не означают, что я стану кем-то еще. Благословение — это здорово, конечно, теперь я повязан не только со Смертью, но только и всего, — он усмехается и гладит большим пальцем узкую кисть в незамудренной ласке, а затем внезапно подносит ее ко рту и касается губами костяшек в целомудренном поцелуе. — Я много наблюдал за тобой последнее время, принцесса. И мне нравится то, что я видел. Возможно, я необъективен, но я готов пообещать именно Вам, мой принц, свою личную верность. Не королю, не королевской чете. Не принцессе Мишель, — Джеймс не сводит внимательного взгляда с Джека и улыбается краем губ. — Только принцессе, что сидит сейчас передо мной. Ты не хотел пачкать руки — я запачкаю их за тебя, это моя работа. Уничтожить врагов, разрушить жизни недоброжелателей. Я очень хорош в разрушениях, мой принц, — Джеймс снова целует костяшки длинных пальцев. — Только пообещай мне, что не опустишь руки. Никогда нельзя переставать бороться. Иначе в чем смысл?

Джек смотрит на него, распахнув яркие голубые глазищи, подозрительно поблескивающие. У него выражение лица ребенка, ни намека на маску, все эмоции как на ладони. И Джеймс с внезапной нежностью думает, что хочет защищать его. Сам, добровольно, не требуя оплаты. Интуиция подсказывает ему, что он действует правильно, и что человек перед ним достоин того, чего хочет. А Джеймс всегда прислушивается к своей интуиции, она плохого не посоветует.

— Ты не понимаешь, — наконец, медленно говорит Джек, не забирая руки. — Эти бабочки — они не о политике, не совсем. Это знак, что ты — тот, кто может взять власть и нести ее, кто угоден Ему, кто приведет страну к процветанию. Если они прилетели к тебе, это значит, что мой отец потерял Его расположение. И люди пойдут за тобой. А мой отец ни за что не отдаст корону так просто.

— Могу взять, а могу и нет, — качает головой Джеймс. — И я выбираю не брать. Пусть твой отец подавится своей побрякушкой, я ебал это все.

— Дело еще не только в отце, — Джек внезапно заминается, и Джеймс настораживается. — Мой дядя, Кросс, хочет устроить переворот, — тише говорит принц. — И он активно набирает сторонников. И я буду полезен ему, как официальный наследник, которого можно посадить на трон. Но я... — он облизывает нервно губы, — я уже не знаю, что мне делать. Что правильно делать. А тут еще и ты со своими бабочками.

— Ты уже согласился участвовать? — Джеймс сжимает чужую ладонь встревоженно. Все это слишком дурно пахнет, по его опыту. — Когда это случилось? Кросс — та еще паскуда, вряд ли он так просто даст тебе править.

— Три дня назад как раз, — Джек прикусывает губу. — И ты прав, он амбициозен и опасен. Но я не вижу другого выхода.

— Быть говорящей головой на троне при этом пауке... Ты не заслуживаешь этого, принцесса, — Джеймс хмурится. — Я вытащу тебя из этого. И себя тоже, — он внезапно усмехается, — считай это нашим взаимовыгодным союзом. Доверьтесь мне, Ваше Высочество, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Джек трагично заламывает брови, вовсе походя на несчастного щенка, но в его глазах затеплилась робкая надежда.

— Я думал, что смогу с ним справиться, но не уверен. Как с ним собираешься справляться ты?

— Не уверен, что справишься с ним? — Джеймс вскидывает бровь и нехорошо улыбается, поглаживая Джека по ладони. — Ох, детка, можешь не переживать об этом теперь. Я присмотрюсь к нему получше. У меня есть... знакомые, которые соберут информацию, потому что мне самому сейчас, с моим лицом на каждом утюге, не слишком удобно. А пока... хотя не лучшее место для обсуждений подобных тем, совсем еще не соображаю.

Джек начинает волноваться, облизывает губы, и Джеймс невольно следит за движением языка. Он помнит прекрасно, как целовал этот яркий рот, и какие восхитительные ласкающие слух звуки срывались с этих губ, и давит желание притянуть принца за шею и поцеловать снова, освежить вкус в памяти.

— Тот парень во главе мятежа... Брок, кажется? Он твой друг?

— Он мой... сослуживец, скажем так, — Джеймс хмурится. — Неплохой мужик на самом деле, но иногда идеи у него... Что с ним?

— Послезавтра суд, и с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов его ждет казнь в назидание другим. Однако послезавтра и Судный День, и с этим можно что-то сделать.

— А ты говоришь, что я должен отлеживаться на больничной койке. Как же, с такими-то новостями. И каковы шансы того, что, если я подам заявку, она вообще дойдет до короля?

— Хороший вопрос, — Джек морщится. — Отец выбирает вечно или какую-то хрень, например, о мелких разборках соседей, не поделивших кусок забора, либо то, что выгодно лично для него. Засудить под видом справедливого суда тех, кто ему насолил, он тот еще мстительный мудак, — он качает головой со вздохом. — Я могу попытаться узнать больше о твоем друге, у меня сейчас больше власти. Но я должен работать с Кэтрин, стерва та еще, так подлизывалась к отцу, что заполучила должность министра, — он возмущенно фыркает. 

— Узнай, но не в ущерб себе, хорошо? — Джеймс задумчиво оглядывает Джека. — Кто такая Кэтрин? И у кого больше власти, чем у кронпринца? Я проспал твою коронацию? — он в театральном испуге прижимает ладонь к груди.

Джек закатывает глаза.

— Клоун, — ворчит он. — Меня назначили министром информации, чтобы я немного «поучился». Дядя мне подарил федеральный телеканал, для мотивации, так сказать, и я пошел наперекор приказу отца на локдаун камер, хотел показать реальную обстановку в Порту. Но отец сразу позвонил этой суке, Кэтрин Гент, — ты не можешь ее не знать, скандально известная особа при деньгах, — и та моментально выкупила канал. Агрессивное поглощение. В итоге мне досталось от отца, но он дал мне должность. Вот как-то так, — он пожимает плечами.

— Вот это оперативность и жажда власти, — Джеймс качает головой. — Знаю ее, строит из себя светскую львицу и бизнес-леди, но все ее достижение жизни — выскочить замуж за мешок с деньгами и затрахать его до смерти.

Джек смеется, и хмурая морщинка между его бровей разглаживается. Другое дело.

— И да, не думай, что я забыл, ты должен отлеживаться, понял? — он угрожающе щурится, но это выглядит слишком мило. — Хотя бы до того момента, как ты перестанешь истекать потом от напряжения, только поднявшись с постели, иначе я... — Джек на секунду задумывается, прикусив губу, — я буду чаще тебя навещать и выносить тебе мозг.

Джеймс закатывает глаза и усмехается:

— Это должно меня напугать, принцесса? Я рад тебя видеть, — он щурится и понижает тон, — и если ты не перестанешь кусать губы, я не удержусь и испорчу тебе репутацию.

Он кидает взгляд на дверь через плечо Джека, и снова смотрит на принца. Тот ухмыляется в ответ:

— Рискни, Капитан, — почти мурлычет он. — И я пришлю Мишель и посмотрю, как ты запоешь. А еще лучше... Стриптизера. Транса, — фыркает он и в этот раз нарочито медленно кусает губу. Знает, чертенок, как соблазнительно выглядит, и пользуется этим.

— Вот это угрозы, мне уже страшно, — кивает Джеймс и все же тянет Джека на себя. Все это время они так и держались за ручки, словно подростки, совершенно забыв об этом, и это почти смущает. Джеймс обнимает принца за шею, не давая возможности отстраниться, и целует жадно улыбающиеся губы. Джек моментально откликается, отвечает жарко, кусает за нижнюю губу, и Джеймс не может удержать улыбки. В конце концов они оба улыбаются, как два невероятных дурака.

— Будь осторожен, принцесса, ладно? — просит Джеймс, поглаживая Джека по щеке, и тот трется о ладонь, словно кот, сверкая глазами из-под пушистых ресниц. — Вокруг тебя прямо змеиный клубок, куда не плюнь.

— Змеи всегда ползали вокруг королевского двора, ковбой, — тянет Джек. — И жили во дворце тоже. Я даже удивлен, что ни одна из этих змей еще не подцепила Мишель.

— Может, кто и подцепил уже, — Джеймс ведет носом по чужой щеке, вдыхая ненавязчивый запах одеколона, оттеняющий естественный запах кожи. — Хотя раз все считали, что я положил на нее глаз, тем более что она вполне очаровательно реагировала в танце, похоже, нет, — он крадет легкий поцелуй в уголок изогнутых губ. — Ммм, наконец-то раненный герой получил выстраданную награду в виде поцелуя своей принцессы, — мурлычет Джеймс, снова коротко целуя. — Я буквально чувствую, как стремительно увеличивается регенерация тканей. Определенно надо еще немного ускорить процесс.

Он двигает бровями намекающе и втягивает Джека в еще один неторопливый властный поцелуй.

— Спекулянт, — успевает пробормотать Джек, пока его не заткнули самым приятным образом.

К сожалению, в конце концов приходится друг друга отпустить. У них у обоих вызывающе раскраснелись губы, у Джека пострадала идеальная укладка, а по скулам разлился румянец, и Джеймс хочет снова его поцеловать, такого живого, с блестящими глазами и томной улыбкой красивых порочных губ.

— Мне пора, — с заметным сожалением тянет Джек, наклоняется, чтобы коротко чмокнуть напоследок в губы, и отстраняется, забирая свою руку из ослабевшей хватки Джеймса и поправляя сбившуюся одежду и волосы.

— Я уберу охрану. Будь осторожнее, капитан. И если все же сбежишь — дай мне знать, ладно? — он направляется к двери.

— Как скажешь, принцесса, — отзывается Джеймс, оглядывая фигуру принца.

Джек притормаживает у самого выхода, уже взявшись за ручку, и оглядывается через плечо.

— И все же было бы занятно, если бы ты стал королем. Я бы стал твоим советником, — он усмехается, а в его глазах вспыхивают искорки, — или твоей королевой.

— Ты наталкиваешь меня на ненужные мысли о шансе называть тебя своей королевой, принцесса, — фыркает в ответ Джеймс. — Береги себя.

Джек хочет сказать что-то еще, но только качает головой и выходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. И оставив едва уловимый запах одеколона в комнате, единственный след своего присутствия.

Глава 5

Джеймс все же уходит из больницы, даже официально выписывается, клятвенно пообещав, что наведается ради проверки швов. И первым же делом идет к королю — и тот показывает ему фото слежки за Броком. Джеймс стонет мысленно, — ну что за идиот Рамлоу, — но в то же время он может оценить умный ход Сайласа. Сам Джеймс бы сделал, возможно, так же, чтобы были доказательства на руках, а не просто подозрения. После этого он заглядывает в камеру Брока и долго вправляет ему мозги, в результате чего Рамлоу соглашается признать вину. Все же он не наивный фанатичный мальчик с горящим идеалами сердцем, своя шкура ему дорога и нужна живой, ради этого он может пренебречь пафосными речами о гибели предков за землю. Тем более, из-за этого уже погибли его друзья. Жаль, до него это поздно дошло.

День выходит насыщенным на события, и Джеймс устает под вечер — все же он еще не до конца восстановился после ранения, и еще слишком слаб скакать по городу бодрым козликом сутки напролет. Но когда он приходит домой, ему звонит Наташа. И то, что он узнает... Что ж, не то, чего Джеймс ждал. И не то, что хотелось бы рассказывать Джеку, но он не может утаить такую информацию.

Буквально через час раздается стук в дверь. Джеймс настороженно тянется за пистолетом и идет открывать. Джек.

Джеймс улыбается краем губ и отступает с пути, щелкая предохранителем и убирая пистолет обратно.

— Вовремя, принцесса, у меня как раз есть для тебя новости, — он колеблется. — Не самые приятные.

Джек позабавленно приподнимает бровь, окидывая его взглядом.

— И тебе привет, ковбой, — хмыкает он, проходя в квартиру, — Звучит не очень круто, — Джек ставит на стол принесенный с собой пакет, и Джеймс не может удержать любопытства, заглядывает внутрь и морщит нос. Лекарства.

Джек цепляется пальцами за пояс брюк и смотрит с любопытством.

— Ну давай, жги.

Джеймс делает глубокий вдох и начинает медленно говорить:

— Я искал информацию о той засаде на 127-ой, — с лица Джека исчезает легкое любопытство, сменяясь напряжением. — Попросил некоторых людей взломать базы данных, восстановить возможные записи, проверить участников цепочки. Должен признать, служба безопасности действительно отстой, — хмыкает он коротко и подходит к Джеку ближе, подталкивает его к постели и давит на плечо, заставляя сесть. Тот подчиняется, не сводя взгляда, полного робкой надежды и одновременно страха и грусти. Невероятно выразительные глаза.

— Конечно, сервера и каналы передачи были засекречены, поэтому пришлось потратить так много времени. Но мы нашли черный вход, и одна птичка напела о неофициальном приказе группе прикрытия отступить, — Джеймс криво улыбается. — Прости, детка, но приказ отдал твой отец.

Джек белеет в мгновение ока, и Джеймс на секунду думает, что тот сейчас потеряет сознание. Джек открывает рот, закрывает, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и его губы дрожат. Он будто забывает дышать, и только когда совсем уже в легких заканчивается воздух, делает судорожный вдох, прижимает дрожащие пальцы к губам. Джеймс смотрит, как из пронзительно голубых глаз начинают бежать слезы, и чувствует себя беспомощным. Джек опускает голову, прячет лицо в ладонях и всхлипывает.

— Прости, куколка, — шепчет Джеймс сочувственно, касается вздрагивающих плеч неловкой попыткой успокоить. — Прости, мне так жаль, что так вышло. Только сегодня узнал сам. Не мог тебе не сказать.

Он целует Джека в макушку, позволяя уткнуться себе в футболку. Тот цепляется за него отчаянно, вжимаясь так, словно Джеймс — его якорь, последнее, что удерживает от шторма снаружи. Бедный котенок не заслужил такого. Джеймс слишком быстро, пугающе быстро проникся этим еще слишком молодым на самом деле мальчишкой, сколько ему, двадцать четыре, кажется? Умный, но еще наивный, с какими-то слишком светлыми идеалами. Только недавно из плена, сразу под трибунал с обвинениями в халатности, где на него пытались повесить вину за гибель его людей, и наверняка даже помощи нормальной не получил. И такой удар от близкого человека. Король... еще пока не представляет, на чьем плече плачет его сын, но он заплатит за каждую слезинку.

— Тш-ш-ш, хороший мой, — Джеймс ерошит мягкие волосы, оглаживает по плечам. Джек утыкается ему в живот, охватив за пояс, и Джеймсу остается не так много пространства для маневров. — Теперь ты просто будешь осторожнее с ним. И я буду рядом, чтобы не допустить подобного снова, обещаю тебе.

— За что? — выдыхает сдавленно Джек, не отстраняясь, и потому слова звучат приглушенно. — Что я такого сделал?.. Я же... я же все для него делаю! Папа, он... — всхлип мешает ему договорить. — Я всю жизнь как собачка, — шепчет он торопливо, словно его прорвало, — выполняю трюки, скачу на задних лапках, чтобы заслужить его одобрение, чтобы он мной гордился!

Джек поднимает голову, сжимая футболку Джеймса пальцами.

— Неужели я так ужасен, что заслуживаю смерти?

Джеймс хмурится.

— Не говори глупостей.

— Тогда почему?! — почти кричит Джек в отчаянии.

— Если бы я знал, принцесса. Может, решил править вечно, — поджимает губы Джеймс и снова гладит Джека по волосам. — Или усилить конфликт с Гефом. Но он заключил мир, поэтому эта версия не выдерживает никакой критики. Так что я не знаю, малыш.

— Это сейчас, а тогда моя смерть послужила бы поводом напасть на Геф ради мести, вдохновить людей сражаться еще яростнее, — Джек шмыгает носом и отпускает голову пристыженно. — Может, мне действительно стоило умереть, чтобы сейчас мир был установлен только по нашим правилам.

— Не глупи, — Джеймс заставляет его снова посмотреть на себя, обнимает ладонями красивое скуластое лицо, стирает большими пальцами слезы с щек. В глазах принца плещется столько неприкрытой боли, что ею можно захлебнуться. И сказать следующее становится удивительно легко:

— Я клянусь в верности Его Высочеству кронпринцу Джонатану Бенджамину и обещаю служить ему и оберегать, делать все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь ему. И пусть услышат меня Господь и моя Госпожа, — на краю зрения Джеймс замечает, как мигнула лампа на столе, и чувствует невесомое дуновение прохладного ветерка на загривке. Его услышали. Но он не намерен отступать от своей клятвы.

Джек удивленно распахивает глаза, замирая растерянно, смотрит на Джеймса снизу вверх так, словно у того внезапно выросла вторая голова.

— Хочешь его голову, мой принц? — Джеймс гладит по высоким скулам, заглядывая в глаза. — Я принесу ее для тебя. Я буду на твоей, и только твоей стороне, что бы не случилось, — он коротко дергает уголком губ. — Если только ты не поставишь меня перед выбором между собой и моей семьей, но мне кажется, что этого не случится. У меня уже были хозяева, и я был их цепным псом. И перегрыз им всем глотки. Но тебе я даю поводок добровольно. Так скажи мне, принцесса, чего ты хочешь? Я сделаю это для тебя.

Джек облизывает пересохшие губы и сглатывает шумно.

— Я никогда бы не стал ставить кого-то перед таким выбором, — наконец, говорит он хрипло. — Это ужасно.

Он тянет Джеймса сесть рядом, и тот подчиняется требовательным рукам, тут же притягивая Джека ближе к себе и обнимая. Принц кажется таким хрупким и уязвимым сейчас, что хочется закутать его в мягкие пушистые одеяла, напоить какао и заставить захлебнуться кровью тех, кто сделал ему больно.

— Благородный мой принц, — шепчет с ласковой усмешкой Джеймс, касаясь губами его виска.

— ...Я хочу, чтобы они все заплатили, — Джек прижимается щекой к плечу Джеймса и обнимает его крепче.

Джеймс хмыкает.

— Мне нравится эта идея. Назови мне список, и они заплатят все и каждый. Постепенно, неотвратимо. А потом ты станешь королем, и это будет лучшим, что случалось с этой страной.

Он нехотя отпускает Джека, чтобы сходить за холодным полотенцем, и снова садится рядом, прикладывает кончик полотенца к разгоряченной коже лба принца, ласково обводит контуры лица, стирает дорожки слез. Джек улыбается с щемящей благодарностью, подставляя лицо, чтобы Джеймсу было удобнее.

— Никто из них не стоит твоих слез, принцесса. Расскажи мне, что именно и когда планирует твой дядя, чтобы мы могли... учесть это и подготовиться самим.

На лицо Джека находит тень, и он вздыхает.

— Я пока не знаю деталей. Только конечный пункт. Он хочет подставить Геф, обвинить их в смерти отца, чтобы снова начать войну.

— Даже не удивлен, — пожимает плечами Джеймс. — Он делает огромные деньги на военном конфликте, и они для него явно важнее жизней солдат и спокойствия людей, — он кривит уголок губ. — Я бы мог понять первое, в конце концов, моя работа заключается не в самых мирных действиях и иногда — совершенно не мирных, и мне за это платят соответственно, но даже у меня есть некоторые понятия о чести и профессиональной этике.

Джек угрюмо кивает.

— Ему плевать на людей. А я не хочу, чтобы мой народ погряз в очередной войне.В конце концов, деньги можно делать не только на оружии. Кстати, он хотел, чтобы я тебя убедил на пресс-конференции в прямом эфире осудить действия короля.

Джеймс недоуменно вскидывает бровь.

— Так он хочет уронить репутацию Сайласа или сделать его гибель драматичной и поднять людей на месть? Мне просто кажется, что это не сочетается. Впрочем, — он пожимает плечами и коротко чмокает Джека в кончик чуть покрасневшего носа, — я действительно не согласен с его действиями, потому что, как бы пафосно это ни звучало, мой отец умер за эту чертову землю, она впитала кровь многих наших, — Джеймс закатывает глаза и передразнивает:

— «Твоей семье это может не понравиться, но ты сделаешь это ради своего короля». Блядство. И в итоге что? В итоге и не предполагалось, что я справлюсь, потому что им нужно было восстание, — он стискивает на секунду зубы. — Ненавижу такое. Я чувствую себя наивным щенком, которого поманили косточкой, а она оказалась игрушечной.

Джек улыбается невесело.

— Понимаю. Я рассказываю дяде о том, что происходит, а он приказывает мне, что делать дальше. И все, ничего больше, никаких планов. Я не хочу быть просто глупой марионеткой в его руках. Хотя, похоже, уже стал ею, — недовольно хмурится он, рассеянно рисуя что-то на плече Джеймса.

Джеймс приподнимает голову принца за подбородок, гладит легко по нежной коже. Джек послушно поднимает взгляд.

— Ты можешь _притвориться_ ею, — уточняет Джеймс. — Воспользоваться его ресурсами, идеями, пусть он сделает большую часть работы за тебя, и когда придет время, ты просто перехватишь все нити управления из его рук. Конечно, он не отдаст добровольно, но... — он усмехается с мрачным обещанием, — есть много способов заставить заткнуться, уверен, он знаком с некоторыми из них, потому что сам применяет. Интересно, каково ему будет оказаться по другую сторону.

Джек облизывает нервно губы.

— Ты думаешь, у меня получится?

— Уверен, принцесса, — улыбка Джеймса становится мягче, и он обводит кончиками пальцев высокую скулу. — Даже если и нет... — он щурится насмешливо, — власть всегда могу захватить я, раз уж чертовы бабочки решили посидеть на мне, и сделать тебя своей королевой, — Джеймс наклоняется ближе и целует ласково припухшие яркие губы.

— Было бы неплохо, — Джек рвано выдыхает и приоткрывает рот, сдаваясь моментально.

— Впрочем, я в любом случае смогу называть тебя своей королевой, — усмехается Джеймс, чуть отстранившись.

— Мое сердце ты уже захватил, так что с троном справишься, — Джек смотрит на его губы и, похоже, не вполне понимает, что говорит.

Джеймс невольно дает удивлению проступить на лице. Он... не ожидал таких признаний, честно говоря. Тем более они настолько _близко_ знакомы всего что, пару дней, если собрать все вместе? И до этого Джек его недолюбливал и всячески ершился сарказмом в ответ. А сейчас... Джеймс сбит с толку, растерян и, наверное, тронут. Как же мало оказалось нужно для того, чтобы получить расположение принца. Всего лишь немного ласки, уважения, сочувствия и поддержки. Насколько же все плохо с его окружением, если он так тянется к первому, кто отнесся к нему по-человечески?

— Черт, прости, как твоя рана? — Джек вскидывает тревожно взгляд, торопливо убирая руки от Джеймса, оглядывает его, словно пытается увидеть сквозь футболку бинты.

Джеймс снова гладит Джека по щеке. Бедный котенок. Несмотря на весь свой образ «принца вечеринок» и той еще стервы, на самом деле благородный, заботливый, еще наивный, искренне пытающийся сделать что-то хорошее для страны. Сразу вспомнилось то, что Джек пришел к нему в больницу, хотя по факту они друг другу никто, и у принца есть все основания его вовсе ненавидеть, но нет. И сейчас пришел с лекарствами, только что узнал о предательстве близкого человека, но спрашивает о чужой ране. Смешной.

— Все нормально в целом, — Джеймс не может перестать гладить нежную кожу, чувствуя, как губы тянет ласковой улыбкой. — Пока еще не идеально, но скоро буду. Еще успею отлежаться вдоволь.

Джек улыбается в ответ, немного расслабляясь.

— Просто прошло мало времени, а я так в тебя вцепился, — он очаровательно смущается. — Я там... — машет в сторону стола, — принес лекарства, уточнил в больнице то, что тебе прописали.

Кажется, он смущается еще больше от такой демонстрации собственной заботы. Джеймс действительно очарован.

— Что мы будем делать? — спрашивает Джек внезапно. — Я имею в виду, тебе в любом случае нужно будет выступить завтра на пресс-конференции. «Против» или «за» — решать тебе.

Джеймс усмехается.

— Против, за... Или что-то между. Я был сегодня у короля, он мне продемонстрировал фото со слежки за Броком на протяжении минимум нескольких дней. Знали, что готовится мятеж, но не знали, кто его возглавит. Брок просто горяч на радикальные решения, но своя шкура ему дорога, так что он признает вину ради смягчения наказания.

— Да, точно, я совсем забыл, — спохватывается Джек. — Я же хотел сказать, что за Броком следили. А ты успел первым, — он скучнеет и тыкает Джеймса в плечо. — У них подозрения были, что он наемник.

— Подозрения... — Джеймс не выдерживает, закатывая глаза, — я не понимаю, что за идиоты сидят у вас в СБ и как с ними вас еще всех не перерезали многочисленные шпионы, — ворчит он. — Меня это как профессионала выводит из себя. Да, он наемник, мы работали вместе, он больше боевик, предпочитает силу изворотливости и каким-то хитрым планам — думаю, по этому мятежу это и так видно было. У нас сложные отношения — я могу назвать его своим другом, но иногда уебать готов ублюдка, — вздыхает он. — Но он не заслужил смертной казни за глупость. Поэтому я попытаюсь сделать все, чтобы вытащить его безмозглую задницу. В том числе и испытать шансы с заявкой, — Джеймс на секунду замолкает, раздумывая, и чуть морщит нос.

— Попробуешь подать?

— Да, но наверное, если я буду сильно критиковать его на пресс-конференции, он просто из вредности мне откажет. Выкручусь, — он хмыкает, берет руку Джека и начинает осторожно разминать. — Я одно время работал в одной организации... прямо скажем, не совсем легальной. И не совсем работал, но да ладно. Я учил девочек, совсем еще подростков, сражаться против более сильного физически противника. И хоть остальное было не моим делом, я знал, что их натаскивают на шпионаж. И я многого у них нахватался, поэтому научился тоже пиздеть как дышать.

Джек следит за действиями Джеймса со странным удивлением, но не препятствует.

— Служба безопасности, может, иногда и допускает проколы, но отец выстроил вокруг себя такую защиту, что к нему не подберешься с покушениями. Я помню несколько случаев, когда пытались, но после эти исполнители пропадали в темницах дворца. А отец вот он, до сих пор жив и чувствует себя прекрасно, разве что крышей едет.

Джеймс скептически хмыкает.

— Если бы его хотели убить — давно бы это сделали, несмотря даже на божественную защиту и избранность, — пренебрежительно заявляет он со знанием дела и мурлычет тоном ниже:

— И теперь я хочу это сделать. И сделаю, принцесса.

Джек поднимает взгляд.

— Ты иногда говоришь так... Словно тебе лет семьдесят. И значит, — Джек щурится насмешливо, — говоришь, врунишка? Сейчас тоже меня обманываешь? — он тоже понижает голос, прикасается лбом к Джеймсу, почти по-детски невинным жестом. — Обманешь, вытащишь все тайны королевского двора и исчезнешь, как призрак?

Джеймс трется носом о нос Джека.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мне вся сотня, малыш, — признается он серьезно. — И у меня есть свои принципы. Например, верность клятвам и обещаниям, которые я даю, поэтому я делаю это очень редко. Твое сердце и тайны двора в надежных руках, принцесса, — он усмехается мягко и целует, невесомо касаясь чужих губ своими.

— Тогда я могу не беспокоиться об их сохранности, — выдыхает Джек и коротко лижет Джеймса в губы. Тот фыркает и отстраняется.

— Давай-ка я посмотрю твое ранение, ковбой, — Джек поднимается и идет к оставленному им пакету. — Раздевайся.

Джеймс капризно морщит нос, но все же послушно снимает домашнюю футболку и вытаскивает из тумбочки ножницы, чтобы разрезать бинты, опоясывающие его торс. Рана на спине — не самое удобное для самостоятельного обслуживания.

— Однажды ты увидишь меня другого, — внезапно говорит он негромко, хмурясь. — И я только надеюсь, что не напугаю тебя.

— Почему это я должен напугаться? — Джек отрывается от изучения содержимого пакета.

Джеймс устраивается сидя на постели, спиной к Джеку, чтобы тому было удобнее, и пожимает плечами.

— Я на семьдесят процентов состою из убийств и жестокости, принцесса, не все хотят знакомиться с этой стороной жизни. А ты у нас все же мирная пташка, несмотря на военный опыт.

Джек молчит, осторожно разрезая старые бинты и начиная обрабатывать затянувшуюся рану. Его движения уверенные и осторожные, но Джеймс готов поклясться, что обычно врачи не пытаются сделать пациентам внеплановый массаж.

— Не думаю, что меня такое напугает, — просто отвечает он, наконец, и принимается накладывать свежие бинты, коротко чмокнув в левое, покрытое татуировкой, плечо.

Джеймс улыбается невольно, чувствуя ласковое прикосновение губ.

— Посмотрим.

— Вот и посмотрим, — упрямо отзывается Джек и сосредотачивается на деле. Через несколько минут он наконец объявляет:

— Все, теперь только таблетки еще выпей, и можешь быть свободен.

Джеймс успевает развернуться и поймать его за руку до того, как он отошел, и мягко благодарно целует костяшки. Джек отходит к маленькой кухне, набирая воду, тут же сам умывается коротко, и возвращается, прихватив со столика нужные таблетки. Джеймс послушно выпивает все под бдительным взглядом.

— Как много у тебя времени, принцесса? Останешься на ночь?

Джек оглядывается на часы.

— Час максимум, и пора уходить, — с сожалением тянет он и трет лицо, вытирая капли воды. Он выглядит немного лучше, но покрасневшие словно потухшие глаза все еще выдают недавние слезы.

— Будет сложно объяснить отцу или Томасине, почему я остался у тебя на ночь. Если уж про пару часов я могу соврать о том, что я хотел с тобой поболтать о всяких военных штучках или о Мишель, то лжи на целую ночь я не наскребу. Она, кстати, не очень расстроилась тогда из-за тебя. Недавно узнал, что она на одного пианиста запала. Не думаю, что это хорошо закончится, но я его не видел.

Джеймс фыркает.

— И я бы больше удивился бы, если б твоя сестра расстроилась из-за фото, не самое неприличное, меня с какой-то леди. Не порно же. И я ничего ей не обещал, почему вообще все так уверены, что я в нее с первого взгляда влюблен, — не может не пожаловаться он и снова ловит руку Джека, трется щекой о ладонь словно кот.

— Чувствую себя подростком, прячущимся от родителей девушки, — он щурится смешливо на Джека, — или парня, которые меня не одобряют. Знакомые чувства. Только здесь на более высоком уровне.

— Я тоже, — Джек улыбается светло.

Джеймс отползает спиной дальше на постель и тянет за собой Джека.

— Иди ко мне, принцесса, больному нужны целебные объятия, а у нас всего час, — мурлычет он, устраиваясь осторожно на подушках и обнимая принца. Тот утыкается носом в его плечо и шумно выдыхает.

— Это так глупо, — бормочет он, но не сопротивляется, скорее наоборот.

Они проводят время так, просто обжимаясь как школьники и целуясь до боли в губах, без намерений как-то продолжить, только насладиться друг другом. А потом Джеку приходится уйти, и это странно — чувствовать внутри такое яростное нежелание отпускать, тогда как они действительно знакомы не сказать, чтобы сильно много.

Глава 6

Наступает Судный День и день суда одновременно — иронично. Джеймс получает медаль за «проявленный героизм», и ему приходится прикладывать очень большие усилия, чтобы не закатывать глаза. Всего четыре случая получения такой медали в истории, и вот он — пятый. Второй раз спасающий принцесс. Джеймс бы предпочел обойтись без всей этой торжественной ерунды, но приходится терпеть. Тем более что ему пока надо вести себя как пай-мальчик и танцевать так, как хочется королю, чтобы заслужить для Брока смягчение наказания. Хотя бы просто уберечь от смертной казни идиота.

Так что он сияет белозубой улыбкой, строит из себя святую наивность, пораженного щедростью короля, и всячески выражает сдержанный восторг. Джек тоже в помещении, и Джеймс старается не коситься на него слишком откровенно, но периодически оглядывает незаметно ладную фигуру, затянутую в дорогой костюм, подчеркивающий все достоинства.

Джеймс пытается тут же сразу уточнить у его величества возможность смягчения приговора, который еще даже не начали обсуждать, — нагло и нахрапом, в своем стиле в общем-то, — но его отшивают на месте с вежливой улыбкой. Окей, Джеймс не сломается, его гордость тоже, попросит еще чуть позже, заебет короля так, что тот согласится, лишь бы Барнс отстал. А пока ему уже нужно идти, потому что суд скоро начнется. Но только в коридоре его окликает принц, напоминает про пресс-конференцию, и Джеймс морщится, потому что из головы совершенно вылетело, и он не горит желанием общаться с этими стервятниками, но выхода особенного не было. Напоследок он окидывает Джека нарочито медленным взглядом сверху вниз и обратно, подмигивает и только потом уходит.

На суде он видит сестру Рамлоу — Лорен, и ее старшую дочку Грейс, достаточно взрослую уже, чтобы присутствовать на таких мероприятиях. Джеймс знает их, близок с их семьей достаточно, чтобы, в случае чего, взять на себя обязанность присматривать за ними, как за своими девочками. Он искренне надеется, что до такого не дойдет, но он привык учитывать все варианты. Брок, увидев сестру и племянницу, стискивает зубы и отводит взгляд, и на его лице написано сожаление. То ли от того, что они видят его таким, то ли потому, что он в принципе попался так нелепо. Брока иногда не разберешь, что за мысли бродят в его голове. Он признает вину, говорит о том, что действовал на эмоциях, выкручивается как может. Джеймс замер на задних рядах, отслеживая выражение лиц судей и угрюмо хмурясь. Он и сам выступает свидетелем, подробно рассказывает, что видел сам, как Брок помогал ему успокаивать остальных, что тот участвовал в драке на его стороне и вообще не был инициатором идеи взять принцессу в заложники. Он бы и принцессу притащил, чтобы та подтвердила, да только кто б ему позволил. Лорен и Грейс после суда перехватывают его на выходе, просят о помощи, смотрят на него с такой надеждой, что Джеймс едва может смотреть им в глаза. Он обещает сделать все, что в его силах, но признает — напоминает скорее — что он не всесилен. Что за измену, которую пишут Броку, положена смертная казнь, и он едва ли может надеяться сбавить до просто заключения. Обнимает обеих напоследок крепко и оставляет, несчастных и растерянных.

В зал с журналистами Джеймс вступает как на расстрел. Он терпеть их не мог — он же это уже упоминал, верно? — и предпочел бы оказаться где угодно еще, но. Всегда есть чертово «но». Он натягивает улыбку, становится очаровательным и харизматичным, почти _Баки_ , говорит долго, скользя на грани между откровенным осуждением и подхалимажем с осторожным перевесом в сторону неодобрения решения короля. Его пытаются расспрашивать не по теме — о, этим людям куда интереснее узнать про злоебучих бабочек из первых уст, — но он аккуратно уходит от ответа, делая вид, что не понимает, о чем речь, а потом и вовсе тактично сворачивает выступление и сбегает.

Джек все это время маячил за чужими спинами, и Джеймс утягивает его в один из пустых кабинетов рядом, тщательно проверив на наличие камер и лишних людей.

— Знаешь, принцесса, я не представляю, как ты с этим справляешься, — ворчит он и притягивает Джека к себе в объятия, утыкаясь носом в висок, вдыхает уже знакомый запах одеколона.

— С помощью алкоголя и только с помощью алкоголя, — тихо смеется Джек, неуверенно обнимая в ответ.

— Я скоро перейду на армейский мат, чтобы до них точно доходило, — жалуется Джеймс, — на моих подчиненных действовало безотказно, сразу все все понимали.

Он мягко касается губами щеки принца.

— Как успехи у тебя?

Джек вздыхает.

— От.. Его Величество еще не выбрал последнее дело. На место претендует Мишель, но у тебя тоже есть шансы, — Джек разглаживает лацканы парадного кителя Джеймса и усмехается. — Ты хорошо держался там перед камерами и уходил от ответов, как настоящий политик. Прям Мистер Очарование... Это и есть то, каким ты был до войны, ковбой?

— Можно и так сказать, — Джеймс прихватывает губами раковину уха. Джек выдыхает тихо, подаваясь к блуждающим по его телу рукам, и по его щекам расходится смущенный румянец.

— Я умею быть приличным и убедительным мальчиком на публике при большом желании. Навык, который стоит сохранения. Но что касается дела... Еще неизвестно пока, что решит суд, — Джеймс отстраняется, хмурясь беспокойно, — чтобы было, что оспаривать. Но может и стоит заранее попытаться забить место на столе короля. Но соперничество с принцессой... — он хмыкает и качает головой, — мне кажется изначально обреченным на провал, потому что дочь король явно предпочтет делу о восстании. Кто вообще руководит... что там? Приемная комиссия по заявкам? — Джеймс морщит нос. — А ты лично можешь как-то повлиять на решение суда, господин министр? В обход всей этой возни с делами Судного Дня?

— Я могу разве что приказать судье назначить высшую меру твоему другу.

Джеймс приподнимает бровь.

— А в другую сторону приказать можешь? — позабавленный, интересуется он. — Если судья подчинится тебе в случае смертной казни, то он может и подчиниться в случае смягчения наказания, разве это не так работает?

— Не думаю, — Джек дергает уголком губ. — Король может что-то заподозрить, если я начну помогать тебе и мятежнику. Мне кажется, он счастлив, что мы цапаемся. Но в случае высшей меры ты сможешь покапризничать перед ним. Не думаю, что он захочет терять своего карманного героя... Джеймс, сюда же могут войти, — он отбивается от совсем уж разошедшихся шаловливых рук, лезущих под пиджак.

Прежде, чем отпустить принца, Джеймс на секунду прижимается к чужим губам в быстром, ласковом поцелуе, и отступает на шаг, убирая руки в карманы, чтобы не тянулись смять совершенство образа, разрушить идеальность выглаженных линий ладно сидящего костюма, растрепать аккуратную укладку и заставить глаза засиять шало, а губы и скулы раскраснеться, хотя бы как прошлым вечером. Или как первой ночью... Вернее, Первой Ночью. Джеймс прогоняет вставшую перед глазами картинку, как он сейчас прижимает Джека к стене, приспускает брюки и берет быстро и грубо, заставляя его кусать губы и затыкать рот кулаком, чтобы не кричать в голос, прямо так, через стенку от многолюдного коридора, когда их могут легко застукать и тогда проблем не оберешься. А если бы в Джеке еще и игрушка была...

— Конечно, моя принцесса, — мурлычет он низко, на мгновение опалив голодным хищным взглядом.

— Еще увидимся, ковбой, — Джек поправляет пиджак, улыбается напоследок и уходит.

***

Что ж, Джеймс и не рассчитывал особо, что получится так легко, по щелчку изящных пальцев кронпринца, освободить обвиняемого в госизмене. Скорее, если бы что-то проходило слишком гладко, он бы заподозревал подвох. Остаток дня он крутится белкой, устает еще сильнее, чем вчера — ему прописали покой, но какой к чертям покой, когда его... не сказать, что лучшему другу, но близкому знакомому, с которым прошли много дерьма и даже провели вместе несколько ночей, когда становилось особенно мучительно быть одному, грозит смертная казнь. Черт бы тебя побрал, Рамлоу.

А потом суд действительно выносит смертный приговор, и Джеймс чувствует, как внутри что-то обрывается. Он до последнего надеялся, но похоже, что зря. Брок смотрит на него растерянно-тоскливо, и когда его проводят мимо, торопливо просит позаботиться о сестре и племянницах. На лице Лорен застыло выражения ужаса и неверия, Грейс зажимает ладонью рот, но щеки мокрые от слез. На этом заседании с ними муж Лорен — Колин недолюбливал Брока, но даже у него сейчас скорбно поджаты губы, он обнимает дочь и сжимает мягко плечо супруги. Джеймс колеблется секунду, но затем все же подходит к женщине и крепко, но осторожно обнимает ее, шепчет на ухо, как ему чертовски жаль, что у него ничего не вышло, целует Грейс в лоб, заверяя ее, что он-то уж точно никуда не денется, молча пожимает руку Колину и буквально сбегает. Это ужасно. Он чувствует себя словно опустошенным и брошенным. Он на грани того, чтобы потерять второго близкого человека, и ничего не может с этим сделать. Реалистично Джеймс понимал, что у таких, как они с Броком, никогда не будет своих «долго и счастливо», — как выяснилось на практике, у Стива тоже, а раз он не заслужил, то они тем более, — и они обречены сдохнуть гораздо раньше старости и не по естественным причинам и гореть в аду за все, что творили, но... но он не думал, что это произойдет вот так. Гребанная медаль, которую ему вручили за весь этот фарс, словно кость собаке кинули, буквально жжет грудь, и Джеймс срывает ее с себя, заталкивает в красный конверт и бросает на пол в груду таких же. Конверты, с которыми тысячи людей приходят каждый год на Судный День. Несбывшиеся надежды, которые сейчас сиротливо рассыпались под ногами, и не видно плитки пола — настолько их много. Десятки тысяч отчаявшихся, последним лучиком которых была мудрость короля. И лишь десять счастливчиков. Джеймс не верил в то, что их выбирают действительно случайно — взять хоть ту же принцессу Мишель. И Джек недавно это только подтвердил. Впрочем, нет смысла думать об этом. Все уже решилось, и завтра Брок будет мертв. И Джеймс ни за что не придет на казнь. Он хочет запомнить Рамлоу сильным, волевым, красивым мужчиной, а не посиневшим трупом с невидящими глазами. Он и так видел достаточно трупов за свою жизнь.

Джеймс шатается неприкаянной тенью по городу, не в состоянии мирно пойти к себе и лечь спать. Беспокойство и все эти эмоции после суда просто не дадут ему уснуть, превратят ночь в кошмары, и поэтому ему необходимо выплеснуть эту зудящую под кожей энергию.

Уже стемнело, когда ему звонят и просят — хотя скорее, передают приказ — вернуться во дворец. Король хочет видеть его. Джеймс скалится в злой улыбке. Что за ирония. Он бы как раз предпочел никого не видеть. Сходил бы в зал, чтобы избить пару груш, но проклятая дырка в спине мешает этим планам. Все же Джеймс возвращается. Король ждет его в пустом зале совещаний, и когда Джеймс приходит, серьезно говорит что-то о том, что нельзя недооценивать себя, и вешает обратно ему на грудь эту проклятую медаль. Джеймс буквально каменеет, пытаясь сдержаться и не нахамить величеству. А затем тот непринужденно сообщает, что все же вмешался в дело Брока и тот вместо смертной казни получит всего лишь полгода исправительных работ. Облегчение, которое обрушилось на Джеймса, почти заставляет его покачнуться и явно отражается на лице, потому что Сайлас улыбается довольно.

— Благодарю, Ваше Величество, — выдыхает Джеймс.

Он искренен и в этот момент готов даже обнять короля, но все же здравый рассудок, который еще сохранился, спрашивает у него «Ты ебанулся на радостях, Барнс?», и Джеймс в итоге ограничивается только признательным кивком.

Последняя эмоциональная встряска дня окончательно его выматывает, и он едва помнит, как добирается до квартиры. Кошмары ему сегодня так и не снятся.

***

Джек в смятении с самой Первой Ночи. Он никогда не думал... Черт, он и сам не знает, чего ждал от Барнса. Но точно не того, что распадется под его руками и губами на атомы, начнет умолять себя выебать, как какая-то шлюха. Но каждый раз, стоит ему вспомнить этот властный голос, эту ленивую хищную усмешку, хриплый шепот на ухо и жаркие поцелуи — он загорался, как спичка. Ему никогда не было настолько хорошо. Даже с Джо — и к своему стыду, он чувствует себя виноватым за измену, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться, если вдруг ему представится чудесный шанс вернуться в прошлое и исправить этот момент. То, как под руками Барнса... _Джеймса_ горело тело, как каждое прикосновение выбивало воздух из легких, и как отсутствие необходимости самому что-то контролировать кружило голову — это ошеломляло. И внезапно оказалось, что можно отдать контроль другому и ничего страшного в этом не случится. Было странно не иметь возможности касаться в ответ, как-то возвращать ласку, все же Джек всегда уделял внимание удовольствию партнера, а тут его внезапно лишили такой возможности. Его в принципе лишили даже возможности внятно думать, только стонать, шептать чужое имя как молитву и плавиться в бесконечном удовольствии. И отдаваться полностью, отдаваться этим губам, языку, рукам, ласкам, горячему крупному члену. Джеймсу.

И он вспомнил о Джо только раз, когда его опрокинули на спину и разобрали по кусочкам, поклоняясь каждому миллиметру его тела как святыне, как и обещали. А затем мысль о Джо смыло волной второго оргазма, и Джек остался на постели дрожащей, бескостной, бездумной массой, не чувствующей внятно своего собственного тела. И даже в таком уязвимом состоянии он не боялся этого по сути незнакомого ему мужчины, чувствовал себя защищенным, словно в коконе. Чувствовал, что он кому-то нужен не потому, что он принц, а потому, что он Джек. Чувствовал, что он принадлежит кому-то полностью. И это внезапно дарило ощущение свободы вопреки всему.

Это все казалось ему нереальным. И то, что, Джеймс, получив свое, не выгнал его тут же, тоже. И его нежность после секса, и забота, и то, как серьезно он отвечал, когда внезапно Джека прорвало выложить все, что его тревожит. Эта мягкая насмешка в попытке поддержать, доверие в ответ на доверие, широкие горячие ладони на спине, ласковое «принцесса»... Сердце билось где-то в горле, мешая вздохнуть, и оказалось, что короткая интрижка на одну ночь с целью спустить пар и заодно подставить под удар отца ненавистного человека превратилась в что-то странное. Непонятное. Джек чувствовал такое спокойствие в чужих объятиях, такое непривычное чувство невесомости и одновременно заземленности, что уходить не хотелось. И это опасно, потому оборвать все связи потом, оставить все это в рамках одной ночи в прошлом и сбежать было лучшим решением. Он не знал, правильно ли поступал тогда, но его напугало то, что он чувствовал.

Джек любил Джо. Это было аксиомой его жизни. А теперь все встало с ног на голову. И все из-за Джей... Барнса. Но Джек больше не мог перестать думать обо всем, что произошло, и что было сказано. И Джо... Джо ведь не должен пострадать, верно?

В любом случае, это была всего лишь одна ночь. Ничего более. И Джек гнал от себя смутное сожаление об этом.

А затем все снова происходит стремительно, как будто колесо судьбы уже разогналось и его не остановить силами обычного человека.

Дядя со своим заговором, в который Джек не хотел ввязываться, восстание в Порту, острая колючая злость на отца и Гент, толкнувшая согласиться. И проклятые бабочки над головой Джеймса Барнса. В тот момент Джек его ненавидел так искренне, что такой чистой ненависти не сыскать, можно выставлять в палату мер и весов как эталон. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его обманули, поманили и бросили, как бездомную дворняжку, никому не нужную. А потом он узнает, что Барнс, — как и положено чертовому герою, — нарвался на пулю, защищая глупышку-Мишель. И ему бы радоваться, но... Что-то в груди тянет беспокойством.

Джек напивается. Сидит у себя в комнате и пьет дорогой виски так, словно это какой-то паленый алкоголь за пару центов, пьет залпом, не чувствуя вкуса, только в стремлении забыться как можно быстрее. Заткнуть мечущийся разум, разрываемый противоречивыми чувствами.

Он уберет Барнса с дороги.

Наверное.

...Джек выдерживает ровно три дня, прежде чем прийти в палату. Лечащий врач сказал, что Барнс выживет, что его организм показывает неплохие темпы регенерации, и беспокоиться не о чем. Но липкий страх в животе окончательно отпускает только тогда, когда Барнс открывает глаза, вскидываясь в тревоге — вот же чуйка у человека — и приветствует его хриплым «принцесса». Черт возьми. Джек чувствует такое облегчение, что готов придушить придурка за то, что заставил его так волноваться.

Джек кормит его с рук, снова ощущая это чувство нереальности. Барнс имеет над ним какую-то непонятную власть, потому что в его присутствии у Джека развязывается язык, и он выкладывает все, что его тревожит. Снова. А Барнс... целует руки Джека с щемящей нежностью и обещает быть рядом, глядя в глаза и похоже не понимая, что в очередной раз небрежно переворачивает весь мир Джека с ног на голову. Джек чувствует себя беспомощным котенком. И видимо, он слишком ошеломлен, потому что внезапно обнаруживает, что его снова целуют так, будто душу выпить хотят. И Джек не может найти в себе сопротивления.

И не может найти оправдания, почему он на следующий же день стоит перед дверью Джеймса с пакетом лекарств в руках, почему он вообще озаботился выспросить у врача о назначении и закупился тщательно по списку. Возможно, Джек сходит с ума. Возможно, он не заметил, как у него появилась вторая личность, которая подталкивает делать то, что раньше он бы не сделал. Или сделал бы?

А потом Джеймс ласково садит его на постель и выкладывает как на духу все, что узнал. И Джек чувствует с почти оглушительным звоном, как рушится мир вокруг. И только Джеймс, его руки, его голос удерживают Джека от того, чтобы не сойти с ума, чтобы не позволить хаосу поглотить себя.

А Барнс, этот невозможный человек, клянется ему в верности на имени Бога, и это слишком серьезно, чтобы можно было шутить такими вещами. И он делает это ради него, Джека. Разве он не видит, что Джек этого недостоин? Что от него хочет избавится даже собственный отец? И можно ли называть теперь этого человека отцом?..

Почему совершенный незнакомец, раздражающий выскочка, из-за которого у Джека возникло столько проблем, стал внезапно для него единственным близким существом, щедро предлагающий поддержку и защиту и не требующий ничего взамен? Джек не знает ответа на этот вопрос, но он позволяет себе уткнуться в чужое плечо и не думать ни о чем.

Судный День проходит как в тумане. Джек старается отстраниться от мысли, что это никакой не день справедливости и щедрости короля — это день решения его личных проблем под благовидным предлогом. А люди верят, несут красные конверты в последней отчаянной надежде на милость монарха. Джек злится и ему больно от количества конвертов, которым суждено остаться на полу. Судебная система слишком неповоротлива и ущербна, и десять фальшивых дел в год никак не решат эту проблему. Если Джек станет королем, он в первую очередь изменит именно судебную систему.

Он смотрит в лицо отца, словно надеется увидеть там изменения после вчерашней новости, словно король внезапно бросит притворяться, разоблаченный. Но все, как и всегда. Отец... _Его Величество_ хладнокровен, высокомерен, и в его глазах нет ничего, когда он смотрит на Джека. Только равнодушная пустота, возможно, с ноткой презрения. Верно, ведь Джек не Мишель, правда, _папа_? Это ради нее ты перевернул бы мир.

И если верить Барнсу, теперь у Джека тоже есть такой человек. Джеку хочется ему верить. И хочется помочь. Вот только у него не получается, зато выходит у короля. Иронично.

Джек надеется, что на этом проблемы закончатся, но...

Посол из Гефа ранним утром в Зале Совета несколько дней спустя одним своим присутствием намекает, что Джеку пора перестать надеяться на легкую жизнь.

Глава 7

Следующие несколько дней можно даже назвать спокойными. Джеймс даже пару раз как послушный мальчик наведался на осмотр в больницу. Врач поцокал языком и поздравил с хорошей регенерацией. Джеймс только фыркнул — если не убило, значит, заживет.

Иногда приходил принц и контролировал, все ли антибиотики выпил Джеймс, сам менял ему повязки. Это грело и немного смущало — давно о нем так не заботились, обычно это Джеймс хлопочет над всеми как курица-наседка.

И хорошо, что он восстановился достаточно, когда приезжает генерал Гефа. И черт возьми, как Джеймс рад, что наконец-то какое-то движение, миссии, а то он уже начал чувствовать, как загибается без привычного ритма жизни и всплесков адреналина. Он чертов наркоман и наслаждается этим. Джеймс может жить мирной жизнью, честно может, но недолго. Его тянет к опасности как мотылька к огню, ему нравится, как просыпается вкус к жизни, когда ты танцуешь на волоске от смерти. Это его сущность, ему нужно постоянно что-то делать, искать, да хоть шпионов вычислять. Он представить не может себя в кресле министра сельского хозяйства, например — даже в его воображении это моментально нагоняет тоску. Он почти скучает по временам наемничества — как только все закончится, Зимний Солдат вернется к своей работе. А сейчас появился небольшой шанс развеяться, пусть и просто дипломатической миссией, хотя Джеймс, признаться, ждал другого.

Вечером раздается стук в дверь, и Джеймс едва тратит пару секунд, чтобы открыть — он уже выучил эту уверенную легкую поступь и всегда одинаковый ритм стука. И буквально ловит покачнувшегося Джека, втягивает его в квартиру и захлопывает дверь. Джеймс моментально подбирается, встревоженный, первая мысль — что его принц ранен, и где-то рядом опасность, но быстрая проверка не выявляет никаких повреждений. Только невероятную усталость и хронический недосып.

— Блядь, детка, напугал, — Джеймс, когда призрачная опасность и мгновенный страх за чужую жизнь отступили, обнимает мягче и коротко целует Джека в висок. — Устал, котенок? Остался бы у себя сегодня, тебе надо выспаться.

— Да, кажется, на ходу засыпаю, — бормочет Джек заплетающимся языком и утыкается Джеймсу в плечо. — Надо поменять повязки еще раз и таблетки, — он зевает широко и отстраняется. — Давай, садись на кровать, я пока руки помою.

Он исчезает за дверью ванной и возвращается через пару минут с влажными волосами и более бодрым, хотя круги под глазами и общий бледный вид буквально кричат о необходимости отдыха.

— Снимай, чего ты ждешь, — ворчит он, садясь привычно рядом. — И заодно мне надо обсудить с тобой детали миссии.

Джеймс так же привычно стаскивает футболку и подставляет спину нежным рукам.

— Я весь во внимании, принцесса.

Джек вздыхает, приступая к делу.

— Дипломатическая миссия — это прикрытие. У нас будет другое задание, так что придется поработать не только языком у микрофона.

— Я могу поработать языком не только у микрофона, — Джеймс с ухмылкой оглядывается через плечо, и Джек закатывает глаза.

— Геф просит о помощи с группой террористов, — Джеймс весь подбирается, услышав это. — Те активно против установления мира, кошмарят мирных жителей, устраивают диверсии и всячески мешают жить. В наших же интересах укрепить отношения с Гефом, так что уничтожим террористов и, возможно, Бог скажет нам спасибо.

Джеймс действительно воодушевлен и теперь с нетерпением ждет завтрашнего дня. Вот это настоящая работа. А то он словно застоявшийся в стойле жеребец, которому жизненно необходимо вырваться на свободу и потратить накопившуюся энергию.

— Вооружение? Экипировка? Кто предоставил информацию о группировке и почему Геф не может справиться самостоятельно? Не верю, что у них нет своих спецов, — уточняет он моментально и оглядывается через плечо. — И я могу взять свою винтовку?

— Сколько вопросов, — хмыкает Джек. — Винтовку можешь взять, только завтра надо будет согласовать это с генералом, чтобы добавили ее в схрон. После выступления на площади с заверениями мира нас отвезут на точку в лесу, где мы сможем подготовиться к миссии. Вооружение и экипировка, соответственно, будут ждать уже там, — Джек закачивает перевязку и хмурится. — Генерал говорит, что они пытались выловить ублюдков сами, но те постоянно от них ускользали. Надо было раньше тебе сказать, с утра будет столько беготни, но я только сейчас смог вырваться, — Джек звучит виновато.

Джеймс разворачивается к нему и притягивает своего принца себе на колени, обнимая и зарываясь носом в его шею.

— Все хорошо, детка, мы все успеем, — заверяет он.

Джек обнимает его за шею, поглаживая по загривку, и Джеймсу хочется замурчать.

— Почему я вообще в это ввязался? — вздыхает Джек тихо.

— Потому что сам вызвался? — предполагает Джеймс. — Даже я присутствовал на этом моменте.

Он рассеянно гладит Джека по бедрам и спине, забираясь ладонями под пиджак.

— Нет, я про то, что я вожусь с тобой, — Джек прикрывает глаза, опуская голову на его плечо.

— Оу, — Джеймс ухмыляется самодовольно. — Потому что я восхитителен и у меня твое сердце, помнишь, принцесса? — мурлычет он. — Останься сегодня. Обсуждение и подготовка к миссии — достаточно весомая причина.

Джек поднимает голову, и на его лице написано сожаление. Джеймс моментально понимает все, что тот хочет сказать, еще до того, как он открывает рот.

— Прости, — Джек виновато улыбается. — У меня еще остались дела, которые надо решить.

— Ты же на ходу вырубаешься, какие могут быть дела еще, — ворчит Джеймс, обнимая крепче, чтоб не сбежал. — Въебешься в аварию, заснув за рулем, кому это надо, — он вскидывает взгляд и щурится. — Ты остаешься, и это уже не вопрос. Я даже не буду домогаться, обещаю — но тебе точно надо выспаться перед миссией, ты на зомби похож, принцесса.

Джек возмущенно фыркает.

— Сам ты зомби! — по-детски заявляет он. — И у меня есть водитель.

Джеймс удерживает порывающегося встать Джека.

— Я же сказал. Ты остаешься и спишь сейчас, — недовольно тянет он и прикусывает за Джека шею, чтобы не дергался, пока одной рукой стаскивает с него галстук и расстегивает рубашку. — Сладкий сон минимум на шесть часов. Можешь считать, я взял тебя в заложники.

— Я тебя засужу, — бормочет Джек, вяло сопротивляясь.

— Да-да, конечно, — фыркает Джеймс в ответ, целеустремленно раздевая принца. Его попытки сопротивления просто смешны, и в какой-то момент он вовсе засыпает, уткнувшись в плечо Джеймса. Он закатывает глаза и осторожно укладывает свою принцессу на постель, раздевает окончательно, оставляя только белье, и вытягивается рядом. Накрывает обоих одеялом и притягивает сладко сопящую тушку себе под бок. Джеймс зарывается носом во все еще влажные волосы и умиротворенно вздыхает.

Он спит чутко — давняя привычка, когда любой шорох может значить неприятности — поэтому среди ночи просыпается от возни. Джек спит, прижимаясь к нему, но в свете ночных фонарей, льющемся из окон, на его лице блестят слезы, да и плечо самого Джеймса влажное.

— Бабочки, опять чертовы бабочки, — еле различимо бормочет он, и Джеймс бормочет успокаивающую ерунду ему на ухо, аккуратно вытирая слезы, невесомыми поцелуями стирает дорожки. Бедный котенок. Тот успокаивается вскоре, Джеймс еще немного следит за ним, и убедившись, что все в порядке, засыпает сам.

Наверное, проходит еще пара часов, когда он снова просыпается — в этот раз из-за резкого движения рядом.

— Какого черта? — Джек шало смотрит на него сверху вниз, и у него такое растерянно-уязвимое выражение лица, что Джеймсу хочется одновременно закатить глаза и затискать эту недоумевающую сонную мордашку с отпечатком подушки на щеке. Он косится на часы.

— Окей, даже больше шести часов, умница, — Джеймс лениво подтягивается на руках и садится поудобнее. — Как спалось, принцесса? — обыденно уточняет он, как будто просыпаться вместе и даже не после бурной жаркой ночи — совершенная обыденность.

— Что я делаю у тебя в постели и сколько сейчас времени? — требовательно спрашивает Джек, машинально прижимая к себе край одеяла.

— Спишь, — послушно отвечает Джеймс и поправляет себя, — вернее, только проснулся. Время седьмой час утра.

— Блять, — лицо Джека искажается ужасом, и он выскакивает из постели, как ошпаренный, начиная судорожно собираться. — Если я опоздаю, мне конец. Какого хрена ты вообще дал мне уснуть?

Джеймс наблюдает за паникой с долей насмешки.

— Детка, все нормально, ты успеваешь, без паники, — он все же выбирается из постели сам, ведет плечами, проверяя как ощущаются повязки, тянется всем телом. Ловит Джека, разворачивает к себе и заставляет замереть.

— Успокойся, принцесса, — медленно говорит он. — Никто ничего не узнает. Времени еще полно, — Джеймс коротко целует принца в кончик носа. — На сколько назначена встреча с генералом? Мне нужно там присутствовать?

Джек делает пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, немного расслабляясь.

— Мне нужно прогнать с генералом план еще раз, на всякий случай, и перепроверить речь. Встреча в восемь. И если ты хочешь...

Джеймс пожимает плечом.

— Полагаю, точное расположение террористов узнаем уже на месте и детали чисто технические тоже. Хотя мне хотелось бы знать участников, не люблю неожиданности, — он морщит нос. — Мы же будем с кем-то еще? Или только вдвоем? Я вообще предпочитаю работать в одиночку.

— Да, у нас будет прикрытие, и наши, и гефцы, — Джек трет глаза. — Черт, голова болит. Я же не пил вчера? И хочу кофе, иначе сдохну. И душ.

— Нет, не пил, — Джеймс косится на принца, хмурясь. — Иди в душ, я приготовлю кофе, — он подталкивает Джека к ванной и направляется к углу с небольшой кухней.

Джек исчезает за дверью ванной, а Джеймс готовит на маленькой плитке кофе в турке и режет на скорую руку бутерброды.

Принц быстро возвращается, натянув только брюки, и Джеймс не отказывает себе в удовольствии оглядеть подтянутое тело, кое-где еще остались капельки воды и это выглядит очень гипнотизирующе.

— Аромат восхитительный, — Джек вешает полотенце, которым вытирал голову, на спинку стула. — Если даже кофе у тебя идеален, то я буду поражен в самое сердце. Смотри, влюблюсь еще в тебя окончательно и все, — насмешливо тянет он, садясь за стол.

— Даже кофе? — переспрашивает он с ухмылкой. — Твое сердце и так уже мое, принцесса, — Джеймс ставит перед ним кружку с кофе и тарелку с бутербродами.

— Не высокая кухня, но все же, — пожимает он плечом и наклоняется над столом с усмешкой, понижая голос. — То есть мне всего-то надо тебя напоить кофе, и ты _окончательно_ сдашься?

— Мне хорошо с тобой, — просто отвечает Джек. — И ты мне нравишься.

Джеймс не ждал, что принц ответит серьезностью на поддразнивание, и потому немного теряется и отпивает из своей кружки, чтобы скрыть свое замешательство.

— М-м-м, плюс очко в пользу капитана Барнса, — Джек делает глоток и с наслаждением прикрывает глаза. — Очень вкусный кофе. И прости, что вчера так вышло, устал ужасно.

Он переключается на бутерброды, и Джеймс с некоторым умилением наблюдает за тем, с каким аппетитом Джек ест.

— Все нормально, у принцесс много дел, особенно у тех, кто еще занимает пост министра, — он сочувственно улыбается.

— Эта миссия еще, — Джек фыркает и хмурится. — Слишком подозрительно. Но террористы... — он морщится, — ненавижу их, больше только мародеров, пожалуй. В любом другом случае я бы предпочел обойтись без лишних жертв, но такие твари заслуживают смерти.

Джеймс улыбается краем губ.

— Это отличное качество будущего короля, принцесса — искать лучшие варианты без жертв.

— Я стараюсь мыслить масштабнее, просто... — Джек задумывается. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы за мной лились реки крови невинных. Например, то же восстание в Порту. Да, сестра сыграла дуру и полезла к злым мужикам с оружием, а отец испугался за нее и начал стрелять, но в этой ситуации все в принципе пошло не так с самого начала. Я бы, возможно, сделал Порт нейтральной зоной и обеспечил людей там двойным гражданством, тех, кто захотел бы остаться.

— Это разумное решение, — подумав, соглашается Джеймс. — Мало бы кто стал протестовать. Черт, да даже если бы изначально велась подготовка, то вообще никто бы не возмущался, — он морщится, вспомнив Брока. — В любом случае, сейчас надо решать то, что есть. И террористы... Ты забываешь, что говоришь это наемнику, — он на секунду прикрывает глаза. — Я убивал многих, детка, и были те, кто, наверное, не заслужил, — Джеймс пожимает плечами.

— Но ты не безумный фанатик, который готов пойти на все ради своей цели, или ради веры, даже если это грозит смертью, — вскидывается Джек с жаром. И это смешно, как он готов защищать его.

Джеймс отставляет опустевшую кружку, подходит ближе и мимолетно целует взъерошенную макушку, шепчет:

— Я верю в тебя и безразлично отношусь к возможной смерти, на которую иду каждый раз на миссиях, — и продолжает обыденным тоном:

— Дай мне пять минут, и я буду готов.

Джек теряет весь пыл спора и улыбается чуть застенчиво.

— Будь добр, капитан, не иди к смерти на миссии, а то я начну ревновать, — ворчит он, пытаясь скрыть смущение. — К слову, отец иногда говорит, что знает лицо смерти. И мне периодически кажется, что у него шизофрения, но кто вас, королей избранных, знает, — он заканчивает завтрак и тоже встает, чтобы одеться. — Спасибо, очень вкусно.

— У нее красивое лицо, но жуткий взгляд, — Джеймс отводит глаза и неловко пожимает плечом, усмехнувшись. — Буквально нахуй меня послала, когда я попытался откинуться. Так что готов поверить твоему отцу на слово.

— Ты точно псих. Это сказки, — фыркает Джек, — я читал теории, что люди перед смертью или в коме видят то, что они всегда ожидали увидеть, или то, во что верят. И это логично.

— А я никогда не говорил, что я нормальный, — ухмыляется Джеймс.

С повязками принимать душ не так легко, как раньше, и у них сейчас точно нет времени возиться с заменой мокрых на сухие и уж тем более ждать, когда бинты высохнут, поэтому Джеймс только собирает волосы в пучок, умывается и снимает отросшую щетину до привычного уровня. Выходит, одевается быстро и зависает в задумчивости, уставившись на принца:

— Каким образом будет организована доставка оружия? Вряд ли ваша СБ настолько слепа, чтобы пропустить меня с ворохом оружия сейчас во дворец.

— Я с этим разберусь. Где винтовка? — Джек уже собран, и, поправив галстук, сосредотачивает все внимание на Джеймсе.

Он достает часть оружия, забраковав черную привычную форму — в лесу в такой не поскачешь незаметно, только маску забирает — для нее есть маскировочный вариант для лесов. Из прочего на кровати лежат пара пистолетов, несколько ножей и мелочь типа игл и обвязок.

— Вау, да ты ходячий арсенал, — Джек с любопытством оглядывает оружие.

Джеймс любовно оглаживает кейс с винтовкой и открывает:

— Вот она, моя красавица, — шепчет он ласково и косится на Джека насмешливо, — не к смерти тебе надо ревновать, детка.

— С чего бы мне ревновать? Ты что, винтовку себе в зад засунешь? — фыркает Джек.

— Ты что! — Джеймс прикладывает руку к груди и распахивает широко глаза. — Какое кощунство. На эту детку только дрочить, — он почти благоговейно касается гладких хищных линий, а затем достает детали и быстро, привычно собирает вместе.

— Мальчики и их игрушки, — Джек тянет руку, но замирает. — Можно? — он кидает вопросительный взгляд на Джеймса.

Тот приглашающе ведет рукой в сторону оружия, отступая на шаг, чтобы дать пространство.

— Можно. Только будь нежнее с моей крошкой, я постараюсь не ревновать, — поддразнивает он. — На самом деле это еще не весь арсенал, у меня тайники по всему зданию и еще в паре мест вне, чисто на всякий случай. Люблю оружие нежной любовью, с закрытыми глазами могу разобрать и собрать.

— Я догадался, — бормочет Джек и уверенно берет винтовку в руки, примеривается к ней, целится в окно.

— Неплохо. Довольно легкая для своих размеров. Какая у нее дальность стрельбы? — он оглядывает винтовку оценивающе напоследок и передает обратно Джеймсу. Тот так же быстро разбирает и убирает обратно в кейс.

— Ее зовут Сумрак. Однажды сделал ею выстрел на четыре с лишним тысячи метров.

Джек восхищенно присвистывает.

— А ты хорош, — тянет он. — Но нам пора идти, так что бери свою детку, — Джек достает телефон и вызывает своего водителя.

Во дворце Джек быстро разбирается с доставкой винтовки к остальному вооружению, утрясает оставшиеся детали, и наконец, они выезжают.

Джеймс сам себе напоминает нетерпеливого щенка, которого хозяин гулять позвал. Он с трудом пережидает совещание, долгую поездку, бодро барабанит речь, которую скинули на него в последний момент — и вот он лес. Наконец-то.

Джек тоже словно загорается, глаза сияют решительно, и в нем проявляется властная нотка. Здесь и сейчас он — глава миссии, непосредственный командир, и это видно.

— Добро пожаловать на настоящую миссию, Барнс, — он с усмешкой передает Джеймсу кейс с оружием.

— Вы так гостеприимны, сэр, — Джеймс ухмыляется и закрывает лицо маской. И словно возвращается домой после долгого отсутствия — ему комфортно в таких условиях, в такой одежде, с привычным весом винтовки в руках, маской на лице, перспективой охоты на самую лучшую дичь — на человека. Исчезает Джеймс Барнс с ленивой ухмылкой — но появляется Зимний Солдат с острым цепким взглядом и повадками хищника. И он моментально подвергает сомнению план Гефа.

— Вы говорите, что Белиал как-то узнает о ваших планах и сейчас предлагаете очередной план. Я вас верно понял? — Зимний смеряет гефца задумчивым взглядом и переводит его на Джека. На _командира_. — Сэр?

Принц хмуро разглядывает планы местности.

— Капитан прав, — тянет он. — Это нелогично. Давайте отталкиваться от того, что среди ваших есть крыса, и в данный момент террористы уже знают, что мы здесь. Действуем по-другому.

Принц излагает план, и остальным приходится согласиться. Он косится на Джеймса.

— Давно хотел спросить, тебе удобно с длинными волосами на миссиях? — интересуется он мимолетно.

— Не волнуйтесь об этом, сэр, — вежливо отзывается Зимний и приподнимает бровь.

Они идут в обход плана, и глядите-ка — вскоре им сообщают в наушники, что у моста начинается волнение. Их там ждали, а они не пришли на встречу, какие ветреные.

Между тем они постепенно окружают лагерь с нескольких сторон. Главного нигде не видно. Зимний разглядывает лагерь в прицел винтовки и замечает у одной из палатки мужика, который рылся в коробке с очень знакомым логотипом. Зимний шустро и бесшумно перемещается ближе к принцу и знаком показывает отключить передатчик, сам первым это делая.

— Сэр, у них оружие Гилбоа, — тихо бормочет он.

— Что? — выдыхает Джек и лично проверяет указанную палатку через прицел. — Блядство. Кто-то из Гилбоа поддерживает их.

— Разумно будет захватить Белиала и допросить, — невозмутимо предлагает Солдат. — И желательно подальше от гефцев. Видел на планах тут недалеко охотничий домик — можно отступить туда под предлогом случайного разделения во время зачистки. Но для начала подорвать этот боезапас, сделав фото для доказательства.

Принц хмурится, обдумывая варианты.

— Хорошо, он твой, действуй, как сочтешь нужным. Я позабочусь о фото. Встретимся на месте.

Он включает наушник и подает сигнал начинать зачистку.

Зимний коротко кивает, принимая приказ, и исчезает в зарослях. Его цель что-то яростно обсуждает с одним из террористов, но едва начинается пальба, Солдат снимает точным выстрелом в голову его собеседника, а следующая пуля пробивает ногу Белиала. Чтобы не убежал. Впрочем, куда ему. Зимний, тщательно контролируя окружение, перетаскивает его из поля видимости, заткнув рот, и после уже более быстро перемещается к домику. Усаживает на стул в центре комнаты со скованными руками, обыскивает, вытаскивая ловко все запрятанные сюрпризы, и опирается спиной о стену напротив, переключаясь на защищенную волну и молчаливо ожидая принца. Пленник рассматривает его, прищурившись.

— Мне кажется, я тебя где-то видел, — тянет он, но Зимний его игнорирует, только припечатывает тяжелым взглядом.

Вскоре в наушнике раздается знакомый голос, требующий сообщить обстановку, и Зимний подбирается:

— Все чисто, сэр.

Джек заходит только после подтверждения. Умный правильный ход. Зимний отлепляется от стены и ногой в тяжелом ботинке толкает стул пленного, удерживая его лишь на задних ножках.

— А теперь пообщаемся, — холодно говорит он. — У тебя есть два варианта — либо ты треплешь языком и говоришь все, что знаешь, и тогда сдохнешь быстро, либо ты знакомишься с моими ножами и молишься о том, чтобы сдохнуть быстро. Хочешь спойлер? Тебе не понравится. И у меня всего два вопроса — кто помогает тебе из правительства Гефа и откуда оружие Гилбоа.

Террорист расплывается в улыбке.

— Я понял, кто ты! — он поворачивается к Джеку, оглядывает его и ухмыляется:

— За мной послали самого принца, как лестно. Что, заимел себе цепного пса ГИДРы? И как он, не кусается?

— Кусается, — Джек ухмыляется, подходя ближе, — очень даже приятно кусается.

Зимний бьет пленника по лицу, один раз, быстро и сильно, так, что голова мотается, и приподнимает за подбородок лезвием ножа.

— Не смей отворачиваться, пока я с тобой говорю, — низко и угрожающе тянет он. — так какой вариант предпочтешь?

— А смысл мне вам что-то рассказывать, если ты меня все равно убьешь?

— Сотни смыслов. Слишком много боли, например.

Зимний многозначительно крутит нож в пальцах.

— Время на предложение ограничено.

Джек кладет руку на его предплечье, и Зимний послушно отступает, давая своему принцу подойти вплотную.

— Откуда оружие? — Джек хмурится, но террорист только смотрит на него нагло и молчит.

— У тебя есть сейчас шанс ответить быстро, и все закончится, — пробует он снова, но Белиал только презрительно фыркает.

Джек хмыкает.

— Твой выбор, — и бьет. Раз, другой, третий. — Говори!

Зимний наблюдает некоторое время наблюдает за тем, как Джек выплескивает свою злость на ублюдка, но вмешивается, когда видит, что Джек теряет контроль от ярости. Тот дышит тяжело и сжимает зубы так, что под кожей ходят желваки. Ему требуется несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы чуть успокоиться.

— Хорошо. Покажи свои навыки, хочу знать, кто нас предал. Пусть он умоляет о смерти.

Зимний улыбается многообещающе, но этого не видно под маской:

— Как скажете, сэр.

Он подходит ближе и втыкает нож, который крутил в руке, во вторую не раненую ногу террориста, попадая четко так, чтобы не задеть крупные сосуды. Им ведь совершенно не нужно, чтобы ублюдок истек кровью моментально, верно? Пленный воет от резкой острой боли, а Зимний с холодным любопытством следит за его реакцией. Белиал скалится, тяжело дыша, выплевывает что-то о взаимовыгодном использовании и фанатичных идеях о всеобщем братстве.

— А как ты относишься к инцесту в таком случае? — Джеймс приподнимает бровь в искреннем интересе, и террорист хмурится непонимающе. — А женщины? Они сестры? Или ты их тоже братьями зовешь? Тогда понятно, почему ты такой слабоумный, — Зимний сочувственно хлопает Белиала по щеке. — Смешение крови с родственниками до добра не доводит. Но мы отвлеклись немного. Братство — это, конечно, прекрасно, но мне нужно имя твоего союзника в Гилбоа.

Террорист сплевывает кровью ему под ноги, и Зимний философски пожимает плечом.

— Ответ неверный, — он достает другой нож и взрезает ткань одежды пленного. — Тебе не повезло, что мы сейчас обладаем лишь ограниченным набором, да и место не слишком оборудовано под такие развлечения, но не расстраивайся раньше времени — я постараюсь восполнить все ощущения в полной мере.

Зимний оглядывается, подбирает найденный в углу целый чудом пакет и металлический прут с пола, взвешивает его задумчиво на ладони.

— Твое счастье, что у меня нет приказа не оставлять следов, — и с этим он с силой бьет прутом по руке пленника, ломая кость и получая в ответ оглушительный вопль. Он ждет, пока его жертва придет в себя.

— Имя?

— Пошел в ад!

Зимний ухмыляется.

— О, я там уже был. Но тебе не понравится.

Он ломает вторую руку Белиала и получает еще один вопль и бурю ругательств в ответ.

— Как много бесполезно потраченного воздуха, — бормочет он рассеянно, неспешно надевает пленнику на голову пакет и пережимает доступ воздуха, легко сдерживая судорожные дерганья. Следит за реакцией и снимает пакет, когда трепыхания снижают интенсивность. Белиал втягивает воздух открытым ртом, пытаясь надышаться. Зимний даже дает ему щедро время, немного, и снова душит. А затем снова. И снова. Каждый раз чуть-чуть не доводя до тонкой смертельной грани. И переключается на другое — переходит вперед, присаживается на корточки рядом, вздергивает небрежно рукиБелиала за цепь наручников — в ответ раздается скулеж — и огоньком зажигалки водит под пальцами и ладонями, не давая шанса отдернуться. Да и сложно это сделать сломанными руками. Он сосредоточен на работе, но буквально шкурой ощущает присутствие принца. В голове мелькает короткая мысль, как тот отреагирует на подобную жестокость, но тут же пропадает. Зимний не поднимает взгляда, чтобы проверить — у него есть задание. И в этом он чертовски хорош. Его эмоции выстужены, все чувства отходят на второй план, чтобы никакое отвращение или неуверенность или еще какая-то ерунда не нарушили чистое острое сосредоточение и холодное равнодушие к чужой боли. Зимний Солдат знает свою работу.

Террорист ломается, когда Зимний начинает небольшими кусочками снимать с него кожу с сосредоточенностью художника. Он выдыхает охрипшим от криков голосом имена, среди которых имя генерала Абнера. Интересный поворот. Вот только... мольб о смерти еще не было, поэтому Зимний даже на секунду не останавливается — прокручивает неспешно нож, все еще воткнутый в ногу его жертвы, как в любимые ножны, и продолжает медленные пытки.

— Забавно выходит, — раздается со стороны принца. — Мне теперь интересно, хоть кто-то в Гилбоа не плетет долбанные заговоры? — он подходит ближе. — Заебал орать, у меня уже от него голова болит, — тянет он чуть капризно.

Зимний отвлекается, когда чувствует скользнувшие на пояс руки, бросает искоса взгляд, в котором царит мертвая зимняя стужа, и бьет рукоятью ножа по лицу, заставляя захлебнуться криком. Эффективнее было бы ударить в живот, выбивая воздух, но для этого пришлось бы подойти ближе и рискнуть потерей объятий. Зимний определенно предпочитает принца. Снова смотрит на него и моргает пару раз, вытаскивая себя из этого своеобразного «рабочего транса», и холод взгляда тает под теплой насмешкой.

— Так лучше, принцесса? — Джеймс вскидывает бровь.

— Да, — удовлетворенно вздыхает Джек и утыкается носом в его шею. — Что будем делать с ним дальше? Пора закругляться и возвращаться.

Джеймс пожимает плечом, мол, нашел проблему, и пинает Белиала в колено, вытаскивая диктофон.

— Повтори все четко и внятно, про себя, про крота в правительстве Гефа, про оружие Гилбоа, и кто тебе его предоставил, — требует он и только потом включает диктофон. Пленник с трудом поднимает голову и послушно называет сначала свое имя, говорит о своей организации, выкладывает все, что необходимо. Джеймс иногда подпинывает его, когда тот замолкает слишком надолго, и, удовлетворившись результатом, выключает запись.

— Теперь можно убить и поджечь дом, чтобы убрать следы. Не потащим же мы его с собой, тем более в таком состоянии, — он критично оглядывает пленника, словно не помнит в деталях, что именно с ним сделал и как это может отразиться на здоровье. — Он больше не нужен, жалкое подобие человека, — Джеймс презрительно морщит нос.

Джек тянется к его лицу и снимает маску.

— Ты настоящий демон, Барнс, — шепчет он с улыбкой. — Насколько странно, что меня это дико возбуждает? — он прижимается ближе и целует жадно.

Джеймс моментально отзывается на прикосновение чужих губ, обнимает Джека одной рукой, притягивая ближе к себе и с удовольствием целуя в ответ.

— Я подкупил тебя кофе с утра, забыл? — ухмыляется он. Белиал издает странные задыхающиеся звуки, и Джеймс косится на него. На избитом лице написано такое яркое отвращение, что Джеймсу хочется рассмеяться.

— Мы все братья, помнишь? — с насмешкой спрашивает он. — В таком случае обожаю инцест. Надо было сделать так давно, быстрее бы раскололся, похоже.

— Мерзкие содомиты, — хрипит тот в ответ. — Гореть вам в аду.

— М-м-м, к твоему сожалению, ты окажешься там раньше, — Джеймс быстрым движением отточенного ножа вскрывает глотку Белиалу, и террорист и основная проблема Гефа в данный момент замолкает навеки.

Они уходят, оставляя за собой полыхающий дом, и направляются к месту эвакуации. И именно тогда Джек решил спросить, о чем протрепался пленник.

— Джеймс? — окликает он тихо. — Что за гидра?

Джеймс на секунду поджимает губы и нехотя отвечает:

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что попал в плен? Это оказалась фашистская организация с соответствующей идеологией, пафосным названием и любовью к негуманным экспериментам над людьми. Хотели сделать суперсолдата, хорошо обученного и готового на все ради них и их целей. С «супер» не сложилось, правда, но в мозг меня выебали знатно. Хотя, может, что-то из их сывороток сработало, потому что я теперь чуть быстрее восстанавливаюсь. Я пробыл у них несколько лет, которые показались вечностью. Выжил, как видишь, — он мрачно хмурится. — Проследил, чтобы они все сдохли как один, и само название забылось, — Джеймс косится на принца. — Значит, все же хорошо постарался.

Джек осторожно касается его руки.

— Сколько тебе было? — еще тише уточняет он.

Джеймс дергает уголком губ в намеке на улыбку, но по его ощущению, это больше похоже на судорогу лицевых мышц, поэтому он бросает попытку.

— Девятнадцать, — Джеймс сжимает на секунду зубы и расслабляется. — Был тогда на первом курсе, и бросил, потому что призывали всех кому не лень. А мой друг, Стив... Мы росли вместе, были почти братьями, и этот долбоеб — невероятно воинственный, вечно лезет туда, где, по его мнению, ущемляли справедливость. «Я не могу сидеть в стороне, Бак! Там умирают невинные! Я могу помочь! Я должен!» — передразнивает он с горечью. Мигом вспоминается мертвый взгляд пустых голубых глаз, и Джеймс вздрагивает коротко. — Вот он и... полез. И я за ним, потому что всегда прикрывал ему спину. А там уже вляпался на целых пять лет в плен.

Джек тормозит его внезапно, недалеко от точки сбора.

— У нас пока есть время, — шепчет он в оправдание и прижимается ближе, перехватывая винтовку поудобнее, целует коротко Джеймса в челюсть, и тот цепляется за него, как за спасательный круг, стабильное тепло посреди нахлынувшего холода, притягивает за шею, целуя с горчащим на губах отчаянием и жадностью.

— Прости, — шепчет он, едва ли отстраняясь. — Мне не стоило это рассказывать, — и целует снова, словно пытаясь стереть чужими прикосновениями воспоминания.

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Иногда людям становится легче, если они рассказывают о случившемся, — Джек гладит его по лицу и прижимается лбом ко лбу. — Я хочу помочь тебе хоть так, и всегда готов выслушать, хорошо?

Джеймс кивает, но он точно знает, что ни за что не расскажет принцу подробности. Никогда. Ни того, что делали с ним, ни то, что творили его руками. Это умрет вместе с ним. Джек и так знает достаточно, и у него хватает своих проблем.

— Я был в плену не так много, и я не могу понять в полной мере, но я сожалею о том, что случилось с тобой, — говорит Джек негромко. — Последняя война с Гефом началась, когда мне тоже было девятнадцать. Я учился на военной кафедре тогда, уже заканчивал, и сразу ушел на фронт. Было так страшно, еще и Мишель заболела. У меня друзей не было никогда особо, только Мишель, мы действительно дружили с ней, и поэтому я боялся и за нее тоже. Боялся, что вернусь — и окажется, что остался совсем один. Войны уносят так много жизней... Нет, конечно, Мишель заболела не из-за войны, — он запинается и замолкает, хмурясь.

— Может, это и к лучшему, что не было друзей — не пришлось бы их хоронить, — шепчет Джеймс, гладит кончиками пальцев по испачканному тактической краской точеному лицу.

— Ты красивый, — внезапно говорит Джек серьезно. — Мне иногда кажется, что мы похожи. Но ты словно... грубее? Резче. Да и стоит вглядеться еще — и разница очевидна.

Джеймс усмехается.

— Дьявол кроется в мелочах, а? Надеюсь, ты не загрубеешь, как я, принцесса. Я собираюсь за этим проследить, — он коротко касается поцелуем чужих губ.

— Что, будешь холить и лелеять, как настоящую принцессу? Я же и обидеться могу, — фыркает Джек. — Я же мужчина.

— Конечно, детка, — усмехается Джеймс, переключаясь на игривый тон. — Холить, лелеять... а потом оставлять синяки на твоей нежной коже.

— Мне нравится такой план, — чуть охрипшим голосом тянет Джек и трется носом о нос.

— Нам пора идти, куколка, — вздыхает Джеймс. — Нас уже, наверное, потеряли. Еще запишут в потери отряда, «воскрешать» потом будет заморочно.

Джек повторяет его вздох, кивает и отстраняется.

Миссия завершается довольно обыденно. Джеймс доволен успешным выполнением, даже перевыполнением планов. Этого удовлетворения вполне хватит на несколько дней точно, а потом желание окунуться с головой в опасность снова начнет зудеть под кожей. Вот только надо еще пришибить крысу, затесавшуюся среди своих.

И когда их встречают огнем... Этого следовало бы ожидать. Генерал Абнер явно забеспокоился о том, что они могли узнать, и легким движением руки приказал убрать кронпринца и сопровождающих. Джеймс выскакивает из машины, уже готовый хватать Джека за шкирку как котенка и утаскивать в укрытие, отстреливаясь, но того уже узнают и прекращают огонь. Джеймс зло скалит зубы. С одной стороны, кто набрал таких косоруких дебилов, потому что ни на нем, ни на принце, — Джеймс его оглядывает внимательно, когда помогает встать, — ни следа. С другой, и хорошо, что такие косорукие, в данном конкретном случае. Он все же заставляет принца идти за его спиной — так, на всякий случай, — и только потом выцепляет одного из солдат и требует местного офицера. Ему представляют сержанта, Джеймс ласково уточняет у него, кто отдал приказ, а услышав, что режим повышенной готовности установлен генералом Абнером, только кивает и приказывает сержанту подать об этом официальный рапорт. Даже обещает, что не выебет за попытку убийства кронпринца и своего непосредственного начальства. Сержант белеет и кивает, и очень шустро предоставляет другой транспорт.

— Господь мне помоги не разъебать этой суке голову на месте, — бормочет Джеймс, целеустремленно направляясь в зал совещаний прямо так, как был, в перепачканной землей и кровью форме. Как сказал выловленный в коридоре служащий, все министры как раз собрались там по какому-то внеплановому вопросу. Отлично, сейчас Джеймс добавит им пункт в повестку дня.

Он влетает в зал едва ли не с пинка, глубоко наплевав на церемонии, собственный вид и необходимые манеры, на ходу достает пистолет и снимает предохранитель, наводя дуло четко на лоб генерала.

— Замер, руки на виду, и только дернись и дай мне повод — я вышибу тебе мозги, — рявкает Джеймс, а потом лучезарно улыбается опешившему королю, встревоженно вскинувшейся охране и Джеку.

— Покажите Его Величеству фото, сэр, — просит он, а сам свободной рукой достает диктофон и включает запись.

В настороженной тишине голос ныне покойного Белиала звучит достаточно внятно и громко. Джек передает королю фотоаппарат. Джеймс с удовольствием смотрит, как меняется выражение лица генерала Абнера, и шепчет снова с наслаждением:

— Дай мне повод, — и чуть громче, так, чтобы слышал король, — и в течение часа у меня будет рапорт от приграничного поста о приказе стрелять на поражение в любые приближающиеся машины со стороны Гефа. И что-то мне подсказывает, что время приказа будет аккурат после того, как Его Высочество сообщил об успешном завершении миссии.

Король хмурится, рассматривая фото и очень внимательно слушая запись, и по микровыражениям его лица можно уловить, что он искренне расстроен, но держит марку холодности.

— Хотели устроить переворот, генерал? — Джек обходит генерала словно акула, нарезающая круги вокруг истекающей кровью жертвы. — Или ввергнуть страну в очередной виток войны?

Абнер молчит угрюмо и смотрит на короля.

— За твое предательство наша страна сейчас платит такую цену, — медленно произносит Сайлас.

— Вы думаете, что я принес чуму? — генерал вскидывается, а Джеймс растерянно хмурится. Что? Он бросает взгляд на принца, но тот тоже явно не понимает, что происходит.

— Ты и есть чума, — тяжеловесно отвечает Сайлас, и Джеймс путается еще больше. Так это их междусобойные игры с метафорами? — Ты продал нас врагу. Спустя тридцать лет на моей стороне. Почему?

Лицо Абнера ожесточается, и он словно сбрасывает маску.

— Вы потеряли свой путь. Стали слабы. С того момента, как этот, — взгляд, полный чистой незамутненной ненависти, на Джеймса, и тот удивленно приподнимает брови. Вау, а он и не предполагал, что вызывает у генерала такие сильные эмоции, — вышел и помахал белым флагом.

Король тоже откровенно недоумевает.

— Мир так угрожающ?

— Я — воин! — генерал расправляет плечи еще больше, гордо вскидывая подбородок. Джеймс закатывает глаза и смотрит на принца, мол, я ебусь в мозг и ловлю галлюцинации или вокруг действительно творится какой-то цирк?

Генерал меж тем продолжает задвигать пафосную речь:

— Вы забрали у меня мою войну. Я предпочту броситься на свой меч, чем отложить его в сторону.

И похоже, коварный мудак целенаправленно отвлекал всех, потому что внезапно он дергает Джека, опасно задержавшегося рядом с ним, к себе, и выхватывает пистолет. И Джеймс стреляет в его руку, даже не думая и секунды, не давая ему завершить действие. И в отличие от пограничников, он попадает.

Джек пользуется этим шансом, выворачиваясь из чужой хватки моментально, и в его руке появляется нож. Буквально мгновение — и предатель буквально захлебывается собственной кровью.

— Хотел на свой меч, а напоролся на мой нож, какая неловкость, — слышит Джеймс. Он на секунду вспоминает, как точно так же убил Белиала не так давно, и это сходство заставляет улыбнуться. Вот уж правда, дьявол в деталях. Принц секунду смотрит на тело у своих ног и оглядывается.

—Всем спасибо за внимание, — он разворачивается на каблуках, и внезапно уже вытаскивает Джеймса из зала, и через несколько минут они оказываются в комнате... Джеймс оглядывается бегло и удивленно вскидывает бровь. В комнате Джека?

— Надо забрать кейс с винтовкой, — напоминает он рассеянно.

— Да, точно, кейс, — Джек прижимается к двери и весь словно поникает, как будто стержень вытащили, прикрывает устало глаза. Джеймс в мгновение оказывается ближе, невзначай поддерживая, и приподнимает голову Джека за подбородок, стирая капли чужой крови с щеки и только размазывая краску, грязь, пот и кровь сильнее.

— Хэй, принцесса, — шепчет он. — Ты же не собираешься сейчас расстраиваться из-за смерти ублюдка? — внезапная мысль невольно ошарашивает. — Или он был твоим первым трупом?

— Что? Нет, — Джек смотрит на него с удивлением. — Просто очень устал. И Абнер... Он же с нами так давно, всегда следовал за отцом и поддерживал его. Еще один нож в спину, пора бы привыкнуть, — он трется о руку Джеймса и отстраняется, доставая телефон. — Я попрошу для тебя комнату здесь.

— Я на секунду подумал... Ладно, — Джеймс принимается расстегивать форму на Джеке неторопливо и ждет, пока он договорится о комнате и уберет телефон.

— Надо в душ. У меня тут большая ванна, места на двоих хватит. Хочешь? — Джек улыбается с робкой надеждой. Как будто Джеймс смог бы отказаться от такого предложения.

— С удовольствием, принцесса, — он коротко невесомо касается поцелуем чужих губ и стаскивает с плеч Джека жилет и куртку. Вытаскивает оружие, бросая на ковер, и свое, и Джека, раздевает его до брюк, скидывает небрежно свою куртку и подхватывает принца на руки. Джек смеется тихо, обнимая его за шею и прижимаясь вплотную.

— Показывай дорогу, котенок, — хмыкает он. По указанию Джека доносит его до ванной, заставляет сесть на тумбочку тут же, включает воду и опускается на колени на пол перед своим принцем, чтобы развязать туго затянутые высокие военные ботинки, обхватывающие плотно узкие щиколотки. Он подтаскивает принца за ремень, целует коротко в живот и расстегивает его брюки.

— Мне нравится тебя холить и лелеять, — с усмешкой напоминает Джеймс, плавно поднимаясь и бегло целуя в ключицу. И только потом начинает раздеваться сам.

— Знаешь, мы либо идиоты, либо наглецы, но... — Джек стаскивает с себя остатки одежды и тянет Джеймса в душ, тут же к нему прижимаясь. — Хочу тебя прямо сейчас.

Он не глядя включает воду и фыркает, как кот, когда сверху обрушивается водопад и попадает на лицо.

— Сомневаюсь, что к кронпринцу могут врываться все, кому не лень и без стука, — хмыкает Джеймс, с удовольствием оглаживая гибкое сильное тело. — Но даже если и да... — он целует мокрое плечо и мурлычет, — только представь выражение лица этого самоубийцы, когда он увидит своего принца, стонущего от удовольствия на моем члене.

Джек выдыхает рвано и облизывается.

— Горячее зрелище, — мурлычет он.

— Правда, боюсь, это будет последнее, что он увидит в жизни — такое зрелище только для меня, — Джеймс кусает высокую шею, оставляя след. — И у меня хорошие рефлексы и способность использовать любую вещь под рукой как оружие. Так что...

— Черт, только без меток, — шипит Джек, коротко вздрагивая, — хотя бы не на видных местах. Я же это потом не скрою.

— Я постараюсь сдержаться, — Джеймс ухмыляется и тянется за шампунем, выливает на руки и наносит пену на голову Джека, коротко целует его в кончик носа и нарочито морщится, тут же мыльной рукой мазнув по месту поцелуя.

Джек улыбается широко и трется носом щеку Джеймса, забирает у него шампунь и принимается мыть в ответ. Вода серая от пыли и грязи после миссии, и Джеймс фыркает, когда пена щекочет нос.

— Что нам делать? — Джек прижимается ближе, и Джеймс обнимает его крепче, целуя в мокрый висок. — Я имею в виду... Дядя скоро начнет действовать активнее. Да и наше близкое общение могут заметить, — он утыкается лбом в плечо Джеймса, прикрывая глаза.

— Просто... я беспокоюсь. Счастливым в этом дворце жить почти невозможно. Я пробовал. Счастливы тут только дети, которых любят, даже несмотря на то, что родители вечно уставшие и занятые. А потом вырастаешь и им почему-то становится плевать, — Джек хмурится, поднимая голову. — Прости, не знаю почему я вспомнил это.

— Иногда людям легче, если они рассказывают о случившемся, помнишь? — Джеймс разглаживает хмурую морщинку между бровей Джека. — Ты сам мне так сегодня сказал. И я готов выслушать все, что угодно, тоже, это работает в обе стороны, принцесса.

Джеймс молчит некоторое время, только касаясь нежно мыльными руками, смывая грязь, кровь и усталость.

— Я навешаю на тебя, во-первых, «жучка», во-вторых, маячок на всякий случай, — говорит он, наконец, решительно.

Джек удивленно вскидывает бровь.

— Да ты сталкер, — хмыкает он. — Хорошо, если доступ будет только у тебя.

— Конечно, — Джеймс закатывает глаза. — Как будто я дам кому-то, кроме себя, возможность тебя отслеживать. Так мы соберем достаточно доказательств на твоего дядю. У меня есть пара хороших знакомых, кто будет не прочь потрясти его документацию — уверен, у него немало скелетов в шкафах помимо всей этой эскапады. Если он думает, что он самая злая рыбка в этом аквариуме, на которую нет управы, он еще удивится, но пока — пусть считает, как угодно, это будет только на руку. У короля тоже не может быть все кристально чисто и благопристойно. Подниму старые связи, посмотрим, что смогу нарыть, но его репутация будет чернее запачканной дегтем тряпки, принцесса, обещаю.

Джеймс приподнимает голову принца за подбородок, гладит легко пальцами, обводит контур губ.

— В самом крайнем случае, — он усмехается мрачно и мягко касается поцелуем уголка рта, и от этого по-детски невинного жеста Джек вдруг вспыхивает смущением, — я залью этот дворец кровью ради тебя, куколка, — еще один поцелуй в другой уголок, — чтобы никто не смел взглянуть на тебя косо, и ты мог жить так, как посчитаешь нужным. Хочу видеть тебя улыбающимся, малыш.

— Ох, да вы опасны, сэр, — тянет насмешливо Джек, улыбаясь довольно и подставляя губы под поцелуи. — Мне стоит опасаться за свою жизнь тоже? А то вдруг войдешь во вкус.

— Сомневаюсь, куколка, — Джеймс фыркает и целует его снова, теперь в подбородок, затем чуть дальше вдоль линии челюсти. — Я верен своим клятвам.

Он оставляет очередной поцелуй рядом с мочкой уха и возвращается к губам, целуя более основательно и придерживая за затылок, и Джек обнимает его, прижимаясь ближе и с удовольствием отвечая на поцелуй.

— Кажется, ты говорил что-то именно про ванну, — выдыхает Джеймс с легкой насмешкой.

Джек облизывает порозовевшие губы и улыбается, выключая воду.

— И я не обманул, — он вытягивает Джеймса из душевой, но вместо того, чтобы потащить его к поистине королевских размеров ванной, внезапно прижимает к стене и целует медленно, вдумчиво, притираясь ближе всем телом.

— Любишь ароматизированные ванны? Пену? — Джек чуть отстраняется, гладит Джеймса по груди и животу и прикусывает губу, бросая томный взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Не так много возможностей для ванн с пеной в моей жизни, принцесса, — Джеймс ухмыляется, но следит хищным потемневшим взглядом за Джеком. — Поэтому скорее привык расслабляться по-другому, — он перехватывает инициативу, целуя жадно и властно, притягивает ближе к себе, чтобы и миллиметра свободного не осталось между ними, оглаживает с нажимом по спине и бедрам.

— Хотя сейчас я, скорее, больше напряжен, — Джеймс вскидывает бровь и трется бедрами, Джек шумно выдыхает и только прижимается ближе. — Так что либо ты сейчас немного отлепишься, чтобы мы дошли до спальни и всего необходимого, либо напросишься на секс в ванной.

— Я сейчас включу набираться ванну, — Джек снова облизывается, — а пока мы будем ждать, хочешь, я тебе отсосу?

Он трется носом о его скулу и шепчет жарко на ухо:

— А потом ты возьмешь меня прямо в ванной. Медленно, — его руки скользят по бедрам Джеймса невесомой лаской.

— Значит, напрашиваешься, — заключает Джеймс, и голос его становится ниже, а хватка на талии Джека — крепче. Джек ухмыляется самодовольно. Чертенок.

— Заткнешь мне рот, чтобы я не стонал слишком уж громко, — продолжает искушающе шептать он, и его сильные пальцы обхватывают неумолимо твердеющий член, — я же не смогу сдержаться. Ты же такой потрясающий, и я помню, как терял голову и орал, пока ты меня брал тогда, в Первую Ночь, — Джек чуть смещается и выдыхает ему в губы:

— Хочешь?

— Принцесса любит поэкстремальнее, м? — Джеймс срывает очередной беглый поцелуй и сминает ладонями ладную задницу. Джек тихо стонет и кусает губу. — Мне нравится. Интересно, насколько экстремально для тебя ходить с игрушкой внутри и пытаться не выдать себя ни жестом, ни походкой, постоянно чувствуя ее? — мурлычет он и сжимает на секунду пальцы. — Я бы с удовольствием понаблюдал.

— Смотря какая игрушка, — тянет Джек, но Джеймс видит, как эта небольшая фантазия действует на него. И чувствует.

— Та, что будет сводить тебя с ума желанием раздвинуть ноги и умолять, чтобы тебя выебали на месте, наплевав на все, — ухмыляется он многообещающе. — Но пока... — Джеймс шлепает по крепкой ягодице, — включай воду. И на колени.

Джек выдыхает шумно и отступает.

— Да, мой король, — ухмыляется он.

Чертенок решает подразнить, выгибается соблазнительно над ванной, неторопливо набирая воду, и Джеймс ласкает голодным взглядом красивую спину, округлую задницу, длинные ноги, и давит желание подойти и взять прямо так. Принц возвращается, опускается на колени, и это вид, который стоил ожидания. Пухлые губы обхватывают его член, глаза шало блестят, на высоких скулах разливается румянец — можно было бы кончить, даже не начав, будь он помоложе, но сейчас у него есть какая-никакая выдержка. Джек осторожничает поначалу, облизывает, словно самый лучший в своей жизни леденец, прикрывая глаза, и берет в рот головку.

— Этот рот просто идеально создан для моего члена, — Джеймс гладит Джека по щеке, подбородку, обводит растянутые губы, — вечность бы тебя так держал, но не могу отказать твоей сладкой заднице, — он вплетает пальцы в мокрые волосы и сжимает легко, контролируя силу, чтобы не сделать больно, одновременно качая бедрами навстречу. — Сейчас ты похож не на принцессу, а на жадную до члена шлюшку, куколка. Покажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь меня.

Джек трется о его руку, словно кот, на секунду выпуская член изо рта с пошлым причмокиванием.

— Ну смотри, — хрипло шепчет он с усмешкой и с еще большим энтузиазмом сосредотачивается на минете, смелея.

Джеймс шипит сквозь зубы, когда жар чужого рта полностью охватывает его член, и Джек старательно сосет и стонет, и от вибрации, создаваемой его горлом, Джеймс на секунду запрокидывает голову, прислоняясь затылком к холодной плитке, чтобы остудить мысли, но в таком положении ему плохо видно Джека, поэтому он снова опускает взгляд. Губы принца припухли и блестят от слюны, зрачки почти затмевают светлую радужку, а взгляд из-под ресниц совершенно блядский.

Джеймс рычит и отстраняет его от себя только для того, чтобы вздернуть на ноги и жадно поцеловать. Он кидает короткий взгляд через плечо Джека на ванну и начинает подталкивать к ней.

— Скоро перельется совсем, — выдыхает он, прикусывая напоследок чужие губы.

Джек, похоже, вовсе забыл уже о ванной, льнет ближе, то цепляясь за плечи Джеймса, блуждая руками по его телу, словно не зная, где задержаться.

Джека все же приходится отпустить, чтобы отключить воду и забраться в ванну, но лишь на несколько секунд, и они снова прилипают друг к другу в жадных ласках, не в состоянии перестать касаться. Джеймс притягивает любовника к себе на колени, гладит по гибкой спине обеими руками, скользит под воду, оглаживая задницу и сильные бедра, целует в плечо и в шею.

— Можно ли считать то, что сейчас день, не продолжением ночи? — внезапно ухмыляется он, прежде чем укусить рядом с ключицей, оставляя метку. Ему сказали про следы на шее, он даже прислушается к этой просьбе, но собирается компенсировать усилия в полной мере.

Джек выгибается в его руках, стремясь урвать больше ласки.

— Я и не думал, что то, что было между нами, зайдет дальше, — шепчет он доверительно, находит пальцами член Джеймса и принимается медленно неторопливо дрочить ему, глядя в глаза. — Считай, ты действительно смог меня заинтересовать, — Джек отвлекается на то, чтобы поцеловать легко, и облизывает раскрасневшиеся губы, — и забрался чуть дальше в сердце, чем шлюшки с вечеринок.

Джеймс выдыхает, чувствуя хватку уверенных пальцев, и следит за движением языка по восхитительно припухшим губам.

— Ты продал мне его за чашку кофе, принцесса, — напоминает он насмешливо. Кажется, не первый раз, но уж точно не последний.

Джек пожимает плечами независимо, но взгляд отводит смущенно.

— Это испытательный срок, — заявляет он, притираясь ближе, и шепчет на ухо:

— Даже душу тебе отдам, когда окончательно сломаюсь. И после того, как Сайлас падет, а ты займешь его трон, я буду твоей правой рукой. Помогу тебе не сдохнуть от скуки, мой король. И подскажу, что делать со свалившимся в руки королевством.

Джеймс больше заинтересован в ощущении жаркого дыхания на ухо и прижимающегося к нему тела, чем в словах, которые ему шепчут, но все же не может не обращать внимание. И морщится — Джек удивительно настойчив в том, что Джеймс просто-таки обязан быть королем из-за чертовых бабочек.

— Даром он мне не упал, этот трон, куколка, — фыркает он. — Предпочитаю тебя несломленным, так что удовлетворюсь захватом твоего сердца, — Джеймс касается губами груди как раз в том месте, где ощущается ярко биение. — Лучше ты будешь моей принцессой, а я твоим драконом.

— Время покажет, кто сядет на трон, дракон, — улыбается загадочно Джек, глядя из-под полуприкрытых век. — Кто знает, что будет.

— Время покажет, — передразнивает Джеймс ворчливо. — Я знаю очень четко, что ебал я быть королем, неблагодарная работа.

Он сминает с удовольствием упругие ягодицы, скользит пальцами между ними, с нажимом проходясь по пока еще плотно сомкнутому анусу. Джек упирается лбом в его плечо, втягивая воздух судорожно, и подается назад, на пальцы. Но секс в ванной несет в себе свои нюансы, о которых следовало бы помнить. И Джеймс точно не хочет, чтобы кому-то из них портили впечатление неприятные ощущения.

— Смазка, детка? — он прикусывает аккуратное ушко, не удержавшись. — Силиконовая. Есть?

— Да, — Джек поднимает голову, моргает пару раз, возвращая осмысленность во взгляд. — В шкафчике. Рядом с зеркалом.

Джеймс оглядывается в поисках зеркала и искомого шкафчика. И стонет:

— Да ты издеваешься, принцесса. Почему ты не сказал раньше? Вставай теперь опять.

Джек трется носом о его шею, покрывая кожу короткими мелкими поцелуями, и отстраняется нехотя. Он выбирается из ванны, и Джеймс не может не проследить потеки воды и пены по гладкой коже. Джек ловит его взгляд и ухмыляется, чуть ли не целое шоу с дефиле устраивая, пока идет к зеркалу. Джеймс закидывает руку на бортик ванны, с удовольствием глядя на своего принца. Тот все же чертовски красивый, и сейчас, когда никакие грустные мысли не туманят его разум, он особенно прекрасен с этой игривой ухмылкой, томными жестами и жаркими взглядами.

— Только смазку? — уточняет Джек, уже взяв в руки флакончик, но отвлекшись на изучение содержимого шкафа.

— Откуда б я знал, что у тебя там еще есть, детка? — хмыкает Джеймс и чуть склоняет голову, спрашивая с любопытством:

— А что есть, правда? Любимая уточка? Давай без нее, мне совесть не позволяет трахаться на глазах несчастной игрушки.

Джек фыркает и смеется несдержанно, прикрывая глаза ладонью.

— У меня никогда не было уточек, — все еще посмеиваясь, сообщает он.

— А жаль, многое потерял.

Джек ухмыляется.

— Я про игрушки для взрослых, извращенец.

Джеймс заинтересованно приподнимает бровь.

— Мне кажется, или кто-то говорил, что снизу был и ему не понравилось? — уточняет он без укора.

— И это правда, просто... — Джек заминается, и его улыбка становится чуть застенчивой. — Мне было едва ли семнадцать, когда я понял, что бисексуален, и мне хотелось поэкспериментировать. Понравилось, и иногда, длинными нудными вечерами в учебке, я позволял себе... расслабиться. А потом решил попробовать с кем-то, ну знаешь, живым. Опыт оказался так себе, и я забросил. Это я к тому, что с тех времен осталось несколько вещей, — он показывает Джеймсу аккуратную пробку и закрывает дверцу, возвращаясь и забираясь обратно в воду.

— Ммм, юный принц, исследующий собственное тело наедине с собой, прекрасное должно было быть зрелище, — Джеймс притягивает его ближе к себе, ведет носом по щеке. — А сейчас?

— Когда бы? — Джек довольно вздыхает и торжественно вручает свои находки. — На войне с пробкой в заднице не побегаешь.

— Если бы я только знал, что рядом со мной на фронте ходит кронпринц с пробкой в своей очаровательной заднице, я бы лично закончил войну за час, — он прикусывает мочку аккуратного уха. — Обязательно воспользуемся ею, чуть позже, я слишком хочу тебя прямо сейчас, чтобы мучать обоих играми.

Джеймс откладывает пробку на бортик, пока открывает флакончик смазки и выдавливает щедро на пальцы. Часть все равно смоется, поэтому нет смысла экономить. Он отставляет флакон и заставляет Джека привстать немного, чтобы поднять задницу над водой, и неторопливо принимается его растягивать, пока выцеловывает дорожки на шее, а свободной рукой ласкает спину. Джек опирается о бортики ванны, прогибаясь в пояснице, дышит тяжело и шумно, сдавленно поскуливая иногда в его плечо. Постепенно он привыкает, начинает насаживаться на пальцы нетерпеливо.

— Красивая страстная принцесса, — мурлычет Джеймс. — Пожалуй, могу поверить, что я благословлен.

— Ну давай, я готов уже, ну, — Джек кусает его в плечо. — Мне мало. Хочу твой член.

— Тише, куколка, — насмешливо урчит Джеймс, специально проходясь кончиками пальцев по точке простаты. — Ты же не хочешь привлечь своими стонами ненужное внимание, м?

Однако он сам слишком возбужден для того, чтобы продолжать изводить Джека неспешной лаской, и, убедившись, что в него свободно входят три пальца, вытаскивает их и притягивает Джека за бедра к себе. Скользит членом между ягодиц несколько раз, наслаждаясь легким трением, а затем, придерживая за основание, все же медленно входит. Джек жмется к нему нетерпеливо, и Джеймс перехватывает чужие губы жадным поцелуем, затыкая ему рот, пока натягивает на себя за бедра. Вода мягко придерживает, и при всем желании не получится двигаться слишком резко, пена мягко щекочет кожу, пахнет какими-то цитрусовыми, Джек нависает сверху, и жар его тела ощущается так правильно. Джеймс придерживает его, чтобы не торопился, и коротко и мелко толкается бедрами, пока сладко целует эти прихотливо изогнутые губы.

Джеку недостаточно, он чуть шире расставляет ноги и пытается ускорить темп, вода плещется через край от его движений.

— У нас достаточно времени, — Джеймс шепчет в мокрую кожу, но дает Джеку больше свободы, вместо сдерживания переключившись на ласку. Вода явно будет по всему полу, но им обоим сейчас откровенно плевать — Джеймс с рычанием затыкает рот поскуливающему жалобно Джеку. Тот послушно открывает рот, впуская чужой язык, и его стон заглушается грубым поцелуем. Джеймс одной рукой вплетается пальцами в мокрые волосы и сжимает в кулак, а другую опускает на его член, явно требующий внимания, и дрочит в такт толчкам и движениям самого Джека.

— Давай, хочу чувствовать, что тебе хорошо, принцесса, — выдыхает он рвано.

Джек выгибается и сжимается на нем, замирая в тисках оргазма и кусая собственное запястье, и Джеймс кусает его в плечо, практически сразу же сдаваясь собственному удовольствию, стискивает любовника в крепких объятиях. Через несколько мгновений он ослабляет хватку, откидывается на бортик ванны, и Джек растекается по нему, утыкаясь в шею и все еще подрагивая.

— Джеймс, — бормочет он приглушенно и трется щекой.

Джеймс восстанавливает собственное дыхание, поглаживая его по спине, иногда зачерпывая теплую воду и выливая на лопатки Джека. Он касается губами его виска и не отстраняется, покрывает мелкими неторопливыми ленивыми поцелуями все, куда попадет. Взгляд падает на оставшуюся на бортике пробку, и он задумчиво щурится. Берет игрушку в руку осторожно, чтобы не слишком ерзать и тревожить Джека, наносит на нее смазку. Второй рукой он широко гладит принца от шеи по позвоночнику, по изгибу поясницы и ягодицам. Скользит пальцами между ними, гладит натянувшуюся вокруг его члена кожу, и ведет бедрами, выходя из жаркого тела. Другой рукой с игрушкой он ныряет в воду и тут же без проблем вводит ее в Джека и усмехается коварно на захлебнувшийся вздох:

— Вот и пригодилось то, что давно не использовалось.

Джек ерзает, привыкая к давно забытым ощущениям, и приподнимается, нависая сверху и целуя жарко.

— Черт, так странно, — шипит он, поводя бедрами.

— Привыкай, — многообещающе ухмыляется Джеймс и вовлекает его в очередной поцелуй.

Из ванны все же приходится выбраться, когда вода остывает. Джеймс закутывает своего принца в большое пушистое полотенце, целует в кончик носа и подхватывает на руки, чтобы унести в спальню. Джек охает, но даже вцепиться в ответ у него нет шанса. В спальне Джеймс буквально роняет свою драгоценную королевскую ношу на постель, и у того округляются глаза, когда пробка внутри смещается от падения. Джеймс усмехается, глядя сверху вниз, прежде чем опереться коленом о матрас, обхватить пальцами узкую лодыжку, поднося к лицу, и мягко коснуться губами свода стопы. Он опускает ногу Джека обратно, мимолетно погладив выступающую косточку, наклоняется и целует коротко в острое колено, в живот, грудь и только потом добирается до рта, прижимая Джека к постели собой.

— Готов к продолжению, куколка? — мурлычет Джеймс, оглаживая по внутренней стороне бедра, ведет пальцами выше и задевает широкое основание игрушки. — Потому что я смотрю на тебя с этой штукой в заднице, и это работает круче любой виагры.

— Нам нужно спуститься вниз, — Джек кусает губы, делая их и вовсе алыми, и скулит, чуть раздвигая колени. — Джеймс, нужно отчитаться о миссии. Решить кучу проблем... Ужин, в конце концов!

— Конечно, — кивает Джеймс, целуя нежную кожу под ухом и неторопливо принимаясь играть с пробкой, — дела, отчеты, ужин...

— Джеймс, твою мать, — Джек судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и запрокидывает голову, давая лучший доступ, подается бедрами вверх, и его член снова начинает крепнуть.

Джеймс отвлекается на то, чтобы поставить яркий засос под ключицей, пока коротко царапает чувствительную кожу на бедре, сползает чуть ниже, обнимая губами горошину соска и втягивая ее в рот. Кончиками пальцев он оглаживает член Джека, щекочет головку, затем обводит неспешно кожу вокруг основания игрушки, на контрасте грубо пару раз вытаскивает и вталкивает ее снова и отстраняется вовсе, напоследок шлепнув по бедру. В ответ раздается стон.

— Покажи мне, как ты ласкал себя теми одинокими скучными вечерами, принцесса, — приказывает он хрипло, потемневшим взглядом окидывая дивную картину перед собой — раздвинутые красивые ноги, блестящий чуть припухший анус и крупная головка игрушки в виде красного камня между ягодиц. — Вот уж правда не зад, а сокровище, — тянет он, опуская руку на собственный член.

— Извращенец, — повторяет Джек, устраиваясь поудобнее. Но подчиняется, и одно это заводит Джеймса не на шутку. Джек оглаживает себя по груди и животу, сжимает пальцами соски и прикусывает губу, глядя на Джеймса в упор. По его щекам растекается стыдливый румянец, но он продолжает, одной рукой обхватывает член, начиная медленно ласкать себя, другой гладит по внутренней стороне бедра, слегка царапая короткими ногтями, и подрагивающими пальцами берется за основание пробки. Вытягивает ее медленно, раздвигает ноги пошире, сгибая их в коленях и упираясь пятками в матрас — демонстрируя себя еще откровеннее. Он облизывает судорожно губы и вталкивает пробку обратно. И затем снова.

В какой-то момент Джек не выдерживает, прикрывает глаза, запрокидывая голову, пока буквально трахает себя игрушкой и одновременно дрочит. Периодически он отпускает член и скользит к груди, чтобы снова потрогать соски, но быстро возвращает руку на место. Его бедра подрагивают от напряжения, когда он невольно покачивает ими, не зная, куда податься в первую очередь — на игрушку или толкнуться в собственную руку.

И все это настолько завораживающе и возбуждающе, что Джеймсу приходится пережать основание члена, чтобы не кончить, как перевозбужденный подросток при виде глубокого декольте. Джек дрожит и выгибается с удивленным полувздохом-полустоном, накрытый волной удовольствия, и Джеймс в мгновение оказывается рядом, нависая и жадно наблюдая за эмоциями на выразительном лице, а затем наклоняется и целует жадно.

— Послушный мальчик, — шепчет он, выдирает пробку, подхватывает Джека под коленями и резко и сразу до конца входит во все еще содрогающееся чувствительное тело, начиная сразу двигаться сильно и грубо. Джеймс ловит губами вскрик, затыкая Джеку рот, и ему достаточно лишь нескольких движений, чтобы кончить с приглушенным рычанием. Он утыкается лбом в чужое плечо, опираясь на локти, чтобы не придавить слишком, и дышит часто и поверхностно. Касается короткими рваными поцелуями кожи, оказавшейся под губами, и мурлычет:

— Ты восхитителен, принцесса.

Джек дышит, судорожно хватая губами воздух, и Джеймс слышит, как часто и оглушительно бьется его сердце.

— Господи, Джеймс, — выдыхает тихо Джек, вплетая пальцы в еще не до конца просохшие длинные волосы. — Это второй раз, когда мы трахаемся, и это лучшее, что со мной случалось, — он хмыкает.

— Формально, третий, — поправляет его Джеймс и лениво трется щетиной о нежную кожу. — Всегда к твоим услугам, куколка, — мурчит он.

— И нам правда нужно идти. Отчеты сами себя не напишут, ты не представляешь, сколько бюрократии требуется для оформления этой миссии.

Джеймс вздыхает, целует напоследок Джека в шею и нехотя отстраняется.

— Фу, отчеты, — ворчит он и потягивается.

— Это реальная работа, ковбой, — фыркает насмешливо Джек.

Томная нега плещется в теле, и Джеймс знает, что, если задержится в постели, он пошлет все и всех нахуй и Джека не выпустит. Поэтому он выбирается сам и вытягивает Джека. Тот ойкает.

— Черт, теперь мне снова надо в душ, — капризно заявляет он и потягивается. — И черт, сейчас будет немного неловко сидеть перед королем.

Джеймс фыркает и морщится, вспомнив про грязную с миссии одежду.

— Мне определенно надо сначала домой переодеться, — вздыхает он, небрежно натягивая форму. Ничего, не сахарный, переживет пару пылинок. Бывало и хуже.

Джеймс ловит своего принца и коротко целует все еще покрасневшие губы.

— Но я вернусь, — усмехается он. — Хотя бы для отчета перед своим непосредственным командиром.

— Комната, Джеймс, — напоминает Джек. — Уже готова, скорее всего. Живи тут, будет проще. И ближе, — он ухмыляется. — Твоя винтовка у меня, так что у тебя нет выбора.

— Взял ее в заложники, а? — Джеймс улыбается и гладит принца по щеке. Ему чертовски не хочется уходить, но мир не остановится, давая им время.

— Именно, — улыбается тот в ответ ярко и трется щекой о ладонь.

— В комнате не появится дивным образом моя одежда, и нет, я никому не позволю ее переносить, — Джеймс становится серьезнее. — На самом деле, не самая удачная идея, куколка. Я здесь... ни к месту. И чем меньше я мозолю глаза королю, тем больше шансов, что оставят со временем в покое. Так что... посмотрим, принцесса.

— Комната все же пусть будет, — Джек прикусывает губу. — На всякий случай.

Джеймс напоследок ласково целует его снова, не в силах удержаться, и отступает.

— Я скоро, — Джеймс улыбается коротко и выскальзывает за дверь. Закрывая ее за собой, он слышит тихое «до встречи» и улыбается.

***

Джеймс уходит, оставляя после себя запах стали и горьких трав, метки по всему телу и свернувшееся в груди тепло. Джек чувствует себя невероятно легким, словно ничего не давит и не давило на плечи, никаких неоправданных ожиданий и разочарований не гнуло спину, не хрустело под чужими начищенными до блеска ботинками разбитое вдребезги и оказавшееся очень хрупким сердце. И какова же ирония, что именно Барнс собрал это сердце по кусочкам и склеил нежностью рук, сладким шепотом на ухо, восхищением в обычно невозмутимых холодных глазах, трепетными поцелуями костяшек пальцев. «Хочу видеть тебя улыбающимся, малыш». Все эти нелепые прозвища, от которых так сладко щемит сердце. Это же не может быть игрой, правда?

Джек включает воду, смотрит на себя в зеркало и не узнает. Глаза его отражения сияют жизнью, губы неудержимо тянет улыбкой, от шеи и ниже все усыпано укусами и засосами, скулы чуть розовеют смущенно, стоит ему шевельнуться и моментально вспомнить прошедший час. Господи, он такой идиот, но кажется, он совершенно потерял голову. И это откровенно пугает, если Джек хочет быть честным с собой. Слишком быстро, слишком сильно, слишком уж Джеймс отличается от всех его предыдущих увлечений, властный, хищный, жестокий — Джек воочию убедился в маленьком домике в лесу, с какой жуткой эффективностью и хладнокровием Барнс выпытывал данные, — и слишком большую власть над ним заполучил. Кто бы знал, что попытка насолить Барнсу и отцу и одновременно оттолкнуть Джо выльется... вот в это.

Ох. Джо. Джек в смятении понимает, что давно не вспоминал человека, который, как ему казалось, представлял из себя лучшее, что было в его жизни, самое честное и искреннее. Неужели все вот так вот и закончится? Да, он сам хотел разорвать отношения, лишь бы уберечь Джо от гнева отца, а в итоге... В итоге он теперь боится с еще большей силой за другого. Джек пытается воскресить в памяти моменты с Джо, его тихую нежность, мягкую улыбку, то, кто тот сиял при виде Джека, словно восторженный щенок. Но воспоминания кажутся такими блеклыми, словно это было не месяц назад, а несколько лет. Месяц, Господи! Они с Джеймсом знакомы сколько, пару недель? Чуть больше? А с Джо — три года. Неужели три года по сравнению с этими двумя неделями могут быть такими... как едва лучина рядом с лесным пожаром.

Джек прижимает мокрые ладони к горящим щекам. Ему немного жутко от того, что он чувствует. Он уже ничего не понимает.

И в конце концов, невозможно остаться в своем маленьком мирке навечно. Джек принимает быстрый душ, надевает привычную форму — и вместе с ней расправляются плечи и прирастает равнодушная маска кронпринца Джонатана Бенджамина. Его Величество назначил срочную аудиенцию. Джек оглядывает серьезные лица собравшихся в такой поздний вечер министров и мельком думает, какие они с Джеймсом идиоты, даже не озаботились способом связи, а то что-то капитан Барнс запаздывает.

А затем король объявляет о карантине, о чуме в городе, и чуть позже, уже наедине, говорит о Мишель. И Джека продирает ужасом. Разом вспоминается то тяжелое время, когда сестренка заболела, а он даже помочь ничем не мог, даже просто рядом быть и читать ей любимые книги — его как раз призвали на фронт, и он не мог оттуда вырваться. Только ждать с замирающим сердцем вестей из дома. И после всего того ужаса, что все испытали, Мишель готова добровольно поступиться собственным здоровьем? Дура, какая же дура, ее тогда вытащило чудо, а оно два раза в одно место не бьет.

И Джеймса нет, нет возможности уткнуться в его плечо, спрятавшись от всего мира и проблем, и слушать мягкий баритон, который будет шептать ему, что все хорошо. Хочется позвонить, чтобы хотя бы услышать голос, убедиться, что все хорошо, но он не знает номера. Это похоже на зависимость, но прямо сейчас Джеку плевать. И раз нет одной зависимости, он обращается к другой — и открывает бутылку виски.

Из окон дворца открывается вид на ночной Шайло, и насколько хватает глаз, повсюду горят огоньки свечей в окнах. Джек долго роется в ящиках, но находит свечу — красную, большую, точно хватит на двенадцать часов. Огонек пляшет от его неровного дыхания, отражается в стекле. И те, другие, огоньки словно становятся чуть ярче в ответ, чуть теплее светят, принимая поддержку и даря ее в ответ. И неизвестно, какие из тех огней горят в домах обреченных людей.

Лишь бы... Джек вздрагивает от внезапной мысли и невольно пытается найти взглядом дом Джеймса, окно его квартиры, хотя прекрасно знает, что даже днем не разглядеть то здание, слишком далеко, и перекрыто другими. Лишь бы Джеймс не оказался одним из тех обреченных. Кто знает, вдруг столкнулся с одним из больных на улице? И теперь... Джек почти задыхается от подступившего к горлу ужаса и торопливо делает глоток прямо из бутылки.

— Только посмей, сукин сын, ты обещал скоро вернуться.

Он прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу, пытаясь остудить паникующие мысли.

Все будет хорошо. И потом они вместе что-нибудь придумают.

Джек раньше думал, что смысл его жизни — стать королем, а теперь оказывается, что он даже не против уступить трон в обмен на чужую верность и любовь. Может, смысл был в том, что, если он будет королем, отец... Его Величество, наконец, хоть раз посмотрит на него одобрительно, положит тяжелую руку на его плечо и объявит на всю страну, что он гордится таким сыном? Может, смысл был в том, чтобы увидеть в глазах человека, которого он всегда бесконечно уважал, хоть каплю любви, почувствовать, что он достоин уважения тоже?

А оказывается, для того чтобы чувствовать себя нужным, не важен статус.

Джек дышит на стекло и рассеянно рисует пальцем бабочку.

***

Джеймс еще дома, когда по всему городу разносится голос преподобного Сэмюэлса, объявляющий о чуме и карантине на ближайшие двенадцать часов. Первым порывом, вот уж забавно, было немедленно рвануться обратно во дворец и проверить, в порядке ли Джек, несмотря на то что они расстались буквально час назад. Джеймс прикрывает глаза и давит вспышку беспокойства. Принц не маленький и уж точно в самом крайнем случае его окружат заботой лучшие медики, каких только может позволить себе король. И это желание немедленно увидеть Джека... просто смешно. Возможно, Джеймс сам не заметил, как слишком привязался к нему. Наверное, чертовски глупо с его стороны. Но Джек настолько искренний, что это невозможно сыграть. Если все же это окажется ложью, Джеймсу точно пора в отставку. Но он не может не надеяться на лучшее, потому что этим светлым печальным глазам, чуть смущенной улыбке и шепоту «мое сердце ты уже захватил» хочется верить.

Он остается дома, чистит неторопливо оружие, точно зная, что не заснет, и отчаянно пытается не думать о том, что никакие лучшие медики не могут спасти от этой чумы. От нее нет спасения и нет вакцины — есть только двенадцать часов жизни. Джеймс представляет себе, что было бы, если бы у него внезапно осталось только двенадцать часов? Из которых последние часа четыре — адская мука? Пожалуй, он бы хотел услышать — или увидеть через стекло, чтобы не заразить, — своих сестер и мать, которых он оберегал так тщательно всю свою жизнь. Единственное ценное, что у него есть. Увидеть Стива, этого вредного сопляка, живого и здорового. Джеймс прогоняет вставший перед глазами образ потухших голубых глаз и крови на белой тряпке, и вспоминает другого Стива, радостного, горящего жаждой справедливости, способного как яростно драться в подворотне крышкой от мусорного бака, так и сидеть на крыше и рисовать город с высоты птичьего полета. Или развлекать солдат карикатурами, сидя в окопе.

И теперь к этому короткому списку людей Джеймс добавил бы Джека. Яркого, стремительного, с острой наглой улыбкой и броней из дорогого идеально пошитого костюма, и одновременно — уязвимого, эмоционального, благородного, доверчивого и такого страстного, что этой страсти хватило бы на четверых, слишком давно ему не позволяли ее проявить в полной мере. Котенок со слишком большим сердцем, которое он вручил ему, Джеймсу.

И если бы Джек решил прийти к нему в последние часы, Джеймс был бы счастлив. А потом верная беретта выполнила бы свою последнюю работу.

Джеймс даже откапывает огрызок свечи — на всю ночь точно не хватит, но он поддается моменту. Кроме того, он знает, насколько важна поддержка, и вид города, в каждом окне которого горит свеча, вдохновляет. Пожалуй, именно в такие моменты Джеймс понимает, что готов умереть ради этих людей и этой страны. Ох уж эти... чувства.

Он смотрит в темноте на то, как вся улица, каждое окно горит теплым светом свечей, и чувствует себя в _неодиночестве_.

Джеймс надеется, что среди тысячи огоньков горит и один особенный.

Интересно, зажег ли Джек свечу?..

***

Интересно, зажег ли Джеймс свечу?.. 


End file.
